BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Arnold y Helga por fin juntos, bailando y diciendose por fin que se quieren, pero... cuanto durará esta felicidad¿?
1. El inicio

**Habían ya pasado dos años desde que Arnold y Helga, habían trabajado juntos salvando el vecindario de la destrucción, en esos dos años ninguno de los dos se habían acercado el uno al otro más de lo que ya eran desde esos entonces; lo que pasó ese día, parecía que no hubiera pasado.**

**Arnold estaba algo confundido, y ¿para que negarlo? El beso le había hecho pensar… que tal vez Helga no le desagradará, pero estaba Lila y Lila le gustaba gustaba.**

**Un día común en la escuela PS 118, clase 206.**

Hace tiempo que debió de haber dejado ese grupo, pero no podía, se había enamorado de la belleza de ese grupo, que conoció en 4to. Grado, esos jóvenes que le habían demostrado que eran seres humanos increíbles, seguía con ellos por petición, y ahí estaba ese día, agrupándolos para su graduación; el Sr. Simmons, estaba feliz de acompañarlos hasta el final de sus días en aquella primaria que los había visto crecer.

Como se habrán dado cuenta su ciclo en esta primaria pronto llegara a su fin. Es por esto que les recuerdo que dentro de 2 semanas será el baile escolar.-

El Profesor hablaba con todo afable como siempre lo había sido, y sin embargo sentía algo de tristeza, que la contenía en su corazón, ya que sabía de antemano que después del baile a varios no los volvería a ver.

Los chicos empezaron a gritar prácticamente al unísono, menos una chica que como siempre veía a los demás como si fueran un insecto, aquella chica rubia llamada Helga.

Todos gritan a en unísono, menos Helga que como siempre se muestra áspera y sin emoción respecto ante tal evento

-¡Vivaaa!, ¡que bien!."

-si viva, viva... ¡tontos zopencos!- Helga hablaba en un tono apenas audible, mientras de entre su ropa sacaba un hermoso medallón de oro, volteando a todos lados para que no la fueran a ver, así mismo su voz cambiaba por algo más dulce, delicado, con amor mientras recitaba versos a una fotografía - ¡Arnold! dulce ángel de cabellos dorados, si tan solo fuera yo la chica que robará tus sueños, y me llevaras al baile, sería muy dichosa...-

Iba a seguir entre sus pensamientos y frases de amor y odio a Arnold, pero el Sr. Simmons le saco de su trance, casi gritando para que pudieran escucharle.

Recuerden que el baile es de parejas, pero aún si no tienen, puede asistir sin ella –

Cuando dijeron parejas, Arnold y Lila se miraban fijamente, mientras a lo lejos una sola y triste Helga los miraba a ambos..

Esa tonta Lila... tengo que pensar que hacer para que Arnold vaya al baile conmigo y no con ella, pero ¿que haré?… -

Helga pensaba lo anterior muy concentrada, tan concentrada que no escucho cuando su mejor amiga se dirigía a ella, hasta que la chica de lentes casi le grita para captar su atención.

¡HELGA!, desde hace rato que te hablo, ¿que te pasa sucede algo? –

Nada Phoebe, larguémonos de este apestoso lugar, quiero golosinas antes de irnos a casa –

Esta bien Helga – le dice su amiga, siguiéndola caminando detrás de ella.

Y así a los segundos sonó el timbre de salida, los demás empezaron a guardar sus cosas, cuando Helga y Phoebe ya estaba en la salida del aula de clases.

Otra que no pierde tiempo es Lila, que se acerca rápidamente a Arnold, sabe que a el le gusta gusta, y ella no tiene pareja agradable que la lleve al baile, así que se piensa que debería aprovechar el momento, sonríe primorosamente y habla con una dulce voz que entorpece a Arnold.

¡Hola Arnold! ¿Ya te vas a tu casa, o tienes algo más que hacer? –

¡Hola Lila!, sí, yo creo que ya me voy a casa, mi abuela me pidió ayuda, pero… si quieres podemos caminar juntos –

¡Oh!, sí Arnold, eso me encantaría -

Lila tomo a Arnold por el brazo y se pego mucho a él, sonriendo, Arnold por su parte parecía que se iba a deshacer en baba, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en todo el rostro, venía completamente en las nubes, tanto como para caminar sin percatarse que enfrente de el venía Helga G. Pataki.

¡Ouch!, ¡Arnold!, es decir, fíjate por donde caminas tonto cabeza de balón. –

Por primera vez, Lila subió un poco el tono de voz, haciendo que Arnold la viera con extrañeza, más sin embargo apoyándola en todo.

Helga, si mal no me fije tu debiste ver por donde caminabas, venías muy distraída y tu tropezaste con nosotros -

Arnold pensó que Lila se comportaba así porque había visto como Helga lo trataba, y no se equivoco, Lila pensó que debía ayudar a Arnold, sin embargo todos culparon a Helga, siendo que ambos chicos tenían la culpa del tropiezo; Arnold ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tropiezos por lo que no le importo mucho, pero decidió optar por apoyar a su amor platónico, Lila.

Helga… - creo que Lila tiene razón nosotras veníamos distraídas comiendo estos dulces y no veníamos viendo al frente y . . .

Helga se sintió herida, por el apoyo de Pheobe hacia Lila y se siente sola, opta por no decir nada, sacudirse su vestido rosado y contestar con molestia.

Si, si como digan -

Arnold veía la situación desde el suelo, no había atinado a pararse hasta que Lila le tendió la mano, esto enfureció más a la de por si ya enojada Helga… no quería que esa tonta tocará a Arnold, no podía soportarlo, grito muy fuerte, demasiado, nunca la habían escuchado así de molesta… y todos le vieron con extrañeza.

¡Quien tiene que fijarse, y pedirme una disculpa, es ese tonto cabeza de balón que siempre esta tropezando conmigo¡ - Soltó un corto bufido.

Arnold para evitar más pleitos decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero por esos momentos al tocar a Lila se olvido de sus modales para con Helga.

Sí, Helga como digas – decía Arnold mientras tomada de la mano a Lila y se levantaba sonriéndole como bobo.

Será mejor que nos marchemos Arnold. -

Helga quisiera golpear a ese idiota, contiene su puño, pero en su cara se refleja mucha rabia, no dice nada y solo los ve marcharse, tomados de la mano, su rabia se convirtió en tristeza la cual hizo que algo dentro de ella se quebrará, rompiendo cualquier ilusión o posibilidad de ir al baile con Arnold.

Sin, siquiera percatarse, de los ojos de Helga salen pequeñas lagrimas que manchan sus mejillas con agua salada… sin poder controlarse, se tapa en su amiga y confidente, la abraza y no dice más.

Su amiga entiende y solo la consuela en silencio.

Gerald vio a lo lejos a Pheobe y decidió ir con ella, pero al percatarse de un moño rosa decidió no ir, sin embargo le intrigo ver que estaba abrazadas y Helga parecía… extraña.


	2. Helga llorando?

_Helga quisiera golpear a ese idiota, contiene su puño, pero en su cara se refleja mucha rabia, no dice nada y solo los ve marcharse, tomados de la mano, su rabia se convirtió en tristeza la cual hizo que algo dentro de ella se quebrará, rompiendo cualquier ilusión o posibilidad de ir al baile con Arnold._

_Sin, siquiera percatarse, de los ojos de Helga salen pequeñas lagrimas que manchan sus mejillas con agua salada… sin poder controlarse, se tapa en su amiga y confidente, la abraza y no dice más._

_Su amiga entiende y solo la consuela en silencio._

_Gerald vio a lo lejos a Phoebe y decidió ir con ella, pero al percatarse de un moño rosa decidió no ir, sin embargo le intrigo ver que estaban abrazadas y Helga parecía… extraña._

Gerald se quedo pensativo sin moverse de su lugar pensaba en decirle a Arnold sobre la forma extraña en la que actuaba Helga, sin embargo sabía que por el momento no podía interrumpir, Arnold estaba con Lila – _Sólo investigaré por el momento- _Se dijo a sí mismo y espero a que las chicas se fueran para que no lo vieran.

Phoebe a pesar de que le daba pena interrumpir a Helga ahora que se encontraba tan vulnerable, sabía que debía actuar, por tanto, habló – Helga, será mejor que nos marchemos, en tu casa podrían preocuparse mu…-

Ni siquiera termina la última palabra, cuando Helga se hace aun lado molesta, y para evitar empujar a su amiga de manera hostil solo se pone a caminar de espaldas a la pequeña Phoebe - ¿Quién podría preocuparse por mi, Phoebe?, ¡¿Big Bob?! ¡¿Miriam?! O tal vez… ¿Olga?, ¡Por favor!, para ellos yo prácticamente no existo, se marcharon hace un par de días por cosas de Bob… y ni siquiera les importó dejarme sola

"Quien?¡ Big Bob?¡, Miriam?¡ o tal vez Olga?¡, no lo creo ellos ni siquiera saben que existo, se marcharon desde hace 2 días a realizar el gran proyecto de Big Bob, "El súper gran Imperio de Localizadores", y les importo dejarme sola?, NOOO¡ "

Phoebe miró con tristeza a su amiga, no sabía que decir, e intentaba que algunas palabras salieran de su boca para tranquilizar a Helga… y hablo lo primero que le cruzo por la cabeza – Lo siento Helga, no lo sabía… pero, ¡No importa!, me quedaré contigo hasta que regresen... -

Se adelanto a caminar haciendo que su amiga se desconcertara y solo le hablo dejando a Phoebe de espaldas diciéndole - Si, si como digas... caminemos-

Helga no quería que Phoebe la viera llorar más, no sabía si era por orgullo o simplemente no quería dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía miedo que la lastimaran más.

Arnold llevó a Lila a su casa donde se despidió de manera amable y tierna -Bueno Lila nos veremos mañana en el gimnasio de la escuela, descansa y no te desveles mucho-

Lila sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a Arnold, haciendo que este se sonrojara -Si Arnold lo- Arnold no dice más, se puso muy nervioso y rojo, así que Lila sonríe y nuevamente habla por última vez -nos vemos mañana…- y cierra la puerta, dejando a un Arnold algo turbado por el beso.

Al reaccionar Arnold se pone de regreso a su casa donde ya lo espera toda la familia.

Gerald por su parte se pone también en camino a su casa, sin embargo se da cuenta que no hay nadie, y como no quiere estar solo se dirige a casa de su mejor amigo –Servirá de que puedo preguntarle porque lloraba… ¿Helga?-

.-.-.-

Con Helga, las cosas estaban ya tranquilas, habían llegado a la casa de está, Helga aventó sus cosas a la primera mesa que encontró y Phoebe acomodo sus cosas en la silla junto al teléfono, al menos no quería causar molestias.

En la cocina Helga busca algo que comer, apenas y se dirigen la palabra después de lo acontecido y ninguna sabe como evitar el silencio incomodo que las rodea.

Ni siquiera se fija en si hay comida o no, sus pensamientos están en otra cosa, así que lo más fácil es optar por buscar algo que hacer, así que se le ocurre una idea - Phoebe, encargaremos pizza porque en la nevera no hay nada, menos que por lo menos pensaron y me dejaron buen dinero-

Phoebe sonríe ampliamente y le conteste a Helga de forma muy alegre - ¡Eso estará estupendo Helga!-

En la casa de Arnold, Gerald ya está esperando a su amigo en la puerta, se encuentra impaciente por sacar toda la información que tiene, le sonríe a su amigo y se saludan como lo saben hacer.

Apresurado Gerald comienza su platica -Hermano pensé que nunca llegarías, tus abuelos y tus padres me dejaron dicho que te dijera que llegarían más tarde, iban de compras, pero dicen que en la nevera hay pizza, hamburguesas y helado-

Arnold por un momento se sorprende de ver a su amigo, sin embargo le da mucho gusto verlo nuevamente y le invita a pasar a su casa - Que bien Gerald, entonces comamos -

La pizza a casa de Helga ha llegado, esta aún caliente, pero mientras tanto sacan de la nevera dos yahoo bien frías para acompañar la pizza. La comen en silencio, cuando ambas quedan satisfechas quedan un rato en silencio…sin embargo una de ellas siente mucha presión, necesita hablar pero no sabe como empezar… tiene miedo de ser criticada, juzgada… aunque sabe que su amiga nunca lo haría… así que decide hablar, y ser sincera, al menos por esta vez.

-Phoebe… mmmh… ¿recuerdas que te dije que me gusta el mantecado? Y ¿recuerdas el día que casi destruyen el vecindario? – Dice un poco nerviosa, sabiendo que había dicho todo demasiado pronto…

Su amiga se le queda viendo, al principio sin saber que decir, así que da respuestas claras sin mayores explicaciones – sí, recuerdo -

-Bien Phoebe, este día la verdad te será revelada, te contare lo que ha pasado desde entonces, pero sabes si se te ocurre comentar algo tu vida correrá peligro muñeca, bien aclarando el asunto empecemos...-

-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Arnold

Trozos de pizza y latas vacías son la decoración, y un par de chicos sentados tocando sus estómagos inflados por la comida.

-uff, hermano he quedado satisfecho no me cabe más estoy a punto de estallar-

Cerraba los ojos e intentaba sumir el estomago, pero definitivamente no podía, había comido demasiada pizza que abultaba en su playera roja haciendo con el número 33 pareciera un 88; su amigo estaba igual que el, los cuadros de su camisa parecían círculos.

-Lo mismo digo Gerald... – haciendo una pausa, miró a su amigo algo extrañado, porque pensó que habían quedado de verse hasta el día siguiente, así que no vacilo en cuestionarlo –Pero, Gerald no me has dicho que es lo que haces aquí-

El suspiro de Gerald fue largo, se tomo unos momentos, se acomodó la playera y paso su vista a los ojos de su mejor amigo, tomando una posé seria digna de un funeral.

-Bien viejo te lo diré, pero tendrás que ser completamente honesto con tus respuestas- Respiró hondo nuevamente y de nuevo se puso serio, tratando de intimidar a su amigo- ¿Qué paso contigo y con Helga, esta tarde al salir de la escuela? -

Arnold no entendió a que venia esa pregunta pero decidió responder, si Gerald se lo preguntaba, seguro tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo -Siendo verdaderamente honesto no lo se Gerald, saliendo tropecé con Helga como es de costumbre, pero no reacciono como siempre sino que esta vez estaba furiosa y si ya sé que siempre parece estar enojada pero hoy parecía con un enojo incontenible y no entiendo porque- Recordó esos momentos y en su mente claramente pudo ver la mirada furiosa de Helga, aunque en el fondo sabía que en sus ojos había algo más que no lograba decifrar

-Pues si tu notaste algo raro, yo te puedo decir que no solo era enojo, ya que- Gerald pone cara de susto antes de seguir hablando y mira fijamente a Arnold tomándolo por los hombros –Helga… después de que te fuiste… ¡Comenzó a llorar! Y no de coraje…- El rostro del pelinegro cambio a una cara triste, como si comprendiera lo que aquella chica sintió en su momento.

Por un momento Arnold se quedo en silencio, luego alcanzó a descifrar las palabras de su amigo, lo miró sorprendido -¿Como dices? ¡¿Llorando?!-

-Cómo lo escuchaste, y pues yo no supe que más hacer, que venir y contarte esto, para saber si sabes que sucede, porque definitivamente todo es muy raro… - hizo una breve pausa- ¿Tu y Lila novios?, sinceramente ya no entiendo nada, viejo –

-Pues, Lila y yo aún no somos novios, pero espero que me diga que sí… y con respecto a Helga es muy raro, aunque quizás tenga que ver con… "ese día" -

Gerald esperaba que Arnold dijera algo más, pero al ver que no, se desespero y casi le grita -Habla hermano-

Su amigo vaciló en decirle lo que pensaba, así que se tomo unos momentos antes de articular palabra -Tienes que prometerme que esto que oirás jamás se lo revelaras a nadie- La mirada de seriedad de Arnold era algo que Gerald no había visto en mucho tiempo y se preocupo… no sabía lo que podía esperar de esta platica.

-Esta bien lo prometo viejo, lo prometo Aunque no entiendo porque tanto misterio-

El "cabeza de balón" se tomo su tiempo, pensó de que manera comenzaría aquella platica y de ahí salieron las siguientes palabras.

-Bien Gerald, quiero que recuerdes el día que salvamos el vecindario, cuando baje de la azotea con Helga, ahí comienza todo…-


	3. Voz Ronca

"Bien Phoebe, recordarás que yo estaba a favor de que destruyeran el vecindario porque yo me haría muy rica y tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado, sin mencionar que por fin Big Bob y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos, bueno se puede decir, porque en realidad lo que hacíamos el era ver su tonta maqueta y jugar a ser el dueño de el Gran Emporio de los localizadores y controlar todo el mercado y yo haciendo cuentas de todo lo que podría tener con ese dinero. ;)"

"Si, Helga lo recuerdo"

"pues bien Phoebe, yo tenía mucho que ganar con la destrucción del vecindario

Pero me di cuenta de que alguien estaba sufriendo, y si ya sabes quien"

"El Mantecado"

"Ajá, mi dulce y amado Arnold"

"Bien viejo, cuenta ya que paso con Helga"

"Si Gerald a eso voy, pues bien.... recuerdas a voz ronca?"

"Claro que si hermano, el nos ayudo en parte a salvar el vecindario, pero dime viejo,... que tiene que ver voz ronca en todo este lío, no será... que"

Diciendo esto Gerald pone cara de susto y curiosidad, Arnold interrumpe sus pensamientos y continua la platica...

"Bien pues si, es lo que estas pensado, Helga... era voz ronca"

Diciendo esto Gerald pone cara de no poder creerlo (aunque el ya lo imaginaba solo esperaba que su amigo le contara algo para salir de dudas)y se hace un profundo silencio casi perturbador....Gerald rompe el silencio

"HELGA, VOZ RONCA¡¡¡¡, no lo pudo creer después de todo Helga te odia y no puedo creer que HELGA PATAKI, halla hecho algo bueno, es decir ella no es del tipo de chica dulce que te ayuda en lo que puede, mas bien es del tipo rudo y que no ayuda a los demás..."

"pues créelo Gerald, porque es la verdad"

"pero sigo sin entender viejo, porque Helga te tenía que haber ayudado, ella tenía mucho que ganar, así que suena verdaderamente absurdo que ella..."

(Arnold interrumpe)

"A eso voy Gerald, a eso voy..."

"si, mi amado y dulce Arnold, sufriendo por las adversidades que irrumpían en su alma, OH Arnold, y no puedo verlo así, noo eso no, sufría mucho y yo entendí que si destruían el vecindario no lo volvería a ver pues nuestras vidas tomarían rumbos distinto, caminos separados, así que decidí investigar todo lo que se pudiera con el fin de ayudad el cabeza de balón, pero también tenia que diseñar algo para que el no supiera que yo era quien lo ayudaba, así que pensé que lo mejor sería ayudarlo siendo otra persona"

"¿siendo otra persona?, Helga no te entiendo"

"lo se Phoebe, por eso será mejor que no me interrumpas, solo guarda silencio y escucha"

"Entendido helga"

"Helga no quería que supiera que yo supiera que ella me ayudaba a salvar el vecindario, por eso creo a voz ronca. Pero dentro en industrias Futuro, después que te dije que tenía la prueba grabada en video, como siempre sonó el teléfono, así que decidí contestarlo y era nada menos que..."

"Arnold, Cariño hemos llegado, trajimos leche y galletas... si esta por ahí Gerald, dile que llame a su casa pues en su casa están muy preocupados, mientras tanto bajen a cenar¡¡¡"

"Si mamá ahora bajamos"

"bien viejo, llamaré a casa en un minuto te alcanzo"

"esta bien Gerald te espero abajo"

"me disfrace y utilice un sintetizador de voz para que no me reconocieran, llamaba a Arnold por teléfono cuando tenía alguna información pero hubo una vez en particular que fue ahí en donde todo se decidiría, Arnold tenía la evidencia así que ahora solo tenía que salir de industrias futuro y ya, pero no era así de sencillo ya que los pasillos estaban repletos de guardias de seguridad y solo había una manera de salir de ahí así que vi que justo donde estaba arnold había un teléfono y como el no sabía de o de los pasillo vigilados, decidí llamarle y ... "

Ring ring....

"Deja Helga yo contesto"

"Bien, como quieras, mientras veré que ahí en la nevera para cenar"

"Si Helga como digas"

"Por cierto, si es para mi, o mis padres, diles que tuvimos un terrible accidente y estamos en nuestro funeral, que si quieren que nos comuniquemos con ellos que te dejen el recado y TRATAREMOS de comunicarnos con ellos ;)"

"H E L G A¡¡¡"

"¿que?"

"tu no cambias"

"Buenas noches mi linda Lila, que descanses"

"Gracias papi, tu también descansa"

"(pensando) OH Arnold no se que debo hacer por un lado puedo decirte que si y vivir mi momento, mi felicidad o decirte que no porque tal vez podemos echar a perder una bonita amistad... también pienso en Helga y me da tristeza saber cuanto es que te ama y tu no lo sepas... si te digo que si, helga en verdad, se sentiría muy mal y en parte si te digo que no yo me sentiría triste pues ahora ya no solo me gradas, también me gustas, OH Arnold, estoy tan confundida.."

"que pasa cielo, porque tan preocupada?"

"no es nada papi, puede ser que el baile me tenga un tanto nerviosa"

"Eso ha de ser pequeña por ahora mejor trata de dormir y descansar, no te preocupes, mañana será un nuevo y mejor día"

"tienes razón eso haré, gracias papi"

"Hasta mañana linda, que descanses"

"tu también papi, buenas noches"


	4. La confesión

"ya viejo, les dije en casa que estaré contigo todo el fin de semana"

"que bien Gerald! ahora cenemos, realmente tengo hambre"

"Si viejo, estoy contigo, pero me tienes que terminar de contar como concluye todo, realmente me tienes muy intrigado"

Bajan las escaleras con una lentitud, Arnold tiene una cara demasiado distante, parece no estar del todo ahí

"que pasa hombre pequeño porque estas tan preocupado"

"no pasa nada abuelo, en serio"

"que sucede, campeón sabes que cuentas con nosotros"

"lo se papá, pero en serio no pasa nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado porque no se como valla a quedar el gimnasio, o no Gerald (diciendo esto le da un codazo)"

"si, si eso eso"

"Stella y la abuela se dan cuenta de que algo sucede con Arnold pero saben que si Arnold no comento nada es porque el quiere resolver solo su problema ya que saben que Arnold es un pequeño muy responsable y si necesita ayuda el no dudará en pedirla, así que solo se limitan a dirigirse una profunda mirada la una a la otra"

"que bien hijo, yo todavía recuerdo mi baile de graduación...."

No termina de decir la frase cuando se da cuenta e que Arnold ya no esta ahí, y no es que Arnold sea grosero (eso lo sabemos) solo que anda totalmente en otro lado, los demás siguen charlando muy amenamente mientras que Arnold y Gerald se dirigen al cuarto ambos muy callados, pero Arnold sobre todo va algo cabizbajo y demasiado serio y pensativo.

"la llamada era de mi casa Helga, les dije que me quedaría contigo hasta que volvieran tus padres de viaje, y dijeron que no habría ningún problema"

"bien Phoebe, no necesito tanta explicación, y mientras tu hablabas, yo ya fui y vine por la leche y unas galletas para cenar"

"perfecto Helga, cenemos"

"bien Arnold, no es que sea curioso pero termina ya de contar que fue lo que paso quien te llamo"

Aún no terminan de cenar, así que Arnold se hace el distraído y sordo, se sienta en la cama mientras Perlad acomoda el sillón en el que dormirá, Arnold empieza a comer sus galletas sin tomarles un poco de sabor y en casa de Helga sucede lo mismo solo que Helga no es de las que se quedan calladas, eso nunca!!...

"Phoebe, deja cenar en paz, que es lo que quieres matarme de hambre?!!!"

"Esta bien Helga, ya entendí, esperare"

Al terminar todos de cenar parece que nadie decide quien tomará la palabra lo hacen tanto Gerald como Phoebe"

"que paso viejo, siempre que paso cuando sonó el teléfono"

"Helga, que sucedió entonces, llamaste a Arnold y luego?"

"era voz ronca, o sea.... Helga, que me decía que no saliera a los pasillos que estaban muy vigilados y podrían atraparme, eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía la curiosidad de saber quien era, donde estaba, así que le pregunte que como era que el sabia todo eso, que donde se encontraba"

"Helga y tu le dijiste donde estabas?"

"No seas tonta Phoebe, si yo no quería que el supiera que yo era quien le ayudaba, como crees que le iba a decir?"

"Entonces que pasó?"

"Hey!! Vamos con calma, tranquila muñeca"

"Lo que paso es que Arnold se dio cuenta donde estaba y para distraerme, tomó la excusa de los pasillos vigilados y me pregunto entonces que como le haría para salir, claro yo supuse que me estaba escuchando pero no me di cuenta que el lo que tramaba era descubrirme, yo seguía explicándole como era que debía salir de ahí y en eso estaba cuando...."

"lo vi., vi a voz ronca detrás de la puerta, de una sola vez abrí la puerta y si estaba ahí era el, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había descubierto, ya era demasiado tarde..."

"si, Phoebe ya era demasiado tarde Arnold me había descubierto, le grite que no hiciera caso de la persona con el sintetizador de voz pero NO!!"

"No Gerald claro que no dejaría todo así, así que decidí no marcharme hasta no descubrir quien era realmente voz ronca"

"y que hiciste viejo"

"Se fue acercando más a mi, era el fin, yo tenía bastante miedo porque sabía que se había acabado, me descubriría, el preguntaba a cada paso quien era yo, que no..."

"Que no me marcharía hasta no saber quien era el. . . pero entonces ZAZ!!

"Helga que paso"

"pues tu que crees, me dolió el golpe pero, ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba descubierto, pues al caerme se me cayó el sombrero con el que me tapaba la cara"

"Arnold, como reacciono que dijo"

"Helga! tu?? Porque lo hiciste?

"Y ella que hizo?"

"Le dije que a quien esperaba, el no estaba conforme con haberme visto, NOO! seguía preguntando que porque lo había hecho que..."

"porque había hecho una cosa tan genial por una persona a la que decía odiar, ella solo contesto con su típica ironía"

"soy una persona genial, cabeza de balón"

"Por fin Arnold te atreviste a enfrentarla"

"si Gerald y ahora tenía la oportunidad de saber porque Helga me odia"

"si le dije que en el fondo el y sus amigos me dieron un poco de lástima"

"pero yo no terminaba de entender el motivo, no le creí que nos tuviera lástima así que seguí insistiendo"

"yo ya no pude más y le dije que lo había hecho por..."

"Por ti viejo, no lo puedo creer, o sea que a Helga le gustas, ahora se porque le cae mal Lila"

"Espera Gerald eso no es todo"

"NOO??"

"No, Phoebe ya no pude parar le dije que el que hubiera hecho si la persona que amaba estaba en dificultades"

"¿ama?¡¡"

"Si Gerald, eso mismo me pregunte"

"Wow!!, viejo eso si es nuevo, HELGA ENAMORADA"

"Si, le dije Arnold, TE AMO!!! Que otra chica te acosa de día y de noche, hace altares y libros de poemas en tu nombre,. . . Arnold te amo"

"aaa fue ahí donde ella me contesto, ya temía que ella era voz ronca pero ni idea tenía de lo que sucedía allá arriba"

"Aún no terminaba yo de reaccionar cuando de pronto"

"Si Phoebe, lo bese, bese esos labios rojos de mi amado, me sentía volar entre nubes, estaba tan feliz yo no quería despertar, era todo un hermoso sueño"

"La hice a un lado, yo estaba totalmente confundido por mi cabeza pasaron mil cosas, mi amor por Lila y sobre todo el desprecio que Helga me había dicho tantas veces tener y ahora la tenía frente a mi, acabábamos de besarnos, en esos momentos ella era otra persona totalmente diferente es como si no hubiese sido ella y no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, cualquier cosa que yo decía ella la malentendida hasta que pude aclarar un poco mi mente y recordé que tenía una misión y pude ponerla en su sitio bajarla de la nube en que estaba y reacciono por fin"

"Y luego baje abrazada de mi amado parecía de esas veces en los cuentos en que el príncipe rescata a la princesa atrapada en la torre más alta y bajan juntos para disfrutar su amor, todo parecía tan hermoso era realmente un bello sueño"

"Bajamos y lo demás ya lo sabes Gerald"

"Pero aún no me has dicho como le han hecho hasta ahora para seguir como si nada puesto que dices que ella te dijo que te amaba pero no se ve que sea así viejo"

"Pues bien. . . "

"Ya Arnold, pequeño a dormir mañana, se tienen que levantar temprano para ir a adornar el gimnasio para el día del baile"

"Esta bien, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana campeón"

"Hasta mañana pequeño hombrecito"

"Hasta mañana, Tex Tex"

"Hasta mañana mi niño"

"Buenas noches que descansen"

"Bien Gerald, mañana seguimos"

"Como digas viejo, pero te prometo que esta noche no podré dormir"

"lo mismo digo Gerald... lo mismo digo"

"Arnold, mi amor..."

"Bien se quedo dormida"

Phoebe se detiene un rato observa la cara de Helga la cual esta bañada por la luz de luna que le da un halo de ternura, camina la acomoda bien a modo de que sus pies no toquen el suelo, la arropa, otra vez la ve con una infinita ternura, se acerca a la cara de Helga y le da un tierno beso en la frente, Helga sigue repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez

"Arnold, mi amor"

"Hasta mañana, Helga que descanses, veras que todo saldrá bien"

Diciendo esto ultimo camina al otro lado de la cama se recuesta y trata de dormir.


	5. Pesadilla? o simplemente un sueño

Sábado 6:00 a.m.: El despertador suena, nadie desea levantarse tan temprano especialmente por ser un día para estar en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Arnold no pudo dormir en gran parte de la noche, debido, a que la leche que tomo es noche estaba muy fría y algo pasada la caducidad, Arnold por estar en otras cosas ni cuenta se dio, en cambio, Gerald intentó decirle pero tan ofuscado estaba contando lo que había pasado la noche del recate al vecindario que ni le oyó, eh ahí las consecuencias. Por lo tanto Arnold no dijo ni hizo nada para no despertar a su amigo que ya hacia dormido placidamente, así mismo algo similar pasaba en casa de Helga, solo que ha ella no le hizo daño la leche más bien fueron las galletas que como eran de chocolate le agudizaron el dolor de cabeza llegando a la migraña la cual desde hace poco menos de un año venía padeciendo y que por indicaciones del médico no debía comer nada irritante ni chocolates porque provocarían un intenso dolor de cabeza, lo que Helga no tomo en cuenta, como muchas cosas de las que le dicen, y es misma noche ambos quizás producto de la leche y las galletas tuvieron una pesadilla....

Al fondo de lo que al parecer es un hoyo interminable de oscuridad, se vislumbra lo que parece ser una silueta sentada sobre sus pies en una forma suplicante, si nos adentramos más en la oscuridad podremos ver que esa silueta toma forma, es Helga, que esta mirando con una profunda melancolía su amado relicario, tiene la cara demudada de tristeza, ahora parada frente a ella esta Arnold quien la ve de manera tierna pero a la vez se le ve confundido.

"Qué es lo que veo?..., de quién esta sombra que se dibuja con tanta luz en el fondo de esta inmensa oscuridad?, y por que me pregunto tanta tontería si se quien es?, vaya que si soy tonta, pero, que hago?, que le digo? y que tal si volteo a verle y no esta? De seguro ya vio el relicario en mis manos..., bueno eso al fin y al cabo ya no importa el lo sabe todo...

"Arnold¡?"

Helga al voltear la cabeza hacia arriba descubre que quien ella creía que estaba ahí con ella no esta...

"Arnold, dónde estás?, sabía que esto pasaría, siempre sucede en los tontos sueños¡¡¡...

Arnold a donde fuiste mi dulce pesar?¡"

"Helga"

"Arnold?, donde estás tonto cabeza de balón, que no me oyes contesta¡¡¡¡"

"Helga"

Le habla nuevamente esa voz tan misteriosa y dulce

"Helga, me amas?"

"Tu sabes que si zopenco¡¡"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes?"

"Eso hago zopenco, pero ya no te alejes mas tonto cabeza de balón"

Helga corre tanto como sus piernas se lo permiten, pero después desfallece sus fuerzas ya no le alcanzan para seguir corriendo, esa carrera al parecer nunca tendrá fin.

"(Enojada) Arnoldo ya no huyas miserable gusano...., (tono dulce casi meloso, pero triste) por que te alejas de mi?"

"No, te equivocas Helga yo nunca me alejo de ti, eres tu la que me alejas de ti"

"Noooo, Arnold¡¡¡¡ espera¡¡¡"

No alcanzaba a completar la frase cuando Arnold se desvaneció frente a ella en una inmensa nube de polvo muy fino, brillante y cristalino, fue entonces cuando Helga despertó algo sobresaltada, reaccionando a tiempo para no gritar y despertar a su dulce amiga, que, dormitaba a su lado aunque fue tarde porque Phoebe hacia ya un buen rato que estaba despierta debido a las múltiples quejas de su amiga, que esta ya no sabia si se quejaba por el dolor de cabeza, o por el dolor de su corazón ï, pero esto no fue lo más interesante sino que Helga al despertar y abrir sus ojos somnolientos vio como en la colcha conque se encontraba tapada, había restos de eso polvo fino en el cual Arnold momentos atrás en sus sueños había desaparecido, por un momento se olvida de que le duele la cabeza, esta meditando en su sueño de anoche, pero, lo que ella no alcanza a comprender es que muchas veces los sueños se hacen realidad...., cuando por fin reacciona su cabeza esta a punto de estallar, saca sus pastillas del cajón de su buro que se encuentra a uso centímetros de ella, decide volver a recostarse y tratar de dormir pero el dolor no la deja, ve el despertador ve con mucha tristeza al saber que hoy no vera a su amado, la otra chica al verla tan triste se preocupa y decide levantarse para ver en que puede apoyar.

"AYYY¡¡¡¡¡"

La mucha se asusta al escuchar el tan repentino grito de su amiga, por lo que por el momento no alcanza a reaccionar cuando lo logra corre hacia a su amiga quien ya hace tendida en la cama con las manos aprensando con fuerza su cabeza.

"Qué te sucede helga?, lo vez, te dije que no comieras tantas galletas con chocolate"

"si, si como digas, pero te lo suplico, C A L L A T E, no soporto el ruido será mejor que te marches ya¡¡"

"No lo se Helga, no quiero dejarte sola, ahora que no están tus papás"

"Que no escuchaste, vete ya¡¡¡¡¡"

"Esta bienHelga, como digas"

Diciendo esto en un tono de no muy convencida, pero sabe que es mejor así, helga tendrá muchas en que pensar y que soportar (soportar lo creo pero pensar? Con ese dolor de cabeza? Lo dudo), así que mejor decide ir darse por lo pronto una ducha para regresar en unos minutos y observar cual es el progreso de su amiga.

"Helga?"

Helga aunque con todo y el dolor de su cabeza le recuerda...

"Hey Phoebe si yo fuera tu no hablaría de más, porque no vivirías para seguir contándolo, así que la platica de anoche has de cuenta que nunca ocurrió, de acuerdo?, olvídalo.... "

"Entendido Helga, olvidando"

HEY ARNOLD¡¡¡, HEY ARNOLD¡¡¡, HEY ARNOLD¡¡¡¡,

"Qué sucede?... ay¡¡"

ZAZ¡¡

Se alcanzó a escuchar un estruendoso ruido en toda la casa, quien se da cuenta son solo 2 personas La abuela de Arnold y su mamá, quienes al escuchar el grito deciden ir a ver que ocurre, al llegar al mencionado cuarto solo ven a un muchacho con un chichón en la cabeza tirado a un lado de la cama y a otro remolinándose en la cama con un sudor aparentemente abundante

"Arnold, viejo, despierta son las 6:30 tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela"

Se acerca a despertarlo y siente que esta hirviendo, después de acercan Stella y la Abuela y al ver el estado de Arnold bajan a preparar unas compresas de agua fría, Arnold ni cuenta se da de lo que pasa a su alrededor el esta absorto recordando una y otra vez el sueño que tuvo hace unas horas...

"Hey Arnold"

"Donde estoy?"

"Hey Arnold"

"Quién eres?"

"Qué acaso tu no lo sabes?"

"Helga eres tu?"

Por respuesta solo obtuvo unas imágenes de su pasado.

Se vio de pie sosteniendo una sombrilla para tapar a una pequeña niña que se veía tan triste, esta estaba cubierta toda de lodo, su moño rosa le resulto lindo y en ese instante vio desvanecer a la pequeña niña y la sombrilla que había sostenido hace unos momentos en sus manos. Ahora ante el debajo en sus pies, aparecía aquel pequeño libro que algún día llego a ser importante, el libro se abrió y empezaron a pasar hojas y hojas hasta que se detuvo una hoja que al parecer Arnold jamás había leído, se agacho lo tomo en sus manos, con temor a que este se desvaneciera entre ellas y empezó a leer algo que decía si: _El destino del amor real no siempre es el sendero de luz, dicha y felicidad... antes habrá muchos obstáculos que vencer, miedos que vencer, cosas que padecer y otros senderos que tomar pero al final si logras conquistarlo el mayor regalo vendrá a ti..., _y ahora si el libro se desvaneció entre sus manos ante el esfuerzo inútil de Arnold por querer retenerlo con el.

Arnold camino por un rato entre la oscuridad, cuando al fondo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una pequeña luz apenas perceptible para la vista humana, Arnold se dirigio hacia ella y ante el aparecieron 2 largos caminos, el primero estaba entre curveado y recto lleno de espinas, serpientes enseñando su lengua, fuego brotando de lo que parecía ser tierra en el se respiraba pesadumbre y el segundo era recto y si bien no era muy hermoso si se veía muy tranquilo con mucha luz y lleno el camino de hermosos pétalos de rosas de todos los colores, no sabía cual escoger, de pronto puso un pie en el segundo camino y el otro sendero empezó a desaparecer cuando en su mente apareció el pequeño libro rosa abierto en aquel mensaje: - _El destino del amor real no siempre es el sendero de luz, dicha y felicidad . . . – _ entonces como si la verdad hubiera llegado a el corrio como deseperado hacia ese otro camino pero ya era tarde el otro camino se había esfumado . . .

"Arnold"

"Lila?"

"Arnold, ven ya es tarde"

Por un momento lo pensó como no ir, si era la voz de la dulce Lila, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera ella, pero recordó el otro camino le dio tristeza y recordó las ultimas palabras del mensaje: -_ antes habrá muchos obstáculos que vencer, miedos que vencer, cosas que padecer y otros senderos que tomar pero al final si logras conquistarlo el mayor regalo vendrá a ti...-_

"Arnold, ya es hora... ven"

"No importa lo que tenga que esperar, ni la persona que estoy a punto de perder, pero no iré por ese camino, esperare a que ese otro camino vuelva a estar aquí, se que algún día me darán una nueva oportunidad "

Dicho esto el segundo sendero también desapareció, dejando a Arnold, en completa oscuridad, de pronto vio como el primer sendero empezó a tomar forma otra vez frente a sus narices, esta vez no lo dejaría ir y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al sendero otra vez escucho la misma voz que le decía:

"Arnold por favor ya..."

Esa voz lo despertó y cuando abrió los ojos vio a su madre pidiéndole que se levantara porque el doctor había venido a chocarlo. En ese momento Arnold pensó...

"esa era la voz que me llamaba, uff que alivio por un momento pese que Lila no era mi sendero"

"Y Gerald¡¡¡ donde esta?¡¡¡?"

"Tranquilo Tex, le dimos a tu amigo el vaquero que se fuera tu estás hirviendo en calentura y no sería bueno que por hoy te levantaras de la cama, jovencito"

"Eso no puede ser¡¡¡ yo tenía que ir a la escuela a ver a Li... " (o sea como, Arnold todavía pensaba que Lila era su sendero y quería verla después de lo anterior que soñó anoche)

"O, no Arnold lo que te dijo tu abuela es cierto Arnold, como ya les había explicado, fue una simple infección en el estomago, pero para que no se complique no te podrás levantar al menos por hoy, por cierto aquí están mis honorarios, me tengo que ir tengo algo de prisa me esperan en casa de los Patakis"

"Esta bien doctor que...."

"Espere un momento dijo _Patakis"_

"Si al parecer una señorita tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza, me llamo otra jovencita muy preocupada por cierto"

Arnold ya no alcanzo a escuchar que terminaban arreglando se desmayo y se sumió en un profundo sueño totalmente en blanco porque por más que quiso aquel sueño no volvió a el.

Hola¡¡¡ por fin pude subir un nuevo capitulo, de verdad lo siento he tenido falta de inspiración y aunque del todo no ha querido volver espero que este capitulo les halla sido de su agrado

YaShi-mgj: tus sugerencias me sirvieron de mucho, gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic, y también espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ok?

Paula: que tal amiga? Que bueno que te halla gustado y claro el baile será de lo más interesante, estate atenta ;)

Dark: amigo, claro que tus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta solo espero contar con tiempo disponible ok? Y gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer mi fic

sfrodita: ya vez no fue pronto pero = y si actualice ;)

Brainy: que ondin cuatacho? Claro que seguiré adelante y mas con nuestro apoyo.

Will: pues éxito no lo se, puede que si, y que si ha gustado pues pienso que si pero = gracias por el apoyo, y espera de Lila aun hay más y si perdona por la equivocación en el nombre de Phoebe se me va, lo siento pero lo resolveré y no hay problema que no te hallas pronunciado antes lo hiciste y eso el lo que cuenta y bien nos vemos el fin... espero ï

Bueno Gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta ahora me siento feliz de que les halla gustado y espero seguir en su predilección y seguir también contando con su apoyo y sus reviews ok? Nos vemos espero que pronteo


	6. QUIERES IR AL BAILE?

Gerald y Phoebe salieron de las casas de sus amigos algo apurados, puesto que a ambos se les había hecho tarde por cuidar a sus respectivos amigos, e igual también porque el autobús de la escuela no pasaba los sábados y el autobús que los dejaba cerca de la escuela ya había pasado y los había dejado así que ahora a correr¡¡

Mientras tanto también venían pensando ambos en sus respectivos amigos los 2 con las mismas dudas...

"Porque si Helga le dijo por fin a Arnold lo que sentía, ahora actúan como si nada se hubiera dicho ni hecho aquel día"

Con estos pensamientos venían caminando, hasta que sin darse cuenta al dar vuelta a la esquina justo para llegar a la escuela estuvieron a punto de chocar, Gerald al parecer llevaba la vista al frente y Phoebe venia cabizbaja, por lo que ella no se dio cuenta de quien venia doblando la esquina...

"Ouch . . . lo siento . . . Gerald?"

"O no importa, vamos sigamos juntos el camino, imagino que vas a la escuela verdad?"

"Si, pero dime porque vienes caminando te dejo el camión, eh Gerald? (ji, ji)"

"Si, eso parece y a ti también veo que te a dejado verdad? (ja, ja)"

"Este . . . bueno . . . al parecer . . . pues creo . . . pues si"

"Y Helga a poco ella si lo alcanzo y te dejo"

"No como crees, lo que pasa es que ella no vendrá hoy a la escuela, si recuerdas hace poco menos de 1 año empezó con problemas de migraña"

"Si algo supe"

"Pues verás anoche comió galletas de chocolate y las tiene prohibidísimas, pero ya sabes Helga..."

"Si, por que será que jamás hace caso de lo que le dicen?"

"No lo se, ya sabes es Helga... y Arnold ¿porque no vienen juntos?"

"Pues parecerá extraño pero Arnold también tuvo un pequeño problemita"

"¿Que, también le duele la cabeza?"

"No, lo que paso con el es que por estar hable y hable toda la noche no se dio cuenta de que la leche estaba algo pasada de caducidad y ya sabes le dio una infección en el estomago, pero lo bueno es que La Abuela y su mamá se quedaron a cuidarlo"

"Eso también me preocupa porque Helga se quedo sola, bueno con el doctor, pero se ira y esta sola. . . "

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Lila"

"Y Rhonda y Nadine que no se vendrían juntas?"

"Si chicos, lo que pasó es que se me hizo un poco tarde, no alcancé el autobús y les llame para avisarles que las alcanzaría en el gimnasio"

"Y por cierto Gerald, ¿y Arnold?

"De hecho Lila, tanto Arnold como Helga esta mañana amanecieron algo indispuestos"

"Que raro ayer los vi perfectamente bien a los dos, pero bueno díganme seguro no es nada grave ¿verdad?"

"No, Arnold un poco de dolor de estomago y Helga solo tiene un pequeñísimo dolor de cabeza"

"O, su migraña verdad? Y Arnold que paso le cayo algo pesado"

"Si eso es"

"Menos mal, miren ya estamos por llegar será mejor que nos apresuremos, porque entre platica y platica ya se nos hizo muy tarde y si no llegamos ahora nos tocaran las tareas más difíciles "

"Tienes razón Lila, vamos"

Lila se apresura y corre, Phoebe tras de ella sin fijarse a los lados y por ende no ve que Eugene se acerca en su bicicleta, Gerald si lo alcanza a ver pero ya no puede gritarle tiene que actuar rápido así que avienta a Phoebe a la banqueta de enfrente mientras que Eugene no puede controlar la bicicleta y tropieza con Gerald ambos van a dar al suelo, Eugene cae encima de Gerald diciendo su clásico. . .

"Estoy bien"

Phoebe se preocupa, corre para auxiliar a Gerald y quitar de encima a Eugene

"Gerald, te encuentras bien?"

"Si Phoebe, gracias"

"Ven dame tu mano, te ayudo a levantarte"

Gerald le da la mano, Phoebe lo ayuda a levantarse y pasa la mano del chico por sus hombros, pero Gerald esta algo pesado para la pequeña y frágil Phoebe así que solo lo alcanza a llevar hasta la banqueta contigua y caen los 2 otra vez pero ahora Phoebe se interpone entre el y el suelo y por lo mismo Gerald cae encima de ella, Gerald al darse cuenta de lo sucedido ve a una chica con los ojos cerrados abrazada a el, Phoebe abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Gerald que se encuentra encima de ella, ambos se ven a los ojos, nadie dice nada, nadie hace nada, pero poco a poco sus rostros se aproximan cada vez más la una a la otra, sus ojos están por cerrarse, las mejillas de ambos están algo rojas a Gerald apenas y se le alcanza a distinguirse pero Phoebe parece un tomate, sus labios están apunto de juntarse. . ."

"Gerald, Phoebe, están bien?"

"Si. . . (aaaa mal momento para llegar), Lila gracias"

Dicen ambos mientras sus mejillas empiezan a ponerse más coloradas aun.

"Entonces que hacen ahí tirados levántense"

"O si tienes razón Lila, . . . vamos Phoebe dame tu mano"

Phoebe le da las gracias a Gerald con una amplia y sincera sonrisa y al levantarse otra vez se quedan viendo el uno a otro, esto es irremediable puesto que las hormonas en cierto modo mandan, se quedan viendo el uno al otro con las manos enlazadas sin que ninguno de los 2 haga algo al respecto, esto se pone complicado, Lila tiene los ojos muy abiertos no sabe que hacer si quedarse ahí o correr simplemente no acierta ha hacer nada, pero sabe que si hace mucho relajo estos dos no acabaran nunca con la carrilla que tendrán por el tiempo que les resta en la escuela.

"Gerald creo que deberíamos entrar, estamos haciendo esperar a Lila y a los demás chicos del salón"

Dice todo esto mientras suelta la mano de Gerald con delicadeza pero a al vez con firmeza, agacha la mirada para terminar con esta perturbadora posición antes de que alguien más a parte de Lila se de cuenta, aunque claro todos ya lo habían notado, nadie dice nada, todo a petición del Sr. Simmons, a demás todos saben que ya esta próxima la despedida donde todos tomarán su propio camino y es por eso que los sentimientos están a flor de piel y la mayoría ya tienen cola que les pisen por decir algo, es por eso que nadie hace comentarios al respecto o más a casi nadie le conviene decir nada si es que no quieren que se metan con ellos. Claro siempre ahí algún tonto. . .

"Phoebe y Gerald se quieren y no son novios. . . "

Todos los demás se molestan por la falta de incomprensión

"Harold¡¡"

"Qué?"

"Cállate ya, o ¿quieres que les diga a todos que yo te gusto, eh?

"¿Qué?¡¡, acaso estas loca¡¡¡, yo jamás me fijaría en ti"

"UUU"

Exclamaron todos a una misma voz provocando el silencio de estos 2 las risas de algunos y los comentarios de otros

"Guarden silencio niños, ahora ya que acabo el tiempo de tolerancia para poder llegar, repartiremos las tareas, ahora por favor divídanse por parejas y luego diríjanse a mi"

Gerald como ya todos se imaginaran le pide a Phoebe que sean pareja ya que ambos amigos de ellos no están a lo que Phoebe accede muy gustosa, diciendo esto se dirigen al Sr. Simmons para que les asigne su tarea.

"Bien Gerald y Phoebe se encargarán de el tema y música del baile"

Así poco a poco van llegando con el maestro todos los demás chicos

"Stinky, Sid, Harold, Rhonda, Nadine y Lila. . ."

"Nooo¡¡¡"

"Acéptalo Harold yo se que te gusto, ya no lo niegues y es más te ha dado el privilegio el Sr. Simmons de estar conmigo, deberías estar agradecido, muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar"

"Pues me rehúso"

"Harold guarda silencio"

"Si profesor como diga"

"Bien ustedes 6 se harán cargo del arreglo del salón. Los demás, se encargaran de las bebidas y botanas. Y recuerden vender los mayores boletos posibles porque de ahí sacaremos para algunas cosas del baile"

"Si¡¡"

"Bien entonces pueden retirarse y nos vemos el lunes para ver que propuestas traen todos"

"Si, hasta el Lunes, Sr. Simmons"

Gritan todos a coro, mientras se alejan cada uno por su lado, ahora solo queda una pareja la cual se ve preocupada

"Sr. Simmons"

"Si Gerald dime"

"Vera pues ... Arnold y ... Helga"

"OH, si Gerald que paso con Arnold y con Helga porque no vinieron hoy, ellos son muy responsables y nunca están faltando"

"Pues vera de eso precisamente quería hablarle, lo que pasa es que Arnold y Helga enfermaron anoche y no podrán venir a la escuela y no sabemos en cuantos días podrán recuperarse. . . "

"Entiendo, bueno eso es lo de menos, pues como sabía que había alguna razón para que ellos faltaran previne todo y por eso a ustedes les encargue 2 tareas para que les digan a sus amigos que tendrán que juntarse por pareja, esto no se los dije delante de los demás pues pensarían que tengo favoritismo"

"Si entendemos Sr. Simmons, y muchas gracias, pues como sabíamos que esto lo tomaría como participación grupal para la calificación final, nos preocupaban nuestros amigos"

Mientras estos resolvían como quedarían asignadas las cosas a la pareja y platicaban acerca del estado de Arnold y Helga, había un chico algo rollizo que esperaba que la pareja y el Sr. Simmons se desocuparan

"Ay, esos tontos que piensan platicar todo el día. . . "

Esto decía una y otra vez hasta que por fin con alegría vio como se despedían. Espero a que se acabara de retirar la pareja para abordar al profesor

"Sr. Simmons, espere"

"Si Harold, dime"

"Pues verá. . . Sr. Simmons. . . yo"

"Harold ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues verá, yo, pues, mmm, podemos llevar pareja aunque no sea del mismo salón?"

"Tu sabes que si Harold, cada quien podrá llevar a cuantas personas quisiere llevar siempre y cuando cada una pague su boleto"

"Esta bien Sr. Simmons, Gracias¡¡¡"

"No, hay de que Harold, cuídate"

"Si Sr. Simmons gracias de nuevo"

El chico se dirigió corriendo a casa de su amiga para darle la noticia, con mucha alegría eso si.

"Mmm, que rico estuvo el helado, gracias por invitarme Gerald"

"No hay porque, sabes que me gusta ser un caballero, sobre todo con damas hermosas y educadas"

Phoebe no cabe de emoción sus mejillas parecen 2 tomates están completamente rojos de pronto todo se acaba ve el reloj y recuerda a Helga su amiga la cual esta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Lo siento Gerald debo irme, Helga me preocupa"

"Es cierto, lo había olvidado Arnold esta también enfermo, pero espero que volvamos a tomar un helado juntos"

"Claro que si Gerald además estaremos varios días juntos preparando lo del baile"

"Es cierto el baile, ¿Por cierto Pheebs?"

Sin que la chica se de cuenta Gerald arranca una bella rosa roja que esta a su costado, lo mejor es que no se espino porque llevaba una navaja de explorador en el bolsillo

"Dime Gerald"

Toma la rosa entre sus manos, se dirige a Phoebe que todavía esta sentada en la banca se inca ante sus pies, a lo cual la chica esta desconcertada y totalmente pálida pues no sabe a que se debe ese cambio en Gerald.

"Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile?"

Phoebe toma la rosa entre sus manos, claro que quiere ir al baile, como decirle que no a la persona que quieres?

"Claro que si Gerald eso me gustaría mucho"

"Que bien, entonces vamos se te hace tarde para llegar a la casa de tu amiga Helga"

Gerald le ofrece su brazo el cual Phoebe acepta a l se van caminando totalmente serios hasta la mitad del camino que es cuando Gerald pregunta

"Porque Helga lloraba ayer?, dirás que soy curioso pero la verdad me intriga saber que fue lo que paso ayer"

"Pues si, eres un chico curioso, pero tu o viste todo entonces porque preguntas, además de seguro ya le dijiste a Arnold y este ya te ha de ver contado SU VERDAD o no?"

"Y tu como sabes eso, acaso Helga también te contó lo de Industrias Futuro?"

"Cambiemos de tema, si Helga se entera me mata"

"No, ahora dime que paso en fin los 2 ya lo sabemos"

"Pero lo que sabemos nadie más puede saberlo"

"Claro yo lo hago por Arnold sabes que Helga no es santo de mi devoción"

"Si lo se, pero si ya sabes todo que más quieres que te diga, Helga ama a Arnold, pero no creo que Arnold piense igual, además no entiendo como es que soportaron tanto tiempo con esta situación"

"Entonces es cierto Arnold no me mintió, pero sabes no creo que del todo tengas toda la razón, anoche mientras Arnold dormía yo me quede pensando en todo lo que me contó, y claramente escuche a Arnold, llamando varias veces a Helga, sea lo que sea mi amigo esta volviéndose loco por causa de Helga"

Los chicos platicaban sin ningún temor, pero no se percataron que una chica se había acercado a ellos y había escuchado toda la conversación

"Esta es mi desición, le diré no a Arnold"

La chica se acerca a ellos con una cara llena de tristeza y una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

"Hola chicos que hay de nuevo"

"Hola Lila, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?"

La pareja se ve preocupada teme a ver sido escuchada pero ya es tarde

"No se preocupen chicos no escuche sus declaraciones románticas"

"No es eso Lila, pero dime entonces porque lloras"

Lila responde con un gran esfuerzo tragándose la tristeza por dentro, no quiere llorar, y aunque ella se considera débil realmente es muy fuerte y prosigue con su gran actuación

"Lo que pasa, es que ver a una pareja tan enamorada me da gran alegría"

Los chicos se sienten en parte aliviados pero también algo nerviosos por el comentario de Lila

"Bien no quiero interrumpirlos, solo que los alcance para preguntarles por Arnold pues quiero ir a visitarlo, de hecho me voy ahora o no podré ir a verlo pues se hará tarde"

"Bien Lila, nos vemos"

"Me saludan a Helga"

Lila camina despacio pero cuando ve que ya esta lejos de ahí y los pierde de vista se pone a correr y llorar a la vez. Amaba a Arnold? Eso ella no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que Arnold no sería feliz con ella queriendo a Helga y era solo tiempo para que Arnold se diera cuenta del amor que sentía por Helga.

"Bien Phoebe, veré, si alcanzo a Lila pues también tengo que llegar con Arnold aun tengo preguntas que hacerles"

"Esta bien, yo también tengo que entrar y darle a Helga la gran noticia de que trabajara en equipo con Arnold, pero venga te acompaño a la esquina y me regreso"

Ahora ya no hay nadie que los interrumpa solo esta el sol y el aire que toca sus caras y los hace estremecer, el día era bello, la pareja esta realmente enamorada y no era de hoy era de hace ya tiempo, caminan rumbo a la esquina pero en medio de su camino sus caras se acercaron sus bocas comenzaron a juntarse sus labios empezaron a bailar la danza del amor y sus manos se entrelazaron en una bella historia de amor sin fin. Después de algunos minutos se separaron, los dos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, no sentían vergüenza solo sabían que se querían.

"Hasta el lunes, Pheebs"

"Hasta luego, Gerald"

Después se despidieron con otro tierno beso corto pero tierno. Arriba una rubia los observaba, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero con las imágenes le bastaba, estaba feliz por su amiga pero estaba mayormente triste porque sabía que su gran amor era imposible.

**

* * *

**

**Will: quise tomar en cuenta tu archivo con las correcciones que le habías hecho lamentablemente no pude porque el archivo me llego mal, pero si corregí lo de la parte de los padreas de Arnold ; ) y lo vuelo a decir no odio a Lila solo se me hace UNA MOSQUITA MUERTA (sin ofender, je, je) gracias por todo y soportarme con mis incoherencias, sabes que te quiero eres un gran amigo.**

**Gaby: gracias que linda que sigas a pendiente de mi fci espero no decepcionarte.**

**Brai: que bien que te guste espero que te la hallas pasado bien en tu cumple y para que todos se enteren lo pongo aquí MUCHAS FELICIDADES¡¡¡**

**Paula: gracias amiga por estar al pendiente y porque se que siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito.**


	7. SENTIMIENTOS

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA Y LILA

La tarde paso tranquila con todo y el gran dolor de cabeza que a un persistía y no parecía querer ceder por ningún momento, la chica pensó toda la tarde que era lo que pasaba por que el amor no podía ser para ella, porque siempre había alguien mas la que lo encontraba y se quedaba con lo mejor de la vida…

"¡CRIMINAL¡, maldita cabeza la mía, aunque más maldito es mi corazón porque aun con toda la migraña del mundo no es comparable con el dolor de mi corazón cuando sabe que tu nunca serás para el"

Una nueva lagrima corrió por el rostro de la pequeña, un suspiro y una punzada en el corazón la obligaron a levantarse y caminar hacia el baño, la pequeña abrió la puerta del baño levanto la mirada camino… y sus ojos se postraron en el espejo que yacía frente a ella, su semblante era lastimero y sus ojos estaban irritados…

"Oh¡, maldita sea mi suerte, que aunque estas tan cerca de mi, cada día te siento más lejos, mi desgracia es tan grande porque te quiero y tu la quieres y ella a ti pero jamás su amor será tan grande como lo es el mió por ti"

Su mirada quería investigar lo mas profundo de su corazón, ellos querían conocer la verdad del corazón de la chica que esta de reflejo en aquel espejo, aunque aun sin verlos era mas que obvio lo que albergaban esas pequeñas esmeraldas

"oh¡, espejo esta es tu imagen?, quien es esta que se refleja en ti que aun conociéndola tan bien me resulta tan desconocida?... eres tan débil… eres tan tonta¡¡, como se te ocurriría siquiera imaginar que alguien como el se podría fijar siquiera un instante en ti? Como no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que lo único que siente ese chico por ti es lastima? Si¡ lastima desde ese día que te vio toda llena de lodo?, ese trágico día qué aprecio para quedarse en tu corazón¡¡¡"

Viendo al espejo lloro, ya sus ojos no podían contener esas lagrimas y su corazón no podía ya contener todo el dolor que residía en el, se llevo las manos a los ojos y la cabeza la agito una y otra vez de un lado para otro, tratando de negar todo lo que sentía desde hace años por un chico que ella imaginaba ni la hacia en este mundo… así pasaron las horas la chica lloraba su desgracia y una vez mas enjuago sus lagrimas, abriendo la llave del lavamanos, el agua escurría por entre sus dedos pero con la poco que se quedaba en sus manos era mas que suficiente para enjuagar de su cara de la tristeza que la inundaba, pero ni toda el agua del universo sería capaza de eliminar siquiera un pequeño instante de amor y tristeza que en este momento inundaba todo su ser…

Volvió a ver el espejo y se recrimino así misma su debilidad… ella era una Pataki como era posible que llorara por ese tonto cabeza de balón?

"Oh¡, Arnoldo eres un tonto cabeza de balón que no puede ver mas allá de sus narices, que no puede ver que la belleza de una persona no reside en la belleza externa si no en el interior de cada persona¡… Como es posible Arnoldo que siempre tu puedas ver en tus amigos la verdad y conocerlos a fondo y sin embargo a mi no tratas de conocerme si quiera un poco?¡"

Le dirijo una ultima mirada al espejo llena de amargura y tristeza, bajo la mirada, apretó los labios y los ojos, apretó fuertemente a la vieja Betsy, subió su brazo rápidamente y así como lo bajo y apretando sin dejar un momento de hacer fuerza a la vieja Betsy y golpeo con toda la fuerza que le permitió su cuerpo el lavabo, el dolor no la inmuto ni siquiera un instante, volvió a llorar de tristeza.

Se volteo de espalda a el espejo agarro lo primero que vio a su paso, (un libro de poemas que había hojeado horas atrás después de que el doctor se fuera de su casa) se volteo de nuevo al espejo y sin siquiera mirarlo se lo arrojo con toda la fuerza de su corazón como si este tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias y en el fondo se decía a si misma que este era quien conocía todo su interior y no quería ver nada que le recordara lo débil que era…

"Tonto, mil veces tonto cabeza de balón…"

Corrió con la rapidez que le dejaba tener sus pies debiluchos, abrió la puerta de su cuarto de un solo golpe así mismo la cerro, corrió hasta llegar a su cama y se arrojo sobre ella con sollozos de su corazón…

"Tonto, tonto"- se repetía una y otra vez-"Tonto sea mi estúpido corazón que se dejo cautivar por dos esmeraldas, una cabeza de balón y un cuerpo de spaghetti con un nudo por estomago¡¡¡, qué será de mi ahora que te he perdido?, que será de mi ahora que jamás serás para mi…"

"Te amo Arnoldo, se que te amo¡¡, y tu a mí ni me haces en este desgraciado mundo, amo tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser, amo tu cabeza de balón y amo tu gallardía, amo tus labio color cereza y amo tus ojos esmeralda y sobre todo amo tu corazón tan protector a los demás…"

"Que será de mi ahora que ya no te tendré a mi lado?... que será de mi ahora que ya no este más aquí para consolarte en medio de alguna tristeza tuya?... A donde partiré aun no lo se, lo que si se es que mi alma, mente y corazón se quedarán aquí… se quedarán contigo por siempre…"

"Mi amor eterno…, mi vida sin ti será como un abismo sin fondo, como una pesadilla sin un despertar, como un laberinto sin salida, como una oscuridad sin luz, jamás nadie podrá ocupar este lugar que ocupas en mi corazón, nadie será como tu, nadie tendrá tu lugar nunca¡¡¡¡"

De pronto la pequeña escucho ruido, su curiosidad la obligo a ver que sucedía, así que se decidió levantarse de la cama y asomarse para poder observar una pareja que se veía sumamente enamorada…

"Que daría yo por ser ella y el mi amado Arnold"

Los jóvenes platicaban muy amenamente y vio como se acercaba una tercera persona al lugar

"Lila, esa tonta… ¿que es lo que quiere ahora?"

Después puedo observar como la chica se alejaba del lugar, la pareja También emprendió un nuevo camino, y pudo alcanzar a ver la despedida de la joven pareja.

"¡Que bien¡, ahora me quitan a mí única amiga"

La pequeña reacciono rápidamente y pudo entender que no podía ser mas egoísta de lo que había sido hasta ahora…

"NO¡, si amas algo déjalo libre… Amiga me siento feliz por ti"

Y con una sonrisa vio el beso de la joven pareja

"Arnold yo… yo… yo… me siento… muy feliz…"

Nuevamente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

"Me siento muy feliz por ti…"

Su corazón de desborono al decir estas palabras

"De todo corazón te deseo lo mejor que seas muy feliz al lado de la chica que amas aunque esa chica…"

Su alma se oscureció y su cara reflejaba una tristeza infinita y su corazón… su corazón estaba en agonía

"Aunque esa chica no sea yo"

Y con estas últimas palabras su corazón agonízate ahora sangraba de dolor…

Su rostro nuevamente se inundo de lagrimas y observo como la chica que hasta hace un momento besaba al moreno, se deponía a regresar por el camino a su casa… corrió al baño nuevamente a lavarse lo mas rápido que pudo la cara y tratar de levantar lo mas que pudo los vidrios rotos…

"Helga¡, Helga ya llegue…"

"Si si como digas"

"Donde estas?"

"En el baño"

La chica se apresuro a subir y Helga por el apuramiento no tomo las medidas de seguridad necesarias y se corto dejando correr un hilo de sangre por sus manos..

"Helga¡¡¡"

"Que paso muñeca por que gritas, solo es un poco de sangre"

Acercó su mano al rostro de la occidental y esta grito

"No seas tan miedosa solo es un poco de S-A-N-G-R-E, entiendes, Sangre, haber repite después de mi SAN-…"

"Si Helga se lo que es, pero que paso que es este espejo roto?"

"Nada, no es nada solo es como dices tu un espejo roto…."

La pequeña sabia que había lago más y lo pudo observar en el rostro de su amiga que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

"Lloraste"

Con estas palabras la otra pequeña ya no pudo más con su aparente dureza y apatía corrió a los brazos de su amiga y sollozo por unos momentos…

► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄► ♥ ◄

"Oh¡, Arnold que es lo que siento por ti… acaso es amor o un simple capricho por algo que no puedo tener?"

La pelirroja corría con todo lo que tenía y por la rapidez a la que iba no pudo controlar sus pequeños pies que se enredaron uno con otro haciéndola caer sobre las piedras y sangrando sus rodillas y manos

Por un momento no pudo pensar en nada, no se molesto en levantarse, no sentía el dolor y solo reacciono hasta que un joven se acerco a ella…

"¿Estas bien?"

Le tendió la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse, ella acepto esa calida mano y solo hasta entonces sintió una pequeña punzada en manos y rodillas por la caída que acababa de obtener

"Si si estoy bien, muchas gracias"

"¿Estas triste vedad?, quien es el tonto por quien estas así, deja que sepa quien es y lo voy a triturar"

Involuntariamente este chico la hizo sonreír

"Bueno por lo menos te hice sonreír"

"Si gracias,… mi nombre es Lila… me tengo que ir"

"Oh, si perdona no me he presentado mi nombre es Will, volveré a verte algún día?"

"Tal vez, adiós y gracias por todo…"

"Adiós…"

Ella prosiguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro pero su corazón seguía triste, aunque este chico le abrió una nueva esperanza, Will por su parte no pudo dejar de observarla esta chica le había robado el corazón…

"Adiós Lila, se que algún día te volveré a ver…"

La chica camino por algunos minutos que para ella fueron horas, en su pensamiento no había nada estaba en blanco, se paro frente a la casa del chico por el cual sentía confusión en su corazón, no sabía si dirigirse hacia ella pero opto por no hacerlo, camino rumbo al parque y se sentó en un columpio

"¿Que habrá en tu corazón?, ¿Cuáles serán tus sentimientos hacia mi?, ¿ es que acaso lo nuestro es simplemente una loca obsesión?"

"Ahora que decidí ser feliz, hice todo lo contrario ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?, uff, es tan difícil entender al propio corazón… "

El viento movía el columpio y las trenzas de la pelirroja

"Aaaa, que bella es la vida pero aun así es tan triste sin ti… como te necesito, quisiera en estos momentos preguntarte tantas cosas… madre… que el lo que debo hacer?"

"Si estuvieras conmigo me dirías que hacer, pero no estas aquí, como te extraño y te necesito"

Una pequeña luz y un extraño calorcito inundo su corazón, la persona que ella necesitaba tanto en estos momentos estaba ahí en su corazón solo que ella no lo entendía, así que una pequeña vocecita que salía de su corazón le dijo…

"Mi pequeña, no me necesitas, tu eres muy fuerte y sabrás lo que necesites hacer, a tu lado tienes la mejor guía: Dios y tu padre y yo que viviré por siempre en tu corazón mientras tu me recuerdes…"

"Madre¡, tienes razón, cuanto te amo, gracias"

Aun sentía tristeza por no ser la elegida en el corazón del chico deseado pero era lo suficientemente madura para entender que la vida no siempre te da lo que deseas

"Oh¡, Arnold eres tan tierno y dulce, que lastima que tu corazón no sea para mi pero es lo mejor"

Una lagrima intento salir de ella pero no la dejo otra lo logro y ella la quito con fuerza y decisión, no lloraría, no mas ya había decidido ser feliz

"Ya es tarde debo ir a casa"

Emprendió su camino a casa y mientras caminaba con lentitud y decisión y el viento la acompañaba a ella en su nuevo camino…

* * *

_Will: espero poder hacer una buena historia, no soy muy buena escritora como podrás ver pero el intento se le hace... por cierto ya viste a quien encuentra Lila en su camino je je... ☺_

Mimi Star: Nunca es tarde y me algre que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un review de verdad que lo aprecio mucho¡¡¡, las preguntas sobre Harold y compañia ya se responderán por si solas...

Gaby: bueno estoy muy bien en lo que cabe...y que bueno saber que cuento contigo hasta el final a por cierto Will desde cuanto te mando saludar pero ya sabes tengo memoria de teflon upss merezco un jalon de orejas je je

Gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic y dejan reviews y tambien a los que no dejan (pero dejen no sean malitos se siente bien leer lo que opinan de la imaginacion de uno) espero seguir contando con ustedes y sobre todo espero que les guste este capitulo... realmente me inspire y Helga me dejo expresarme a mi por como me siento...


	8. LUNES

Lunes por la mañana, escuela PS 118

Todos están fascinados platicando sobre los proyectos respecto al próximo baile que se efectuara exactamente en 6 días, el ambiente en el salón de clases es distinto a muchos otros pues se respira alegría y entusiasmo. En el transcurso de cinco minutos un cabeza de balón llegaba al salón, se veía más pálido de lo normal todavía algo resentido por la enfermedad del potro día.

* * *

"Hey, Arnold como estas viejo, que tal siguen tus lombrices"

"Mejor Gerald, por lo menos pude venir hoy a la escuela, aunque claro el doctor me prohibió todo lo que tenga que ver con grasas, picantes y refrescos por lo menos en una semana"

"Eso esta mal viejo, hoy precisamente nos vamos a juntar al termino de la clase para ponernos de acuerdo por lo del baile y vamos a llevar dulces, refrescos papas y por supuesto con mucha salsa"

"Por cierto viejo, que tal vas con lo del tema del baile? Con eso de que tu pareja para decidir esto es Helga no veo que puedas progresar mucho verdad?"

"ES CIERTO¡¡¡, el tema¡¡¡, no pues tienes razón Helga es algo difícil y con la migraña todavía esta de mal humor, de hecho el domingo no pudo y creo que no quiso recibirme en su casa así que no pudimos hacer realmente nada, tengo varias ideas pero no se…"

"Niños es hora de clase después pueden platicar todo lo que deseen…"

Así transcurrió el día, con una aburrida clase de literatura española, en realidad a quien más le gustaba esta clase no estaba y quisieran o no se le extrañaba, pues sus bromas hacían sacar de la monotonía todo el día, nadie ponía atención al siempre alegre señor Simmons, todos estaban mandándose papelitos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el baile.

A la hora del almuerzo todos abandonaron rápidamente el salón de clases, todos querían proseguir con las pláticas que habían dejado pendientes al iniciar las clases

"…Lo se, lo se pero aún no decido si ponerme el vestido rojo que me trajeron hace una semana de Paris o el vestido negro con incrustaciones de cristal cortado que me compre el sábado en México… por cierto sabían que en México la ropa es de muy buena calidad… pero como van ha saber si lo más que salen es a la tienda de ropa de la esquina solo Lila es tan sofisticada como yo como para saber de lo que hablo, no es cierto querida"

"Eso creo…"

"Bueno como les decía no se cual ponerme, todo depende de cómo valla vestido mi pareja…"

"Por cierto Rhonda, quien es tu pareja aun no nos has dicho…"

"Nadine, Nadine, mi querida Nadine hay cosas que no se pueden decir porque perderían su encanto; por cierto Lila y Arnold ya te pidió que fueras al baile con el?, o es tan bebo que aun no lo ha hecho"

"No es que sea bobo Rhonda solo que…"

"Oh, mi cariñito aquí estas, te busque por toda la escuela"

"Aléjate de mi gusano no quiero ni verte"

"Se que me deseas, vamos Rhonda ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?"

"¿¡¡QUE?¡¡¡ estas loco¡¡¡ jamás iría al baile con tigo, además ya tengo con quien ir…"

"En serio?, y a ver ese tipo ya te invito por lo menos?"

"No aun no, pero se que lo hará"

"Vamos mi adorada princesa después te arrepentirás"

"Arrepentirme de no ir contigo, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, por favor Curly, pequeño gusano "

"Vamos princesa regálame un besito de esa hermosa boca…"

"Estas loco?, ni por todo el dinero del mundo"

Y como casi siempre estos dos empezaron con su ya rutinaria comedia Rhonda corriendo pidiéndole a Curly que se alejara de ella, mientras que este otro no se daba por vencido correteándola por todo lugar al que ella llegara…

"Y que me dices si vas a venir al baile con migo?...

"Claro Harold, que bueno que pienses ser una persona sofisticada de ah.."

"No hablaba contigo Rhonda, creo que te equivocaste… Espera no te vallas"

Gritaba Harold desesperado porque la chica de sus sueños al ver que Rhonda llego decidió no empezar un pleito y se marcho

"Acéptalo si no soy yo nadie ira con tigo a ese baile"

Harold ya no escucho más se retiro de ahí y prosiguió su marcha en busca de su amiga por otro lado Curly otra vez encontró a Rhonda y prosiguieron otra vez su loca comedia.

"No has visto a Lila?"

"Si viejo la acabo de ver andaba con las demás chicas como Helga no vino…"

"Es cierto como seguirá?"

"No lo se viejo, pero para que quieres a Lila"

"Mira ahí están las chicas…"

Diciendo este se alejo de su amigo y emprendió camino con rumbo a la chica de sus sueños; Gerald hizo lo mismo

"Hola Lila"

"Hola Arnold, que sucede"

Aquí Lila hizo su típica sonrisita de niña tierna, con lo que logro derretir a Arnold, agacho la mirada como en señal de coquetería y le dirigió nuevamente la mirada a Arnold.

"Yo… verás…. Quisiera saber…. Si… tu… pues…"

"Oh, Arnold será en otro momento ya es hora de entrar al salón"

Y dejo ahí a Arnold con la palabra en la boca, Lila sabía lo que Arnold quería decirle y lo que hizo fue poner una tonta excusa, aunque claro como siempre Lila le daba alas a Arnold con su sencilla coquetería, que, hacia pensar a cualquiera que, cualquier rechazo era un simple _puede ser_ y con Arnold no fue la excepción.

"Hermosa mami, vamos la clase espera"

"Oh, Gerald, ji ji ji"

De nuevo prosiguieron las clases y todos seguían sin prestar atención, todos excepto Brainy que seguía sin saber que ocurria a su alrededor y parecía tan atento en clases que en serio parecia estar muy atento más nadie sabía que en su mente solo una persona ocupaba todo en el … Helga.

Al termino de las clases todos empezaron a sacar lo que habían traido para empezar a entrar en acciónpara el día tan esperado, todos estan ansiosos por decir lo que tenían preparado, todos menos Arnold que estaba preocupado porque no había hecho nada de su encargo porque no habñia podido comunicarse con Helga

"Bien chicos espero que todos hallan cumplido con sus encargos"

"Señor Simmos"

"Dime Stinky"

"Lo que pasa Señor Simmons es que a mi equipo le toco el arreglo del salón pero verá necesitamos saber el tema para saber como y que es lo que debemos comprar para el arreglo del gimnasio"

"Tienes razón Stinky… a ver a quien le toco el tema del baile"

"A mi Señor Simmons, traigo algunas ideas pero no se…"

"Todo es bien recivido Arnold a ver comienza"

"Pues vera no soy muy bueno para esto, pero como Helga esta algo indispuesta pues no me quedo más que pensar en, por ejemplo, El universo"

Se oyen abucheos de todos

"Bueno Arnold, será mejor que lo platique mejor con Helga y que te de su opnion o en todo caso aquí tendrás mucha ayuda con cualquiera de tus compañeras"

"Si señor Simmons"

"A ver quien se hará cargo de las bebidas y cena?"

"Nosotros"

"Por cierto como somos muchos en este equipo decidimos dividirnos en dos grupos uno llevara la comida y el otro las bebidas, pero antes tambien necesitamos presupuesto…"

"Perfecto, su plan me gusta y con respecto al presupuesto tenemos hasta el momento $ 560 dolares y todavía tenemos por confirmar varios boletos y a aparte contamos con ayuda de parte de la escuela por 10000 pesos de todo esto ¾ serán destinadas a la comida y bebidas y el resto para el adorno del gimnasio"

"Bien si es eso, tenemos pensado que como bebidas serían buenas unas yahoo y de comer como es cena unas enchiladas"

"Enchiladas?¡¡¡, por favor la sofisticación ante todo; habiendo tantas cosas tienen que pensar en enchiladas"

"Mi querida Rhonda, te recuerdo que nuestro banquete tiene que adecuarse al presupuesto…"

"Esta bien como digan"

Nuestros personajes nunca acabaron de ponerse bien de acuerdo así que el profesor decidió posponerlo hasta el miércoles para que todos ya llevar las ideas bien claras y por supuesto darle chance a Helga de reponerse para que se pudiera poner de acuerdo con el cabeza de balón…

Como saben y es de suponerse Arnold tuvo que ir de mosca con Gerlad y Phoebe ya que como los padres de Helga aun no llegaban del viaje Helga estaba sola y Phoebe la tenía que cuidar y Gerald por supuesto tenía que acompañar a Phoebe…

"Haber a que horas llegamos, me siento tan extraño con estos dos"

Arnold no hacia más que repetirse una y otra vez lo mismo ya que los cariñitos que se daban los dos resultaban incómodos para Arnold

Cuando por fin llegaron, Arnold casi corre al encuentro de Helga pues en esos momentos deseaba la compañía de cualquiera…

"Ah, eres tu… que es lo que quieres Arnoldo"

Casi con fastidio, Helga observaba a Arnold quien se encontraba algo perturbado por la situación de hace un momento y no le ayudaba ver a Helga de mal humor como siempre y menos al recordar el incidente del viernes y todo lo que le contó a Gerald, realmente se encontraba en una situación comprometedora.

"Si, tierra llamando a Arnoldo¡¡¡"

"Si, si lo siento Helga disculpa…"

"Bien como digas, que es lo que quieres, porque vienes a fastidiar tan temprano, que no ves que me encuentro en una situación delicada o que piensas que tengo todo el día para oirte, HABLA YA¡¡"

"Por cierto como sigues Helga"

"Bien, bien vamos al grano que es lo que quieres"

"O si cierto, veo que si estas mucho mejor, pero en fin, si estoy aquí es porque tenemos que cumplir con el Señor Simmons y como a ti y a mí nos toco trabajar juntos ,tenemos que decidir juntos que tema sería bueno para el baile"

Helga trato de no sentir nada cuando Arnold dijo la palabra juntos pero no pudo y cuando al fin reacciono Arnold la veia muy fijamente lo que la puso nerviosa

"Que me ves, tonto cabeza de Balón… bien pues a ver dime que ideas tienes tu"

"Nada Helga es por eso que tuve que venir a incomodarte en otra situación hubiera preferido dejarte descansar pero como no se me ocurria nada y cas todo depende del tema necesito tu ayuda"

Helga trato de no ponerse nerviosa pero no lo logro del todo…

"A ver pensemos… es un baile…aja… el baile es en parejas… hay amor o embelesamiento… todos quieren verse bien…"

"El punto es…?"

"Que no captas cabeza de chorlito la palabra aquí es PAREJAS"

"Entonces se me ocurre que… hay¡¡¡…"

Un pequeño gritito salio de Helga a causa de la migraña que no estaba del todo controlada…

"Que tienes Helga?"

"Nada, ya estoy bien, bueno como te decía… hay¡¡¡… te decía que te parece PAREJAS FAMOSAS como para el baile y el tema sería EL UNO PARA EL OTRO… aaayyyyyyy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

Helga ya no soporto el dolor, se llevo una mano a la cabeza Arnold reacciono y la agarro del otro brazo ella le apretó fuertemente el brazo como imaginando que así el dolor desaparecería pero lo que logro fue hacerle perder el equilibrio a Arnold que se encontraba parado frente a ella así que Arnold cayo justo encima de ella, ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y Arnold la sujeto a su pecho tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, así estuvieron poco rato porque cuando el dolor paso un poco Helga quito fuerza al abrazo y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba acostada con Arnold, Arnold que todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de ella también la observo, así se quedaron un rato con las mentes en blanco solo mirándose el uno al otro y la voz de Helga que apenas y se alcanzaba a escuchar con un..

"Arnold…"

Sus caras se empezaron a juntar, Arnold sujeto a Helga de la cabeza y Helga lo abrazo por el cuello.Phoebe ni siquiera escucho el grito de su amiga porque con Gerald todo parecía no existir, así que también esto contribuyo al sueño que a Helga estaba por cumplírsele…

* * *

_Hasta aquí los dejo con la duda… que pasara se darán el ansiado beso o todo quedará en nada…_

_Próximamente lo sabrán_

_Eso es todo por hoy chaito_

PD: la parte de Helga y Arnold se la deben a un amigo que me ayudo a experimentar casi casi algo similar…


	9. y el beso?

_Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo: la parte 8 fue solo un pequeño adentramiento de lo que en realidad tenia que ser, por eso quedo la explicación de la parte de Arnold y Helga a solas algo raquítico, esta vez se trata más a fondo el asunto, para aclarar dudas y sobre todo espero que les sea de todo agrado el termino de este capitulo_

* * *

Arnold ya no podía aguantar los cariñitos que Gerald y Phoebe se hacían cada dos pasos, así que ansiaba el momento de llegar a la casa de Helga; prefería mil veces estar con Helga que estar observando a su amigo derramar miel, cuando por fin llegaron a casa de Helga, Arnold, no dejo ni que Phoebe terminara de abrir bien la puerta .

"Con permiso, con permiso, que llevo prisa…"

"Hey Arnold¡, ni que fueras a ganar herencia"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Arnold, pero aun así apretó mas el paso para dirigirse a la habitación de Helga

"Sube con tranquilidad Arnold, Helga debe estar ahora dormida"

Phoebe se oía algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga, y no deseaba que fuera molestada, pero en este caso lo paso por alto ya que era Arnold…

Arnold, se dirigió al cuarto de Helga con la mayor pasividad posible, claro no lo logro y prosiguió su marcha hasta que dejo de ver a sus amigos y sus cariñitos, al entrar vio a Helga recostada en la cama, y le dio una increíble ternura, se acerco con sigilo, pero Helga, que no estaba dormida de pronto reacciono y espanto a Arnold por el sorpresivo recibimiento de esta.

"Ah, eres tu… que es lo que quieres Arnoldo"

Helga al ver a Arnold, frente a ella, se estremeció y su corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho, había decidido dejar ser feliz al chico de sus sueños y ser feliz ella, pero, ¿como esto sería posible si este chico estaba y siempre estaría presente de todas las maneras posibles junto a ella?.

Para evitar seguir pensando en el, se agacho, sacudió la cabeza, como para quitarse las ideas tontas de la cabeza, volvió la mirada a Arnold, con una chispa de fastidio, Arnold, que, había contemplado todo se sentía algo perturbado más aun por que ver a Helga de tan mal humor como siempre lo que le hizo recordar el incidente del viernes y todo lo que Gerald le había comentado que vio después, Arnold también imito a Helga con un leve movimiento de cabeza para borrar todo recuerdo de ella, realmente se sentía confundido y con una situación que era por demás comprometedora, tan así se sentía que no escuchaba la voz de Helga, molesta ya por no ser atendida.

"SI¡, Hola¡, Tierra llamando a Arnoldo"

Apenas alcanzo a comprender aquellas, su contrariedad se noto en la cara y con a penas unas palabras le respondió.

"Si, si lo siento Helga disculpa…"

Helga, lo noto incomodo, pues es muy suspicaz, pero ni aun así cambio su postura fría hacia el, lo más que hizo fue sentarse en la orilla de la cama, para seguir la conversación.

"Bien como digas, que es lo que quieres, porque vienes a fastidiar tan temprano, que no ves que me encuentro en una situación delicada o que piensas que tengo todo el día para oírte, HABLA YA¡¡"

Arnold que todavía se encontraba inmóvil donde antes apuntaban los pies de Helga, no sabía si continuar allí o acercarse un poco a su compañera de clases, y solo a tino a decir unas cuantas palabras.

"Por cierto como sigues Helga"

_"Oh Arnold, preocupado por mi, ¿esto será alguna señal divina?... _

Como siempre se da un pequeño golpe, para pensar con sensatez…

"_Vamos Helga no seas ridícula"_

"Bien, bien vamos al grano que es lo que quieres"

"O si cierto, veo que si estas mucho mejor, pero en fin, si estoy aquí es porque tenemos que cumplir con el Señor Simmons y como a ti y a mí nos toco trabajar juntos ,tenemos que decidir juntos que tema sería bueno para el baile"

_¿Juntos?, Oh Arnold, juntos, que bella palabra… calma Helga no seas tonta, es solo una estúpida palabra"_

Y tratando se no sentir nada y más aun cuando Arnold la veía fijamente, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

"Que me ves, tonto cabeza de Balón… bien pues a ver dime que ideas tienes tu"

Arnold no tomo muy en cuenta la primera cuestión porque ni el mismo sabía que pensar.

"Nada Helga es por eso que tuve que venir a incomodarte en otra situación hubiera preferido dejarte descansar pero como no se me ocurría nada y casi todo depende del tema necesito tu ayuda"

"_¿Nerviosa?, cálmate Helga no puedes estar ¿nerviosa? Es solo el tonto cabeza de balón…_

"A ver pensemos… es un baile…aja… el baile es en parejas… aja… hay amor o embabosamiento… aja… todos quieren verse bien… aja…"

Arnold le puso atención lo más que puedo, su cara parecía un gran signo de interrogación, pero por mas que quiso entender a su compañera no lo logro.

"¿El punto es…?"

"Que no captas cabeza de chorlito la palabra aquí es PAREJAS"

Helga empezaba a exasperarse y trato de hacerlo entender

"Sin baile no hay parejas, sin parejas no hay embabosamiento", sin pareja, ¿Quién quiere verse bien?, C-A-P-T-A-S"

"Entonces se me ocurre que… hay¡¡¡…"

Un pequeño gritito salio de Helga a causa de la migraña que no estaba del todo controlada y de la exasperación que le había producido el cabeza de chorlito al no entender sus ideas…

"Que tienes Helga?"

"Nada, ya estoy bien, bueno como te decía… hay¡¡¡… te decía que te parece PAREJAS FAMOSAS como para el baile y el tema sería EL UNO PARA EL OTRO… aaayyyyyyy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

Helga ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza, se llevo las dos manos a la sien y su frente la apoyo en sus rodillas, Arnold que hasta ahora había permanecido distante de ella se acerco algo asustado por el repentino surgimiento del dolor de Helga.

Sin saber que hacer en estas circunstancias lo único que hizo fue tomarla del brazo, Helga en reacción a esto le agarro también fuertemente el brazo, imaginando supongo que así apaciguaría un poco el dolor, pero lo que previó fue que Arnold quien estaba totalmente fuera de si al sentirse fuertemente aprisionado por el brazo de Helga, perdió el equilibrio y cayó justamente encima de ella.

Helga no supo más, como quien se siente indefenso a un ataque extraño, se aprisiono de lo primero que le infundió valor, Arnold, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como quien se siente perder la vida y luchar hasta el máximo por ella, así sujeto a Arnold con lo ultimo que sus fuerzas le permitían.

"_Oh, Dios porque ahora, porque ahora"_

Arnold, también la sujeto fuertemente y la atrajo hacia su pecho, esperando así enviarle un poco de si, para hacerla sentir mejor y parece que el efecto dio resultado, porque al poco tiempo de estar así los dos fuertemente abrazados, Helga empezó a sentirse mejor.

_"Dios, Dios, que tiene, ayúdala"_

El abrazo de Helga dejo de tener fuerza, Arnold de pronto se espanto, y la abrazo más fuerte sentía que ella se le iba, pero dudo, y también se alejo apenas unos centímetros de ella para poder observar que parecía que Helga sonreía.

_"Esta mejor,… gracias"_

Su mirada se cruzo con la de ella, y no pudo apartarla de ahí, no sabía que hacer su corazón estaba a mil por hora, y sus brazos no querían dejar abrazarla, dejar de tocarla y su cuerpo deseaba sentir el calor que ella le proporcionaba.

"_Oh Dios mió, que sucede, que es esta embriagadora sensación que embarga todo mi ser?, ¿será acaso que el dueño de mis desvelos se dio cuenta de lo que siento por el? ¿se quito por fin la venda de los ojos la que le impedía ver por los ojos de mi alma?"_

_"¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Que es esta sensación que percibo…?"_

Los pensamientos de ambos ya no pudieron más, las miradas que se obsequiaron ya no podian ser solo testigos del amor que sentian ambasa personas, los pensamientos ya no querian ser solo eso, querñian actuar…

Apenas unos instantes bastaron poara comprender el uno y el otro lo que sentian. Y después de eso nada… sus mentes emblanquecieron

"Arnold…"

Se alcanzo a escuchar una débil voz, que parecía percibir lo que ahí estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Sus caras empezaron a aproximarse, la vida de Helga se le estaba por ir, Arnold temía que todo fuera un simple sueño así que decidió actuar, si era un sueño debía aprovecharlo y si no…

_"Y si no"_

Ese era el gran dilema, pero esta vez apostaría a ganar, Arnold dejo ver cualidades que no siempre eran observados, un chico arrebatado y apasionado y un ser posesivo ala vez, se sintió con derechos sobre la chica que tenia en sus brazos, un brazo la sujeto por la espalda y el otro atrajo se cabeza cerca de la de el, ella se sentía en la luna, no lo podía creer.

_"¿Este es Arnold?"_

Asi parecia ser. Antes de besarla, recito su nombre como un dulce poema que se necesita embellecer, sin saber que bello ya es…

"Helga…"

La beso, tan apasionadamente, que no dio tiempo a un ultimo aliento, tan arrebatadamente, que dejo sin pensamientos y tan posesivamente que la hizo sentir de el completamente.

Sus labios, jugaron dulcemente a reconocerse y se invitaban mutuamente a pertenecerse. Helga ya no sabía más se perdió en el pariso sus brazos actuaon por ella, abrazando al chico de sus sueños por el cuello y tocando la cabellera abundante se sentía feliz.

Se acomodaron mejor en la cama, y se separaron por un momento, Arnold la vio con dulcera y con duda.

"¿Pero, no vas a jugar conmigo, verdad?"

_"Oh, Arnold que bobo, como crees que YO, sería incapaz de jugar un solo instante contigo?"_

Helga lo penso y no lo dijo, penso mil cosas pero nada sabía que contestar.

"No"

Atino a decir, y sus labios buscaron los de el.

Prosiguieron el juego de reconocer sus labios y sus manos su cuerpo, eso se ponía complicado, mas porque apenas son unos niños de 12 años con las hormonas y el amor revuelto.

La mas inteligente pareció ser ella, a dudas de los demás, se retiro de el lo mñas que sus fuerzas le permitieron

"No, esto que hacemos no esta bien"

* * *

Sailor angel7: te gusto? hubo beso que te parecio, y la emocion, exagerada, no, no lo creo, tratare de no tardar en actualizar lo prometo pero la escuela me entretenia demasiado ahora que estoy de vagaciones espero poder cambiar esto

Brai: que tal... aun sigue Cliffhanger porque que pasara ahora?.... suspenso..... espera mas de brainy y de H&R en otros capitulos, dudas, espero que en este se resolvieran...

Paula: claro que habrá mas escenas asi en el baile, aunque tal vez decepcionantes para muchos (incluso para mi) y ese actor, de verdad que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo pero no se puede pedir mas alos novatos... je je

Will: que tal como te quedo el corazon?, es tu regalo adelantado de Navidad que bueno que te gusto, tratare de mejorar mi puntuación solo que no prometo nada, (tenía que ser amiga de Tronkan)

Federico & Nicolás Angelini: que bueno que te gusto mi fic, sigue pendiente, Will tipo galan? bueno por lo menos con lila si que lo es... igual les mando besotes y abrazotes

Chijaru: ¿que pasa despues? pues vez espero que a ti y a tu hermanita les halla gustado y perdon por la demora, pero eso es lo emocionante de los fics pero tratare de no ser tan tardada, ademas de que ya casi viene el final... espero que esta vez se entioenda mejor quien dice quien upss je je

Gaby: perdon? no hay por que, a mi me pasa igual, no simpre se tiene el tiempo, te comprendo, mi amigo si mal no me llegaron los chismes se me caso el domingo triste ¿no?, pero asi es la vida no me duele que se caso si no que no me invito al pastel je je por lo menos le cumplio el sueño a Helga ji ji y gracias por todo

Natty: te agradezco este primer review y espero que no sea el ultimo eh?, que bueno que mi historia te gusta y espero que dia a dia mejore y las gracias a mi amigo se las dare cuando no me vea la novia upsss

en fin gracias a todos por leer mi fic y les deseo felices fiestas

Y UN AÑO NUEVO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR

CUMPLAN SUS SUEÑOS Y SEAN FELICES SIEMPRE


	10. DESPUES DE

"Equipo de tema del baile?"

Las clases habían terminado con su curso normal, la calma en el salón de clases era un poco mejor que el viernes de la semana que paso, toda esta forma "normal" de tener su día no fue para la mayoría de las personas, había dos, en particular, que parecían no saber que ocurría a su alrededor, uno de ellos era Arnold.

"Equipo del tema para baile¡"

El Sr. Simmons es un hombre muy paciente pero ya eran varías veces que repetía lo mismo hasta que levanto un poco la voz y los demás igual ya algo fastidiados por la poca respuesta de su amigo.

"Arnold�¡"

"Oye Arnold, sabes los demás tenemos asuntos más importantes que estar esperando a que un tonto conteste una simple pregunta�¡"

"Eh, ... decías algo Rhonda?"

La chica se molesto ante tal comentario pues nadie podía no escucharla.

"Solo ve con el Sr. Simmons, anda ve�¡"

"Que?... Ahh, ya voy"

"�� ..."

"Arnold, estas muy distraído ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, Sr. Simmons, solo no tuve una buena noche"

"Procura descansar Arnold porque si no, no vas a estar listo para el baile"

"Lo haré Sr. Simmons, gracias "

"Ahora si Arnold que es lo que pensaron Helga y tu respecto al tema del baile"

"Ah, si Helga... Helga que? ... así... el tema"

Solo el Sr. Simmons, Phoebe, Gerald y otra persona más se daban cuenta que no solo fue una noche de desvelo, sabían que había algo más, pero nadie dijo nada"

"Helga... me dijo que estaría bien... eh... pues... _parejas famosas-el uno para el otro_"

"Vaya es un muy buen tema ¿no creen chicos?"

"Pues parece que a la Pataki por fin le funciona el pequeño cerebrito que tiene"

El comentario de Rhonda fue sarcástico como casi siempre, aunque en el fondo tuvo que reconocer que era bastante genial, ya se imaginaba ella vestida de una escultural Barbie y su Ken... (sin comentarios oO)

Hubo luego bastantes comentarios, que si entonces la comida tendría que ser esta o aquella, que si la música, que si los adornos, todo era un completo barullo pero solo dos personas parecían estar en el limbo.

"Pohebe, linda, me podrías permitir unos momentos tengo que ir con Arnold, no se ve nada bien"

Y no eran precisamente las que se imaginaron si no Arnold y alguien más.

"Si Gerald eso mismo te iba a proponer... pero que no se te olvida algo"

"o... eres una pequeña tramposa"

Se acerco a su linda chica y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, y como todos andaban en sus propios asuntos, nadie se dio por enterado.

"Oye Arnold�, que sucede viejo?"

"..., decías algo Gerald?""

"Ves, viejo, de eso hablo, andas muy distraído desde que volvimos de la casa de Helga, que sucedió?"

"Nada, Gerald, en serio, no es nada"

"Bien como digas Arnold, aunque no creo en tus palabras, sabes, por cierto Arnold a quien piensas invitar al baile, seguro a Lila verdad"

Lila... �� un nombre que ocupaba gran parte del cerebro de Arnold, pero no así de su corazón... aunque claro el creía lo contrario, y como la mayoría de las veces la razón puede más al corazón, su cerebro trato de traerlo a tierra aunque fuera solo con Lila ��

"Lila... es cierto�¡ Gerald, no le he dicho nada a Lila, si quiere ir conmigo al baile"

"Arno..., se fue ��" 

Gerald apretó el paso y se dirigió hacia su bella dama, el Sr. Simmons había dado por terminada la clase , pues ahora que Arnold tenía el tema el miércoles ya decidirían como iría todo el arreglo y la música del salón, todos estaban muy contentos pues ya casi era tiempo del baile

"Hola, nena, te llevo a casa?"

"Ji, ji, claro Gerald, vamos... _(smuak)"_

"Nadine vamos, no te quedes atrás, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a decidir cual vestido debo ponerme, si no, no va a estar lis..."

"Oh, mi reinita, que serás acaso mi adorada Julieta o tal vez mi Eva tan bella"

"Despreciable gusano�¡ como te atreves siquiera a poner un sucio dedo, yo soy Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, y nadie, escúchalo bien, nadie puede tocar siquiera un cabello de mi hermosa cabeza, sin que yo lo permita�¡"

"Pero mi reinita, yo no soy nadie, yo soy tu pareja para el baile, el único, el inigualable Curly�, ven acá y dame un beso..."

"Noooooo Alejateeee, Nadineeeee, en casaaaaaaa"

Como siempre Rhonda corre lo que más le dan sus pies y Curly sería si que sería un gran corredor... je je

"Lila, hola¡"

"Ah, hola Arnold"

"Lila, pues verás..."

Arnold como todo chico de 12 años enamorado, se puso muy nervioso, titubeaba constantemente y estaba rojo como un jitomate.

"Si Arnold, sabes tengo algo de prisa"

"Esta bien, entiendo, será en otro momento"

"Nooo, dimelo ahora�¡"

Lila casi gritando, mejor dicho gritando, le contesto a Arnold, lo que obtuve varias miradas de unos curiosos compañeros, Arnold se desconcertó y por un momento pensó que no era le mejor momento para hablar con ella.

"oO"

Viendo la situación Lila reacciono y con su "dulce" voz suavizo el mensaje recibido por Arnold, por uno mejor.

"No, no perdón será mejor ahora no crees, mas vale"

"Si tienes razón"

Como todo buen soñador Arnold empieza a divagar en como se lo diría

_(tono sensual) "Lila quieres ir conmigo al baile?", ( o será Tono tipo adonis) "Hermosa chica desearías ir al baile con un caballero como yo" (o será..._

"Arnold por favor"

"Perdón, perdón, ... Lila ... quisieras ir conmigo al ba..."

"No"

"Que, porque no "

"Arnold tu sabes que solo me agradas, pero no me gustas gustas"

"Lila ya habíamos hablado de eso y ya habíamos quedado en que..."

"Lo siento Arnold ya se me hizo tarde adiós...�¡"

Y ante unos asombrados ojos curiosos de los demás, Lila dejo a Arnold con la palabra en la boca se fue corriendo, Arnold se quedo helado ante la contestación tan fría de Lila, pero no entendía que había sucedido si días atrás ya estaban por formalizar su relación.

Mientras corría, Lila, dejaba correr por sus mejillas un hilito de agua salada, estaba triste, claro¡ había dejado ir al que en esos momentos para ella era su verdadero único y primer amor.

Estas dos personas trasteaban sin rumbo por todo Hillwood y alguien más en un punto alejado de ellos estaba muy preocupado por su compañera Helga, así que decidió emprender rumbo fijo hacía casa de los Pataki... y Arnold seguía en lo mismo, preocupado, nervioso y sin saber nada.

"Que sucedió sigo sin entender... si ya habíamos quedado en que lo mas probable era que yo le gustaba gustaba no solo le agradaba"

"Arnold, Arnold, perdóname, se que fui mala contigo, pero que mas podía yo hacer si a la que amas no es a mí, aunque tu pienses lo contrario"

"He...lga ... He...lga"

En casa de los Patakis alguien había tocado a la puerta, intentado varias veces y sin resultado alguno, pero al quinto toque la puerta se abrio, al parecer por descuido alguien la había dejado así, aunque más bien en este momento todo parecía ser obra del destino, el chico algo asombrado pero a la vez feliz entro a la casa, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie en la casa, cuando vio que todo estaba desabitado siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras, se encontraba su único amor...

Pero cuando estaba por subir el ultimo escalón, se escucho un grito que se escucho por toda la casa y parte de la cuadra en donde se encontraba esta. El chico se espanto más que nada por que el grito porque después de tanto silencio que reinaba en la casa este ruido lo saco de onda y se fue de espaladas cayendo por las escaleras. Rápidamente se levanto y apretó el paso y nuevamente siguió su camino, Helga como estaba profundamente dormida no escucho como rodaban por las escaleras todos los huesos de aquel pobre chico.

Al llegar al cuarto de Helga, el chico abrió despacio la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde Helga reposaba profundamente, al llegar a la cama trato de despertarla con pequeños toques en su brazo pero solo recibía golpes, de pronto por su mente apareció algo... recordaba el cuento de la bella durmiente y quiso despertarla igual pero al acercarse Helga sintió la respiración de alguien muy cerca de ella, abrió sus ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara nariz a nariz a nada menos que..

"Brainy, eres tu...�¡"

Brainy ya sentía el golpe en la cara pero mas tardo en reaccionar que Helga en darle la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta Brainy se destapo la cara y le hablo.

"He...lga... que... su...ce...de..., por... que... estas... tan... tris...te...?... Ar... nold...?"

Helga no se asombro, tanto tiempo siempre detrás de ella el debía saber su secreto pero asi mismo se preguntaba...

"_Si Brainy, ya sabía mi secreto ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada a Arnold?"_

Y como si Brainy supiera lo que Helga pensaba el respondió.

"Por...que... yo... te... AMO Helga"

"Que¡"

Helga se volteo de nuevo hacia el y se sentó a la orilla de la cama

"Bueno es lógico que yo sabía que te gustaba, pero tu me amas?"

"Si... te amo... se... que... tu... amas... a... Ar...nold..., y... se… que… el… a… ti… tam…bien…"

"Si como no, si eso fuera así, en estos momentos estaría el aquí conmigo"

Después Helga rompió de nuevo en llanto, pues no sabía porque pero Brainy le inspiraba mucha confianza, pues después de tantos años el nunca había contado sus más íntimos secretos. Brainy la abrazo

"So...lo... da...le... tiem...po..."

Phoebe no tardo en llegar a casa de Helga, claro siempre acompañada de Gerald, quien le dio un suave beso y se retiro, tenía que ir a rentar con tiempo su traje para el baile sino el mero día no encontraría uno.

Al estar por retirarse ambos vieron salir a un muy feliz Brainy, y no se veía la presencia de ningún golpe ambos estaban confundidos y rápidamente se despidieron de Brainy que iba muy feliz caminando por la vida, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Helga, ya cuando habían entrado Helga grito, Phoebe grito y Gerald grito, pues Helga estaba cambiándose de ropa.

"Degenerado�, Phoebe como puedes ser novia de semejante tipo que gusta de espiar a las chicas lindas como yo"

Phoebe retiro a Gerald del sito y cerro la puerta tras de si, y como pasaban los minutos y no veían la salida de Helga de su cuarto Gerald se paso a retirar, a los pocos minutos Helga salió portando como siempre su vestido rosa, sus dos coletas y su gran moño rosa, pero había algo en ella muy diferente que la hacia verse bien.

"Pero Helga que haces levantada, recuéstate todavía no te encuentras bien"

"Que dices, si me encuentro mejor que nunca, que no se me nota"

"Claro que si Helga tienes razón"

"Y que paso chica lista, como estuvo el día sin la maravillosa Helga"

"Pues si que hiciste falta, pero bueno perdón que te interrumpa, que hacía Brainy aquí"

"Que? Acaso nadie puede preocuparse y venir a ver a su compañera enferma?"

"Si Helga claro que si, solo que vi salir a Brainy radiante de felicidad"

"Cla...ro que si después de ver a Helga¿quién no estaría feliz?"

"Hay, Helga tu no cambias, pero eso me da alegría porque eso quiere decir que ya te encuentras mucho mejor"

"Por supuesto, de hecho querida Phoebe, eh decidido yo Helga Pataki ser tu hada madrina, y acompañarte al centro comercial a buscar tu vestido para el baile"

"En serio Helga, claro vamos... , pero en serio dime por que Brainy estaba tan feliz y tu pues... tan cambiada..."

"Pues verás Brainy me dijo que..."

En otro punto de la ciudad Gerald llama por teléfono a su más grande amigo

"Hey Arnold, que paso con Lila"

"Me rechazo Gerald, me rechazo... "

"En serio, pero que no..."

"Como sea Gerald, hablemos de otra cosa, a que debo tu llamada?"

"A si, con todo esto se me había olvidado pedirte que me acompañaras al Centro Comercial, necesito buscar el traje que me llevare para la fiesta, y esto te ayudara para despejarte un poco"

"Si Gerald, tienes razón, vamos�¡ pasas por mi"

"De acuerdo viejo, solo arreglo unos últimos detalles y ahí nos vemos"

"Mmmm, que es eesto, veamos a qui dice"

BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN

"El uno para el otro" – PAREJAS FAMOSAS

Invitación a todos aquellos que quieran divertirse

Los invita los alumnos de 6º de la escuela

PS 118

Costo del boleto 5 dolares

Tu aportación será utilizada para la misma causa

Interesados comunicarse con:

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

"Me encantaría ir con aquella Linda pecosa, Rhonda? Quien ra..."

"Veo que quieres divertirte verdad, chico?"

"Pues supongo, pero no tengo pareja"

"Y que problema ahí en eso, ahí puedes encontrar muchas chicas lindas"

"El problema es que yo quiero solo a una, pero ni siquiera se quien es :(, solo se que se llama Lila..."

"Lila, ese nombre lo conozco, es amiga de Rhonda"

"En serio Sr. Green¡ entonces tengo que ir a ese baile a como de lugar, podría decirme donde vive Rhonda?"

"Claro mira te vas por..."

En casa de Rhonda, se esuchaba una pequeña discusión

"Te dije Rhonda que debimos poner tu dirección, no todos te conocen"

"Que te pasa, quien con un poco de cerebro y cultura no conoce a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd"

"Como digas Rhonda"

Toc – Toc –Toc

"Nadine, podrías fijarte quien es, yo acabo te pintar mis uñas y no quiero que el esmalte se dañe"

Nadine, se dirige a la puerta principal algo molesta por la actitud de Rhonda y los cartelones, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un chico no tan mal parecido, pero se veía muy ansioso por saber de Rhonda y los boletos.

"Si, que desea"

"Rhonda¡"

"No�, para que la buscas"

"BOLETOS�¡"

"Pasa por favor"

"Rhonda, te buscan, por los boletos"

"Lo ves te lo dije, quien no conoce a Rhonda?"

Y con aire triunfal se dirige a la sala donde ya la espera el ansioso chico

"Espera, antes de que digas nada, quiero boletos, para ser exactos 2, pero, antes necesito preguntarte algo¿conoces a Lila?"

* * *

Se que me tarde 1000 años pero prometo que el siguiente solo va a ser 500 años ok? je je

Bien en este capitulo eso es todo, se que esta algo aburrido, pero solo por ahora, quedan muchos cabos por atar, asi que espero que sigan atentos ok? Hasta la vista�¡ pero antes agradecimientos a:

Brainy: Claro que Helga es responsable, despues de todo es mujero que no? ; ) je je, el beso uyy, si me recordo muchas cosas casi vuelvo a llorar : ( , tu personaje favorito vada ves se vuelve más importante lo has visto, que comiquito eh, bueno gracias por siempre recordar subirme el animo con un review para no sentirme tan mala escritora

Natty :si si�¡ me encanta la entrega de estos 2 chicos y Helga aaa... me emciono yo tambien como si fuera ella, tener un amigo como el mio? no te lo recomiendo el corazón no siempre queda muy bien que digamos... ya no es su novia ya es su esposa�¡ criminal�¡ y no me invito :( va de lo que se perdio no? bueno gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme

yashi: que bueno es saber que cuento contigo hasta el fin�¡ conversar? falta que helga lo deje... lo de amigo ya lo supere asi que no hay nada que decir, y gracias por el feliz año y aunque muuuuuy retrasado deseo que te la hallas pasado muy bien y que tus deseos y propositos se realicen este nuevo año pata que sea mucho mejor que el anterior, gracias por tus deseos y tambien te mando besos y abrazos�¡ ; )

Paula: claro que es un fic de HA�¡ pues que pensabas que las caris no tiene sus noches de locura? je je je, pues trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude el baile aaaa yo tmb, yo siento que soy la que va a rreglarse para yal dia ya hasta entre al gym je je y calro queMI ALAN va aestar en el baile CONMIGO je je : P, broma haber que pasa

Diana yasmin Avila E.: Gracias por lo de chido,esper que te siga gustando aunqueeste cap. esta algo aburrido :b pero tratare de mejorar.

AAAA se me olvidaba, hace tiempo que Max me cometo que como era posible que estando ellos en 6º siguieran con el Sr. Simmons, bueno como respuesta puedo decir que en añgunos lugares de México muchas veces en las primarias se tiene los mismos profesores por años es por eso que puse al Sr. Simmonslos ultimos años con ellos

Bueno hasta pronto (espero)...


	11. Un poco de tu amor

" ATENCIÓN¡"

Se alcanzo a escuchar desde un punto lejano realmente no se distinguía bien de donde.

"Si acá, OIGAN, ALGUIEN PUEDE HACERME CASO¡ "

"Ja ja ja, si ni Alan te hace caso ... : P"

Otra chica en tono burlón le contestó pero ella ni la pelo je je : P, al parecer tenía algo importante que decir. Porque seguía insistiendo constantemente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

"_Que genial soy je je"_ "QUE ACASO AQUI NO TIENEN MADRE?"

Y asi gritando logro llamar la atención, muchos se detuvieron desde sus carros, lo peatones y hasta los perros se detuvieron, y apareció un profundo silencio, hasta que su amiga le dijo en silencio.

"Sara, sshhh, que manera de hablar, ..."

Siguió sin tomar mucho en cuenta los comentarios de su amiga, su plan marchaba bien y así seguirá. Volvió a dirigirse hacia su público y continuo con su escena

"Bueno" agrego en tono sarcástico "Yo tenia entendido que todos son HIJOS DE SU MADRE¡ y hasta yo"

"Sara¡"

Le grito su amiga

"No seas así que manera de expresarte, por eso Alan me prefiere a mi"

"Que, Alan me prefiere a mí, pero eso no viene al caso, yo estoy aquí solo para informarles que: HOY ES DIA DE LAS MADRES, FELICÍTENLAS, COMPRENLES CHOCOLTES, FLORES, ETC, ETC, PERO SOBRERTODO DISFRÚTENLAS PORQUE NO SABEN HASTA CUANDO PUEDEN DISFRUTAR DE ELLA, Y SOBRE TODO DEN GRACIAS A DIOS POR LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS EDUCARON CON AMOR, SUS MADRES¡ ufff, eso es todo ahora si prosigan su camino, bola de mal pensados je je : P"

"AAAAHHHH eso era, ya me habías espantado, Sara"

Las demás personas, también cambiaron de apariencia, y se sonrojaron por su forma de pensar, aunque reconozco que se dijo lo anterior con toda la intención de hacerlos pensar de ese modo ¿qué? No que juzguen a veces es necesario ¿o no?

"Ok, ya se que muchos no acostumbran festejarlo, o simplemente todos los lugares tienen fechas diferentes para festejar este día, pero bueno esto es una llamada de atención a todos los que lo festejan este día para que no se olviden de que MADRE SOLO HAY UNA"

Las demás personas retomaron su día normal, pero se apresuraron aquellos que por una u otra razón no recordaban el día.

"Ahora si amiga que decías¡"

"Nada, yo solo dije la vdd, que Alan me prefiere a may¡"

"Ya veras, mentirosa¡"

"Yo no miento¡"

"Hey chicas, deténganse, las quiero a las dos, vamos por un helado les parece?"

Así Paula y Sara, como embobadas siguieron al guapo de Alan a la heladería de la esquina

"Hey Arnold, ya estoy aquí nos vamos?"

"Si Gerald, vamos... Papá, mamá, Abuelo, Abuela, voy a salir"

"Si Arnold cuídate mucho¡"

"Oye viejo, tu letanía ya se hizo más larga ¿no es así: P"

"Oye, Helga segura que estás bien,"

"Claro muñeca, si eso no se pregunta se ve"

"Esta bien, pero te hará bien tomar aire refrescante¿vamos caminando?"

"OK, chica lista"

"Hey viejo, pero aún no se de que disfrazarme podrías ayudarme?"

"Que te parece de fresa, he Gerald ; P"

"No me resulta gracioso"

"Mira, viejo, por allá anda Phoebe, vamos¡"

"Este..., no, mira, mejor yo me quedo buscándote un disfraz"

"Que sucede Arnold, desde aquel día en casa de Helga ya no te comportas como casi siempre, que sucede viejo?"

FLASH BACK

... Helga lo pensó y no lo dijo, pensó mil cosas pero nada sabía que contestar.

"No"

Atino a decir, y sus labios buscaron los de el.

Prosiguieron el juego de reconocer sus labios y sus manos su cuerpo, eso se ponía complicado, mas porque apenas son unos niños de 12 años con las hormonas y el amor revuelto.

La mas inteligente pareció ser ella, a dudas de los demás, se retiro de el lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron

"No, esto que hacemos no esta bien"

Lo siguiente no fue lo que se dice una tierna escena

"Arnold, ven..."

lo llamo Helga con una extraña dulzura. Y Arnold sin saber porque se acerco a ella, auque, más tardo el en llegar, que el tiempo que le tomo a Helga darle un gran puñetazo en el estomago a Arnold con ayuda de los 5 vengadores, claro con justa razón se llaman así.

"He...lga..., por.. que.. lo. hi. cis. te?"

"TE PARECE POCO, te parece poco que me hayas besado"

"Pero Helga.."

Insistió Arnold todavía un poco sofocado por el golpe

"Pero nada LARGATE¡"

y Helga como poseída, le empezó a aventar a Arnold lo primero que estaba a su alcance, y sin darse cuenta, le aventó su último tomo se poemas dirigidas especialmente a el... cuando Helga se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, pues como Arnold la vio desconcertada tomo el libro con curiosidad y empezó a hojearlo y vaya se dio cuenta los poemas eran para el...¡

"ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE BALÓN¡ dame ese libro¡"

le grito Helga con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Arnold no atinaba que hacer, se sentía confundido, Helga le aventó una almohada, acertando con su magnifica puntería al libro y tirandolo de las manos de Arnold, Arnold volteo a verla con asombro, Helga se dio cuenta y se sintió intimidada

"Lárgate, Lárgate¡"

Le gritaba, Phoebe y Gerald no se daban cuenta estaban muy entretenidos en otros asuntos je je : P, hasta que oyeron un fuerte ruido y corrieron allí, al llegar solo sintieron correr hacía ellos a Arnold.

"Que suce..."

Fue lo único que Gerald atino a preguntarle a Arnold, porque este par3cia que le seguía el mismo diablo, imagínense como corrió... Gerald corrió detrás de su amigo y le siguió varias cuadras, pero luego lo perdió y decidió volver con Phoebe, Phoebe al entrar al cuarto casi le descalabran, porque Helga seguía aventando cosas.

"Alto Helga, Arnold ya se fue, dime que sucede"

Helga no quiso hablar es mas ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, se levanto de la cama, levanto la almohada tirad en el piso agarro el libro color negro y se fue directamente al baño y allí se encerró, no lloro, se trago todo ya no podía llorar más. Phoebe entendió en silencio lo que sucedía así que decidió irse de ahí, cerro la puerta tras de si, en las escaleras vi a Gerald, no le dijo nada, pero ambos decidieron alejarse de ahí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Nada Gerald, no sucede nada"

"Como digas viejo

"Mira Helga, son Gerald y Arnold, vamos ven... "

así caminaron en pos de ellos, Helga camino muy segura de si misma, ya no más con su clásica postura encorvada, lo que la hacía verse diferente al resto de las chicas y se veía bien, Arnold no se encontraba igual que Helga, el si que estaba nervioso.

"Que hay Phoebe"

"Hola Gerald: )"

"Que bueno que estamos los cuatro juntos ahora si podremos ponernos de acuerdo, con lo del baile, porque somos los encargados de lo principal, y Phoebe y yo nos dimos a la tarea de buscar un equipo de luz y sonido barato, pero lo difícil no es eso"

"Cierto Gerald, lo principal es escoger la música y como Helga y Arnold fueron los de la idea del tema, necesitamos que los 2 escuchen la música que escogimos y vean cual esta bien y cual no"

"Y porque tengo que tomarme la molestia de estar con este tonto cabeza de balón"

Helga haciendo ver que estaba molesta cruzo los brazos en señal de protesta.

"Pues si Helga no quiere, no importa que ella vea lo de la música y después puedo verla yo"

"Buena idea Arnoldo, así no tendré que ver tu estúpida cabeza de balón" 

"Bueno entonces, el sonido ya esta en el gimnasio y ahí mismo la música, así que pueden ir, las llaves aquí están, solo cuídenlas mucho eh, chicos"

"Si, si como digas"

"Yo diría Helga, que fueras ya mismo, porque mañana tenemos que entregarle los resultados al Sr. Simmons"

"Esta bien como diga, entonces Phoebe nos vemos luego"

"Yo también los veo luego, voy a avisar en mi casa que llego noche"

"Tárdate mucho Arnoldo, que no quiero tener que encontrarme contigo en un día tan bello como este"

"Como digas Helga, nos vemos luego chicos"

"Adiós zopencos"

"Si Helga tu también cuídate mucho ¬ ¬"

"Bueno Phoebe, y ya que andamos por aquí que tal si vamos a la tienda de disfraces"

"Si, bien vamos"

"_Bueno no esta tan mal, el sonido es bueno"_ "Como decían que se encendía esta cosa"

De repente se escucho un ruido ensordecedor, que hasta los perros aullaron

"Ayy, aa ya esta, haber la música... aaa esta canción me gusta"

"Ho...la... Ar...nold..."

"que hay Brainy"

"Helga... te... qui... ere... mucho..."

"Brainy si te pregunto algo... Brainy...?"

Brainy desapareció entre la oscuridad, se deslizo en las sombras y no dejo rastro alguno u.u.

"Esta bien iré a busca a Helga"

"haber si mal no me equivoco se baila asi.., un paso adelante, regresa y un paso atrás, siii"

_**Sabes, niña linda**_

_**Que eres mi primer amor**_

_**Nunca había querido**_

_**Soy feliz porque te quiero a ti.**_

Arnold que acababa de llegar derrapando, vio a Helga bailar con un palo de escoba, no conocía ese tipo de música, aunque alguna vez Gerald le puso una que tenía el mismo ritmo, sii, era cumbia :P, se extraño de que ella supiera bailar, aunque recordó la vez cuando bailaron tango.

"_Arnold, como me recuerda esta canción a ti, claro en masculino claro :P"_

"Hola Helga..."

"Que haces aquí, Arnoldo, espiándome, que ya nadie puede ser libre en este país, se suponía que tu vendías más tarde, ay Arnoldo ya ni el cerebro te funciona, necesitas una agenda¡ o que?"

"Bueno Helga como ya casi se hace de noche pensé venir más temprano, además tenía que decirte algo..."

"Así, _que será lo que mi amor tiene que decirme, tal vez se dio cuenta de su innegable amor por mi, un momento Helga no divagues quedamos en que ibas a olvidar a este tonto cabeza de balón, _que es lo que quiere Arnoldo? Recuerda que mi tiempo es oro"

_**Eres un encanto**_

_**Eres mi gran ilusión**_

"_**Si Mira lo que pasa es que yo..."**_

_**Cuando yo te miro**_

_**Eres mi desesperación.**_

Arnold se puso muy nervioso, recordó la otra noche y no supo que decir así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente porque a lo que venía ya ni lo recordaba.

_**Cuando veo en sus ojos**_

_**Esa dulce mirada**_

"Pues veras Helga, yo... quiero aprender a bailar y te vi y pensé en pedirte ese favor"

_**Sabes, mi niña linda**_

_**No se lo que me pasa**_

"Ja, ja, ja, y porque piensas que yo te ayudaría Arnoldo¡"

_**Por tu risa bonita**_

_**Por tu piel delicada**_

"Pues no lo se Helga, es que lo que pasa es que no quiero quedar en ridículo el DIA del baile y pensé que podrías ayudarme"

_**Eres mi niña linda**_

_**Eres mi vida mi primer amor**_

"Y porque no se lo pides a tu amigo el sabe no, además yo no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo con tigo Arnoldo"

_**Eres mi niña linda**_

_**Eres mi vida, mi primer amor.**_

"El no sabe bailar este tipo de música además que más te da enseñarme Helga"

"Dame un buen motivo por el que yo tenga que enseñarte a bailar, porque eso de quedar en ridículo a mi me daría mucha gracia"

"Ok bueno... veras pues yo... invite a Lila... _chin ya la regué_... y pues.. yo.."

"Sabes Arnoldo no necesito más explicaciones, pero invitaste a la Señorita perfección, entonces ara que quieres aprender a bailar, no creo que ella sepa, ella es torpe como la torpeza misma"

"No creo que tengas porque ofenderla Helga, pero dime me vas a enseñar o no"

"Esta bien Arnoldo, mira vamos a poner esto en orden aleatorio, haber... ya esta¡"

"Orden aleatorio?"

"Si Arnoldo, para que salgan varios tipo de ritmo, para enseñarte pco a poco los diferentes bailes, te parece"

"Ok muy bien Helga"

"_O que maravilla voy a bailar con Arnold, pero prometo matar a La señorita perfección ¬ ¬"_

"Empezamos... con la canción de hace un momento"

_**Sabes, niña linda**_

_**Que eres mi primer amor**_

"Pon el pie derecho atrás y uno, regresa en medio, 2, vamos vamos con ritmo, pon el izquierdo atrás, regresa, 2, y asi sifgue sigue con ganas"

_**Nunca había querido**_

_**Soy feliz porque te quiero a ti.**_

"Pero no se necesita pareja para este baile"

_**Eres un encanto**_

_**Eres mi gran ilusión**_

"Claro Arnoldo pero no pensaras que yo seré tu pareja vdd, mira para que veas que no soy mala, ten aquí tienes tu pareja"

_**Cuando yo te miro**_

_**Eres mi desesperación.**_

"Que¡ si este es un trapeador, no podré enseñarme a bailar así"

_**Cuando veo en sus ojos**_

_**Esa dulce mirada**_

"Lo siento mucho Arnoldo, yo te enseño a bailar pero no voy a ser tu pareja"

_**Sabes, mi niña linda**_

_**No se lo que me pasa**_

"No, no y no"

_**Por tu risa bonita**_

_**Por tu piel delicada**_

"Por favor Helga que más te da"

_**Eres mi niña linda**_

_**Eres mi vida mi primer amor**_

"hacemos un trato, la próxima que salga te parece, y di que te fue bien"

_**Eres mi niña linda**_

_**Eres mi vida, mi primer amor.**_

"Me parece más que perfecto"

"Ssshhh, silencio... a a se cual es, es calmada"

"AA a mí me gusta esa, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría dedicársela a alguien..."

_**Sé muy bien que solo soy**_

_**Un amigo más entre el montón**_

"Esta no necesariamente va agarrado, mas bien es suelta"

_**Que solo soy un fan de corazón**_

_**Que no te para de soñar cada día más**_

"Ok, entiendo"

_**Pero se también **_

_**Que entre la multitud alguna vez**_

"Sigue mi ritmo Arnoldo"

"Trato"

_**Pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel**_

_**Para reconocer el amor más fiel**_

"Haber Arnoldo dame tu mano"

_**nadie te puede querer tanto así**_

_**un poco de tu amor para poder vivir**_

"Bien bien, así es fácil seguir el ritmo, eres buena maestra"

_**un poco de tu amor**_

_**me pude hacer feliz**_

"Sabes Helga"

Animo Arnold, animo¡

"Que paso cabeza de balón, no pierdas el ritmo"

_**solo un poco de tu amor**_

_**es lo que pido**_

"esa canción se la dedico a Alguien muy especial, tan especial, que apenas puedo creer, que me ame, y yo no me había dado cuenta ni de su amor por mi ni de mi amor por ella"

_**dame una señal**_

_**un minuto para conversar**_

"mmm supongo que no es lila vdd?"

"Como lo sabes"

Le pregunto Arnold, tratando de fingir demencia y jalo un poco a Helga hacia si

_**Un minuto para conversar**_

_**Dame tan solo una oportunidad**_

"Solo creo"

"Pues tienes razón, te la dedico A TI, Helga quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

* * *

wow que les parecio? se que ya no es dia de las madres pero el servidor no andaba bien y hasta hora pude subirlo sorry¡

bueno antes que nada, este capitulo va dedicado a Paula, porque en gran parte me ayudo con la inspiración de este capitulo, y encontramos una solución GRAX¡

serenity-princess: si arnold merece muchos coscorrones, no mejor no que tal si se nos pasa la mano? pues no se siempre es al contrario pero esta vez con arnold fue diferente

Yasdiana : bueno actulice lo más pronto que pude, gracias por las felicitaciones

Piskix: bueno, bueno, ya actulice, y sigue pendiente que ya mero acaba esta primera historia :), gracias por tus comentarios¡

lpdar, o Paula: yo te dije floja? cuando: P, pero eso no sería locura amiga sería pesadilla¡ je je . Lila 2 mmmm ¬ ¬ sabes que acabas de perder mi amistad ... me has ofendido u.u y solo por eso Alan se quedará conmigo je je :), oye el invitado hizo lo mejro que pudo no lo abuches, je je

Number6o Brainy: si menso cabeza de balón, no hay de que bai, porque aui este personaje es muuy importante si te iste cuenta el hizo que Arnold tomara una decisión, si de regalo le voy a dar a Helga un candado, quien se une a la coperacha, si bien puesto¡ii aprovhecho para madrle saludos a Will¡

Natty : falta tiempo para que veas a Rhonda vestida a si auqnue claro pocos capitulos, y si Brainy se merece algo especial.

por cierto necesito sus opiniones, como les gustaria que fueran disfrazados? espero sus comentarios, de esto dependen sus disfraces¡

gracias a todos¡


	12. NECESITAMOS HABLAR

"Ya, me canse de esperar tu respuesta¡"

Le gritaba Will a Rhonda ya por demás irritado al no encontrar en ella ni una respuesta afirmativa ni negativa, en todo caso; y más le parecía fastidioso la expresión de malévola en el rostro de la princesa Rhonda, lo estaba exasperando eso no era bueno…

"Me vas a decir, o que, no creas que tengo tu tiempo, es más me voy ya me harte con tu pasividad tonta"

"Calmado, chico lindo, no porque seas un cara bonita vas a poder manejar a tu antojo a Rhonda, no sabes con quien estas tratando"

"Sabes que, si tienes razón no se con quien estoy tratando, ni me importa, adiós"

Will dio media vuelta muy molesto, pensó encontrar a su chica linda y tal vez se equivoco, y no es que Will fuera un chico violento ni mucho menos agresivo, pero muchas veces el amor nos hace comportarnos de manera por demás extraña, en la mayoría de los casos.

"Esta bien, si conozco a Lila"

Will dio un giro de 180º al reconocer el nombre Lila….

"Ah, bueno siendo si, quiero los dos boletos, pero necesito que me digas donde vive"

"Y eso a ti porque te importa"

"Que no es obvio, esa chica quedo grabada en lo más profundo de mi corazón"

"Ah, bueno siendo así…."

Rhonda le explico como más de 500 veces como llegar a la casa de Lila, pero por pensar en Lila no ponía la suficiente atención, a Rhonda cosa que le estaba exasperando.

"Mira niño descerebrado ya me cansaste, o me entiendes en este preciso instante o no vuelvo a decirte como llegar y es más olvídate de los tontos boletos, comprendes¡"

Le grito Rhonda enfada a Will, al mismo tiempo que ponía su dedo índice en la frente del chico y golpeando varias veces ahí, como tratando de escuchar si existía una posibilidad de cerebro en esa cabeza.

"Esta bien, esta bien comprendo explícame por ultima vez, esta vez prometo que entenderé"

Rhonda explico por ultima vez y le dio los boletos, Will los tomo pago, abrió la puerta le dio las gracias a Rhonda y de manera por demás efusiva la abrazo y se despidió, al igual que de Nadine, estaba feliz vería por fin a su dulce pelirroja de nuevo, cerro la puerta tras de si y se marcho con la tarde soleada rumbo a la casa de la chica amada.

"OH, Arnold, te perdí para siempre ahora se que tu nuca fuiste para mi..."

Cosas así pensaba Lila cuando un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

"Quien será, a estas horas?"

Lila se dirigió a la puerta con paso apacible, la verdad no estaba como para recibir visitas en esos momentos de su existencia.

"Hola¡. me recuerdas?"

"perdón, pero creo que no… lo siento"

"Me lo temía pero no importa te refrescare la memoria, ven sentémonos en las gradas, bueno solo si deseas..."

"Creo que estará bien, una buena charla me sentaría perfecto ahora"

Will como todo un caballero le tendió la mano para que ella la tomase, luego se sentaron los 2 a platicar por un par de horas, Lila ya lo había recordado y platicaba muy alegremente con aquel joven que vino a darle vida a su día.

"Bueno por ahí me entere de que va a ver un baile por motivo del egreso de la escuela tuya, cierto?"

"Si es verdad, pero no tengo la más mínima intención de asistir"

"Ni porque yo te invitara?"

"En serio quieres ir conmigo?"

Will se levanto, la ayudo a levantarse y saco los boletos y le entrego uno a Lila, Will estaba sumamente nervioso

"Mmmm, la verdad Will… no…"

"Lo sabía.."

Sin darle tiempo a Lila para terminar la frase, contesto tan triste y acongojado que hizo que Lila se preocupara.

"Te sientes bien, no quieres un vaso con agua o algo así?"

"Como crees que debo sentirme después de que la chica de mis sueños me a rechazado, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad para que me conozca?"

"De que hablas Will, no te comprendo, quien es la chica de tus sueños?"

Lila estaba confundida, inclino la cabeza con aire de desesperación pues no comprendía lo que pasaba con ese chico, dado que tenía poco de conocerlo le resultaba extraño su comportamiento.

"Tu eres la chica de mis sueños, y haz rechazado mi propuesta de ir al baile conmigo"

"Yo, yo?..."

Ahora se encontraba algo turbada por la confesión del chico y no sabía como reaccionar y al no saber que hacer, guardo unos instantes silencio cuando vio que Will se alejaba.

"Pero .. Will es pera, yo nunca dije que no, no me dejaste terminar, yo dije que no sabía si iría porque estoy algo triste, sabes?"

De la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del chico rápidamente aprecio la luz en su cara y una gran sonrisa ilumino su alma, se dio vuelta y dirigió el paso presuroso hacia Lila.

"Entonces vas?... porque estas triste?"

Con sereno hablar Lila le confió a Will su frustración.

"Sabes no quiero herirte ni mucho menos, pero es que acabo de terminar con algo que apenas iba comenzando,.. Pero… ya no importa"

"Claro que ya no importa, estoy aquí y quiero comenzar algo contigo así que espero ser ese rayito de luz que aleje la tristeza de tu corazón"

Lila quedo prendada con las palabras del chico le sonrió y en su rostro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa y acercándose a Will le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias"

"Entonces si vas verdad?"

"Claro.."

"Que bien"

Y dando saltos de alegría se disponía a alejarse de ahí cuando de pronto recordó que no había quedado de a que hora pasaría por ella, así que regreso del mismo modo que se había ido.

"Entonces,.. paso por ti como a las?..."

"Como a las 5 estaría bien"

"Bueno, hasta entonces"

"Hasta entonces Will, estaré esperándote"

Acto seguido, le guiño un ojo a Will se levanto de las gradas y se metió a su casa, Will espero a que la puerta estuviera cerrada y en seguida se alejo brincando y gritando de alegría.

Lila miraba por la ventana de su casa y se reía de la escena que había hecho el chico.

Miércoles 8:00 a.m. Salón de clases 206 escuela PS 118

Por primera vez, todos los alumnos de la clase estaban en el salón desde hace media hora, excepto 2. El Señor Simmons puntual como siempre llego y al ver a todos tan animosos procedió con lo que se tenía planeado para el día de hoy.

"Bien niños creo que ya debieron ponerse de acuerdo todos no, ya traen preparado la mayoría de las cosas?

"Si¡"

"Primero lo primero hasta hoy cuanto llevan recaudado?"

Rápidamente la que se había encargado de hacer los cálculos y presupuestos contesto

"1,500 dólares, tomando ya en cuenta los gastos anteriores en publicidad para la fiesta y algunos extras"

"Muy bien Pohebe"

"Y los arreglos? Como van ya tienen ideas? Y la cena?"

"Bien Señor Simmons las cosas van a estar así…"

Rhonda hablo durante un buen rato, la mayoría opinaba todo estaban muy atentos excepto Arnold.

"Bueno niños, creo que es hora de ir al gimnasio para empezar con los arreglos ya que solo nos queda hoy y 2 días más para tener todo listo"

"Si¡"

Sin más ni más todo, menos uno se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

"¿Qué sucede Arnold, no vas?"

"¿Decía algo señor Simmons?"

"Déjelo, de seguro esta preocupado por la tonta Helga"

"Ah, quien le llamas tonta¡"

Grito enérgico Arnold a Rhonda por insultar a la que ahora era la dueña de su corazón, y ella ni se detuvo a verlo.

"A, Rhonda yo pensé que estabas ya en el gimnasio"

"Si estaba en camino, pero…."

"Aquí estas mi bella doncella¡"

"Aléjate de mi asqueroso gusano¡"

Y como casi todos los días Rhonda corrió lo más que pudo y Curly tras de ella, ese era el gran castigo de Rhonda por ser tan abusiva, o al menos eso creyó Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, ya llego… a hola Señor Simmons"

"Hola Gerald, quien llego?"

"Helga y Pheebs"

Arnold con solo escuchar el nombre Helga se levantó rápido de su asiento y se dirigió sin siquiera decir una palabra hacia el gimnasio.

"Pero que le sucede a Arnold, tu sabes Gerald?"

"Pues vera…."

Y platicando el Señor Simmons y Gerald se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

"Hola Helga, te sentó bien el dar clases de baile, no?"

Le decía con sarcasmo una fría Rhonda, quería ver que podía sacarle a Helga para poder comprobar lo que ya suponía desde hace años.

Pero Helga ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a verla y siguió caminando.

"Haber que alborota traen aquí, todo ustedes son unos inútiles que no pueden hacer nada si no esta la genial Helga¡"

Todos callaron, no la habían visto llegar y al verla todos cuchicheaban.

"¿Qué me ven, patéticas imitaciones de seres humanos?"

"Helga, no crees, que te estas pasando?"

"¿Pasando, claro que no, que los ves sin mi nada pueden hacer, veras todos estos son unos…."

Y cuando estaba a punto de soltar un repertorio de insultos aprecio la temible persona, alguien a quien no quería ver y a la vez no podía quitar de su mente.

"Arnold…"

Justo en ese momento bajándola de su nube llego la Señorita perfección.

"Hola Helga que gusto verte, ya estas mucho mejor, o realmente se te ve muy bien, que te hiciste?"

"Que no estas viendo, me solté el cabello, fue una tonta idea de Pohebe, sabía que esto era ridículo, no me siento como yo"

"No es eso Helga, te ves… diferente, caminas con seguridad, que te sucedió?"

"Nada, ahora si me das permiso tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

Y viendo como Arnold caminaba rumbo a ella decidió tomar otro camino, Pohebe estaba siempre tras ella.

Cada que Arnold estaba a punto de llegar con ella, Helga decidió que tenia que dar ordenes a alguien más y así logro evadir a Arnold por mucho tiempo.

"Hola Señor simmons, que le pareció mi idea para el baile?"

"Excelente Helga, además me tienes impresionado pues después d estar tanto tiempo en cama ahora tienes tanta energía que solo estas dirigiendo a todos"

"Si lo se, soy genial no lo cree?"

"Si Helga creo que si, y hablando del baile ya tienes pareja?"

"No"

"En serio? Por ahí decir que…"

"Lo siento señor Simmons tengo que ir a la música tengo que checar que todo este perfecto"

Y rápidamente salio huyendo del contacto con el señor Simmons, pues sabía a donde iba la pregunta de el, pero, ahora la pregunta que se hacia ella era.

"_¿Cómo diablos el señor Simmons esta enterado?"_

Ya más serena y dejando que Rhonda se ocupara de todo lo demás Helga le pidió a Pohebe que juntas escucharan la música elegida por ella para esa noche porque aparte Helga había buscado más canciones que faltan, a su ver para esa noche.

"Helga me tendrás que disculpar esta vez, pero quiero ir con Ge…"

"Si si como digas"

Así Helga se dispuso a escuchar y seleccionar música, los demás estaba muy ocupados, pero justo en ese momento sin darse cuenta por el ruido en sus oídos Arnold llego y quito de los odios de Helga los auriculares, Rhonda al darse cuenta rápidamente como buitre se acerco al lugar pero antes busco un micrófono y partió hacia donde Arnold y Helga ya estaban.

"Helga tenemos que hablar"

* * *

Hola por fin actualice, en una chance que tengo mientras estudio para mi examen de Base de Datos (wow), bueno estudio mientras hago mi acordeon y subo este sig, capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Alma del Alma : Bueno lo acepto me tarde, pero es que aparte de escribir ,tengo mil cosas más en la cabeza, y si me golpean y atinan en mi cabeza lograran que mis pocas neuronas dejen de trabajar y por lo tanto no vuelva a actulizar eh? je je

Number6: bueno casi, pero casi el no que hace que no lo sea, bueno creo que lpdar ya me hizo en honor de explicar quien es Alan ♥♥♥ , pues si eso y más se merece por calenturiento je je o no? Bueno Brainy se merece mucho crédito, pues parte principal es un poco de la sal de la sopa. del de candy ni te preocupes, esta algo aburridon se me furon las ideas je je.

serenity-princess: que bueno que decidiste perdonar a arnold si no imaginate, de por si es tan lento... ashora con los coscorrones... mmhhh ¬¬, no prometo actulizar pronto porque ando en examenes asi que denme chance si?

Mr. Orange : claro que será tuya, ni modo que se quede con Arnold, eso nunca¡Bueno si tienes razón son 2 personajes que nunca conocen vddaeramente la felicidad, ya era justo no, claro que bailaran cumbias, norteñas, pop, rock.. uff y bueno todo lo que se pueda mientras no se cansen tanto. bueno nivel de glucosa, lo se es alto, pero cuantos a esa edad (12 años) ya tienen sexo activo? no lo digo por experiencia que conste... YO VIRGEN HASTA EL MATRIMONIO o aunque lo duden ja ja ja . Tomare en cuanta tus opiniones sobre los disfraces, auqnue prometo firmemente que este fic no avanzara si nadie opina sobre los diosraces asi que ya estan avisados¡

lpdar: es la primera vez que te dedican algo? como eres mentiras... que en tu cumple no te dedican ni una tarjeta o.0 no lo puedo creer, si te regaño es con justa razón, soy tu mayor y me debes respeto, mira niña tan contestona ;P , tu? con alan? a solas? ni en tus sueños ja ja ja (risa malevola) si malditos escuincles, que tiennen una venda en los ojso para no ver las hermosuras que tienen enfrente (je je je) yo soy la que tendra toda esa vida con alan, porque no lo acabas de entender? gracias por decir quienes somos, peor no era necesario tu comentario sobre mi mmmm. :P - ´

Piskix: gracias por tus comentarios me haces muy feliz, espero no desepcionarte

yasdiana : si es de RDB, bueno Lila ya tiene a su pirncipe esperro que ya deje en paz a Arnold por un buen rato, seguiras esperando la respuesta de Helga pues de nueva cuenta esta en suspenso ja ja ja.

bkpets : te agrado hasta cierto punto? que te molesto, dime asi puedo mejorar. si no te preocupes no creo que halla sido tu intencion ahcerlo parecido al mio (en lo que ya te había dicho) bueno Gerald cumplio con su aprte de amigo preocupado no? ademas si no lo hubiera hecho no habria historia. si pobre la dejaron sola, pero bueno en parte esta bien, si no su tarde con arnold no hubra sido tan... efusiva. Phoebe y helga F4E ;P

darkauranigth: te cagaste? o.0 en serio? espero que llegues al baño mas rapido a menudo ja ja ja no es cierto una pequeña broma, ese era el chiste que se divirtieran con el intro. Otra competidora por alan, noooo... bueno el niño es guapo que se le va hacer? trato de no tardarme pero bueno... ok aqui hago el mega comercial

"CHICOS Y CHICAS Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE LEEAN ESTO POR FAVOR, REVISEN EL FIC DE INFIDELIDADES, ESTA MUY BUENO, ES UNA BUENA LECTURA NO ES ABURRIDA Y ES DIFERENTE Y ENTRETENIDA NO DEJEN DE LEERLA"

Asi o más grande bueno espero que te este llendo bien en tu fic y no sufras de inspiración como yo je je.

Chijaru : bueno espero que esta semana cheques y te sorpendera lo nuevo, gracias tus palabras me llenan de aliento.

hasta luego, por cierto dejen comentarles que estoy muy triste por lo que se, a Laura, una amiga mia Craig le mando una carta donde simplificadamente le decia que nos olvidemos de Arnold (bueno no asi) pero si de verlo con nuevos epis en Nick ya que a los productores no le sinteresa bua bua :´( y nos pide que sigamos escribiendo ya que arnold vive en cada fic que hacemos asi que adelante y ha seguir escribiendo¡

hasta la vista. los quieres su amiga SARA


	13. Enseñando a bailar a Arnold?

Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles muchos perdones porque no actulice antes... pero siempre ahi cosas que suceden que no te dejan ganas de pensar...

* * *

"Ashh, ARNOLDO, tu no sabes bailar, has a un lado tu estúpida cabeza de balón y mírame muy bien… ENTENDIDO!" 

"Entendido… yo te miro y suspiro por ti…"

Helga se hizo la desentendida claro está, porque después de que Arnold le pidió que fuera al baile con el, Helga lo aventó, lo pisoteo (sin intención, claro) se puso como loca a cantar y luego le dijo eso de que no sabia bailar…

"_Que hago con este estúpido cabeza de balón….Bien, bien por lo pronto es una buena canción para alejarlo de mi"_

**_Quiero Saber Qué Me Pasa.  
Te Pregunto Qué Me Pasa Y No Sabes_**

**_Qué Contestarme Porque, Claro, De Seguro Te Mareé._**

"Aah, tu si sabes bailar Helga.."

_**Con Mis Idas Y Vueltas, Te Cansé Con Mi Cámara Lenta.  
Y Aunque Trato, Nunca Puedo Apurar Mi Decisión.**_

"Claro cabeza de balón… yo soy la GENIAL HELGA!

_**En El Preciso Momento  
En Que Todo Va Cambiando Para Mí,  
En Ese Instante Te Aseguro Que Alguna Señal Te Di.**_

"En eso te doy toda la razón… eres genial Helga…"

**_  
Pero No Me Escuchaste,  
Tal Vez Sin Intención De Tu Parte.  
Puede Ser Un Poco Débil El Sonido De Mi Voz._**

Arnold sin evitar ni poder contenerse le mostró una gran sonrisa a Helga. La cual puso nerviosa a ella y se hizo la que no vio nada y opto por hablarse a si misma…

"_Ashh, tonta canción… no podías ser un poco más OBVIA!"_

**_  
Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,_**

**_Y Descubriré Que Yo, Solo Ya No Estoy Mejor  
_**

"_CRIMINAL!… le estoy bailando al tonto cabeza de balón…"_

_**Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.**_

"_Nooo, como es posible que la gran Helga G. Pataki este haciendo esto… bueno es esto o dejarme acosar por el tonto cabeza de balón"_

_**Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.  
Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.**_

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta pero uno a uno llegaban sus compañeros y amigos de clases, y uno a uno se tapaban la boca para ver que proseguía a todo esto que presenciaban… si alguno osaba si quiera decir una letra entre todos le daban una tunda de zapes XD

"Ya Helga creo que ya…"

_**Siento Que Debo Encontrarte  
Y Sin Embargo Pasa El Tiempo Yéndome.  
Pasé A Mí Mismo, A Mi Centro, Que Jamás Entenderé.**_

"Tu cierra el pico estúpido cabeza de balón… que no vez que te estoy enseñando coreografía!... ashh como se ve que no sabes aprecias el arte…"

_**Yo Quisiera Tenerte Y Tratarte De Modo Decente,  
Pero Ves Que Ya No Puedo Despegar De Mi Papel.**_

"Si, pero…"

_**Deberé Tranquilizarme Y Jugar  
Al Juego Que Me Propones.  
Bajo La Guardia, Te Recibo Y Me Abrigo De Tu Piel.**_

"Pero nada… tu solo ve y aprende… _Ashh que difícil es safarse del tonto cabeza de balón…"_

_**El Destino Me Ha Dado Corazones Desequilibrados,  
Tu Palabra Me Nivela Y Detiene Mi Caer.**_

"_Bueno Arnold si no lo haces ahora, te va ha pasar lo de siempre…. Pero Anda! Tengo que hacerlo!"_

_**Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,**_

**_Y descubrire que yo solo ya no estoy mejor  
_**

"_Que le sucede a este estúpido cabeza de balón! Porque esta caminando…. Porque se dirige a mi! O.o!... _

_**Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.**_

"Solo quiero enseñarte que ya aprendí a bailar, eres una gran maestra, Helga"

_**Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.**_

Arnold casi bruscamente toma de la mano a Helga, claro desconcierta a Helga y a toooodos los compañeros que están espiándolos que para entonces casi es toooda la escuela completa; pero si no lo hacia asi, Helga jamás le hubiera permitido ni un mínimo acercamiento.

_**Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.  
(es Un Solo… Es La Guitarra De Lolo!)**_

"Si Arnoldo soy Genial, pero no es necesaria que me demuestres nada ok?

_**Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.**_

"_Bueno que tendría de mal que solo bailara con mi cabeza de balón?"_

_**Abriste Mi Piel, Que Estaba Tan Mal.**_

Arnold la tiene bien sujeta de una mano, pues la canción es para bailar sueltos, pero Arnold sabe que si deja suelta a Helga lo más probable que ella corra, Helga se volvió torpe al sentir a Arnold tomándole la mano y muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza…

_**Quebraste El Silencio Que Me Hizo Alejar.**_

Afuera todos guardaban silencio… les había dejado sin habla el ver a Arnold y Helga tomados de la mano…

_**Quizás Eres Tú Quien Me Hará Regresar.**_

Arnold se veía feliz bailando como trompo… Observaba a la chica que estaba muy sonrojada… se veía a el mismo siendo feliz… por fin se pudo percatar que la felicidad no está en una obsesión sin sentido…

_**Intuyo Que Sabes La Forma Mejor,  
Y Tienes El Don Que Requiere Curar Este Mal.**_

Helga le pudo seguir el paso… se había dejado ya llevar por lo lindo del momento, se sabia "sola" con Arnold… Aunque justo en ese instante…

CAMBIO DE MÚSICA…

_**Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos**_

Arnold: fascinado

Helga: sin comentarios…

Por un instante Helga no supo como reaccionar, le cambiaron la melodía… una muy suave… ¿Qué hacer?... Arnold aprovecho la confusión de Helga.

_**Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
Acompáñame a estar solo**_

Arnold rodeo a Helga por la cintura, Helga seguía sin reaccionar, con la otra mano le tomo la mano… Hasta entonces Helga pareció que reacciono, porque trato de safarse de Arnold, cosa que Arnold no permitió.

**_Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío_**

Afuera todos estaban a la expectativa, viendo cual era la reacción de Helga… si lo golpearía con la vieja Betsy o con los cinco vengadores, o si lo iba a agarrar a patadas o si simplemente le diría de lo que se iba a morir y aunque nadie comentaba nada eso era lo que en general pensaban.

_**Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo**_

Helga primero pensó en golpearlo… luego en recordarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir…

_**Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte**_

_**y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**_

"_¿Qué pierdo si me dejo llevar solo este momento¿Si por primera vez hago las cosas como siento y no como pienso¿Podrá ser que puedo ser feliz con mi querido "Ángel de cabellos dorados"?"_

_**Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**_

"_Helga, tan solo por hoy date la oportunidad de sentir"_

_**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo**_

Para sorpresa de todos incluso del mismo Arnold, Helga acepta dejarse llevar por la música y las manos de Arnold.

_**Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero**_

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta…

_**Para desintoxicarme del pasado  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
**_

Arnold inspirado por el momento llevo la mano que sostenía la mano de helga a su cuello y a hi la deposito y el con las dos manos la tenia de la cintura, claro que HEgla se saco de onda pero no le dio vueltas a l asunto , estaba decidido disfrutaría el momento por primera vez…

"_Qué acaso no es esto lo que yo tanto soñé?"_

_**Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte**_

**_Y serte infiel solo con esta soledad_**

Helga se recargo en el hombro de arnold y lo asió completamente a ella…

_**Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**_

En ese momento llego Rhonda que se había retrasado porque estaba vendiendo boletos…

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí!

"Shh"

_**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
**_

"¿Qué, qué, POR SI NO LO SABEN, NADIE CALLA A RHONDA!"

"Y quién escucha esa canción tan cursi?"

Rhonda al ver que nadie le contestaba ni mucho menos le hacían caso decidió averiguar que diablos estaba pasando ahí… dirigió su mirada hacia donde todos estaban viendo, lo que vio no lo pudo creer…

_**Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate**_

"HELGA Y ARNOLD!"

Y con ese grito Helga reacciono… y vio a todos observándolos desde las ventanas… se separo rápido del cabeza del balón y salio corriendo cual cenicienta… solo que ella no dejo la zapatilla

Ni siquiera terminaron de bailar la canción.

Arnold no pudo detenerla porque el también estaba turbado al ver a todos observándoles…

* * *

**Sailor angel7** ni te apures aveces ni yo recuerdo mi fic... XD... por eso cada que actulizo antes tengo que volver a leer tooodo 

**acosta pèrez josè ramiro :** Si tienes muchas razón... Helga no puede negar lo que siente es inconcedible... bueno bueno en cuanto como trato a lila no es tanto porque me caiga bien u.u si no proque es cierto lo que me dijo mi amigo will... los personajes de hey arnold no son malos... Gracias tratare de siempre mejorar n.n

**yasdiana : **bueno por el momento sigues con el anterior suspenso XD... gracias seguire hechandole muchas ganas

**Mr Orange :** Bueno eso se ve... pero el final... XD... no estoy poniedno a Ehonda de mala o sea nooo... solo que se necesita alguien que haga las travesurillas... bueno bueno ya le baje a la glucosa XD... si me pase lo acepto... peor queria revivir un pequeño momento XD... (sin comentarios) pues haber a quien maltrato u.u... igual al (des)conocido XD...

**Daphne Potter**: Gracias... en algun momento lo intentare n.n

**Piskix**: claro! tiene que acabar en algo emocionante si no ya no me lerian n.n traté.. de vdd tratare...

**shadelight3** Ni te apures... yo tenía la idea desde hace tiempo y hasta hoy pude actualizar... quieres que termine! u.u... saludos a ti ya tu herman! pareja extrañana? osea como? buno grax por su coment espero seguir contando con ustedes...

**paulygranger** porque será que todos me reclaman lo mismo n.n... bueno bueno... trataré de hacerles caso! gracias por tu coment.

**H.fanel.K**jejeje es lo mismo que a mi me pasa... :P ya no ahy que ser tan flojos... naaa tu sigue asi si no no me lees XD... pues me acepto culpable... trataré de damre mi tiempo para todos ustedes porque es una falta de respeto que los deja asi... u.u bueno son muchas las excusas que te peudo dar pero NO! sencillamente perdón... y sigue leyendome:P

**anonimato : **se que tienes mucha razón con lo que dices... pero bueno tu no sabes todo lo que he pasado este tiempo y no deberìas juzgar antes de saber... como sea no te cuento porque ni me crees y tampoc es bueno platicar con alguien anonimo... creo que al dar una critica es bueno por lo menos dar el nombre... pero de todos modos les fallé pero intentaré no volverlo hacer... y gracias por tu coment n.n

**lirlilara** : ordenes cumplidas! ahi ta XD... muchas gracia spor tu coment... espero sigas leyendo hatsa pronto

* * *

_Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y tmb a todos los que nadamás me leyeron (por f no sean malos dejen coment) quiero que sepan que sus reviews me dan animo de seguir escribiendo proque se que les gusta lo que escribo asi que seguire adelante_

_Este cap se lo dedico a mi mejor amigota "Paula" la canción me hizo acordarme de ti mientras escribia... claro tmb de tu lido hermano n.n..._

_Como sea gracias tonta por aguantarme tanto tiempo..._


	14. La decisión de Helga

"Helga tenemos que hablar" hablaba un muy serio Arnold

Helga quería salir de ahí huyendo, ya sabia lo que Arnold quería preguntarle y la verdad no quería más cuchicheos, le bastaba con los que ya había después de lo que paso el otro día cuando ella y Arnold estaban bailando y ahora todos mientras trabajaban para el baile y ponían el salón presentable se daban sus mañanas para cuchichear sobre ella y Arnold.

"Lo siento cabeza de balón no tenemos nada que hablar, además de que estoy muy ocupada" con tanta seguridad lo afirmo, que Arnold por un momento creyó equivocarse de persona, pero no, esa que tenia frente a si con la frente erguida y los pies bien puestos en la tierra era su Helga, el siempre supo que Helga era así solo le faltaba un empujoncito para sacar de ella lo que siempre la había acompañado. Una bella persona y muy fuerte.

"Claro que si tenemos de que hablar"

"¿Así¿Según tú de que?"

"Recuerdas que el día que día que estábamos bailando te pregunte que…" Helga estaba nerviosa aunque no lo aparentaba, no sabía que hacer en ese momento se quedo paralizada y huir no pudo.

Rhonda que estaba escondida, con el micrófono, al escuchar eso se puso buza y encendió el micrófono justo cuando Arnold dijo…

"Si querías ir al baile conmigo"

Ambos, Arnold y Helga se espantaron al escuchar la voz de Arnold resonando en todo el gimnasio, y Helga seguía sin poder moverse de su sitio, aun le podía lo que los demás pudieran decir, ese era un gran miedo que tenía que enfrentar y sabía que ese momento era su oportunidad para enfrentarlo y vencerlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

El profesor Simmons se dio cuenta de eso y vio de donde provenía el sonido y de inmediato vio donde estaba escondida Rhonda, toda apretujada entre las bocinas de el equipo de luz y sonido, se dirigió hacia el lugar y regaño a Rhonda, Helga no pudo decirle nada solo la veía con esas miradas que matan.

Phoebe se mostraba muy preocupada por como fuera la reacción de Helga, pero Gerald no permitía que Phoebe se acercaba, pues aparte de que creía que lo correcto es que Helga y Arnold arreglaran todo ese embrollo de una vez por todas, sus 12 años le pedían ver que iba a pasar, el morbo le ganaba como a todos los demás, a excepción de la Srta. Perfección que en ese momento se encontraba en las nubes, a causa de cierto joven que la había invitado al baile.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, Helga seguía pensando que hacer, cuando de pronto el Sr. Simmons rompió la tensión del momento.

"Haber Arnold y Helga, necesito que verlos en el salón de clases para que me den la lista, el numero y el orden de las canciones que se tocaran en la noche" Diciendo esto por el micrófono para que toodos en el gimnasio pudieran oír y se dejaran de estarlos observando como si fueran animales de zoológico.

Sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, Arnold y Helga se dirigieron juntos al gimnasio sin decir una solo palabra. Cuando llegaron al salón el Sr. Simmons ya estaba ahí.

"Niños, en esta hoja por favor dejan la lista que les pedí, yo ahora regreso tengo que arreglar cosas en el gimnasio y ahora regreso."

Los dos asintieron, y lo vieron alejarse, el primero se salir del limbo fue Arnold, que entendió perfectamente el plan del Sr. Simmons y si ya se había animado 2 veces a pedirle a Helga que fuera con el al baile una tercera no le afectaría en nada.

"Este… Helga"

"¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?"

Armándose Arnold de valor trago saliva, se tranquilizo y por fin hablo

"¿Entonces que dices, quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

"Haber cabeza de balón" Helga ya había decidido que se enfrentaría a Arnold sin tratar de huir, y se mostraba serena. "¿Porque quieres ir al baile conmigo, que no ya habías invitado a la Srta. Perfección al baile, tu mismo me dijiste que por eso querías aprender a bailar para no hacer el ridículo"

"Helga eso fue una estúpida mentira, yo te quiero a ti, recuerda que te lo dije cuando te dedique la canción te lo dije"

"Supongamos que te creo¿que te hace pensar que iría al baile contigo?"

"Porque tu me quieres"

"¿Así, porque dices eso señor Don Ególatra"

"Pues Helga, recuerdas el libro negro que me aventaste el día que nos…."

Helga interrumpió a Arnold pues no quería recordar ese día, porque aun no sabía que pensar de lo que sucedió, aunque ambos se sonrojaron.

"Al grano torpe"

"Pues ese libro tiene el mismo tipo de forma de escritura que el libro rosa, que yo aun tengo en mi poder y que guardo como un tesoro"

"Y…"

"Pues asumo que ese libro es tuyo, por lo tanto cada palabra de amor expresada en ambos libros, son para mi"

Helga estaba derrotada no sabía que decir, estaba pensando mil cosas, pues si Arnold la quería como el decía, como ella la fuerte y dura Helga iba a mostrar amor por un chico, todos se burlarían, además ella no es así¿Qué hacer?... aunque por fin se dio cuenta que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos buenos que le invadían, no era otra cosa que derrotar sus miedos, mostrar a Arnold sus sentimientos sin tener que esconderse era derrotar al mundo que la tenia prisionera sola en su corazón

"Helga, yo te quiero desde hace tiempo, y te quiero no por tu belleza física, te quiero por ser una persona fuerte y decidida que siempre logra sus metas, eres a pesar de nuestra edad la chica que quiero conmigo"

"Está bien Arnoldo se que soy genial"

"No es solo eso… bueno dime si ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

"Arnold, como ya sabrás yo también te quiero desde hace mucho, y si quiero ir al baile contigo"

Arnold reacciono como siempre lo hace con Helga cuando esta feliz… corrió con los brazos abiertos a Helga y la abrazo, Helga por primera vez correspondió ese abrazo.

Por los ojos de Helga cayo una lágrima, estaba tan feliz de que alguien la quisiera de la forma y la intensidad en que Arnold la quería.

Aunque de nuevo sin darse cuenta alguien los espiaba por las ventanas del salón.

"ah que tiernos, yo ya sabía que esos dos iba a acabar juntos¿no es así Brainy?

"Cla… ro… que… si…. Li…. la…"

El Sr. Simmons les guiñó al ojo a los dos y se fueron sigilosamente de ahí.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio Gerald y Phoebe corrieron al lado de sus amigos para que les contarán las nuevas.

"Por favor Lila¿que paso?"

"Shh, creo que será mejor salir un rato, por que aquí todos quieren el chisme u.u"

Así ambas parejas salieron, Lila contaba lo mejor que podía, con su clásica voz dulce lo que había sucedido, Peral y Phoebe tenían los ojos demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Es que no lo puedo creer" Decía una y otra vez un asombrado Gerald, claro sabía que ambos se gustaban gustaban, pero no creía que Helga le fuera a decir que si a Arnold.

"Pero Gerald, no le pidió que fuera su novia, solo le pidió que fuera su pareja del baile"

"Si Phoebe pero de todos modos, cuando has visto a Helga tan amable"

"Aunque no lo creas, Gerald, muchas veces…"

"Ahh tu sabes algo que yo no se!"

"Se podría decir que sí"

"Phoebe, tienes que contarnos"

"Ji,ji,ji, no creo que Helga se valla a enojar, de todos modos lo más imp0ortantye sobre ella ya lo saben… bueno Gerald¿recuerdas la navidad que Arnold necesitaba unas botas para poder conseguir la dirección de la hija perdida del Señor Hyuun? (sorry si no se escribe así, corríjanme por favor) quien crees que sacrifico las botas que tanto quería para la navidad…"

Todos asombradísimos miraban a Phoebe sin salir del asombro no lo podían creer, y mientras estos 4 platicaban en el salón de 4to año, una pareja de niños seguían en un dulce abrazo.

Helga miro a Arnold queriéndole robar un beso como en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho ya.

"A no, esta vez no Helga, tu siempre eres la que inicias los besos, ahora me toca a mi"

Y sin dejarla pensar, Arnold le dio un tremendo beso a Helga que la dejo tonta… XD… pero igual cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, por cada caricia que el Arnold le daba.

Por la mente de Helga pasaron todos esos momentos en los que beso a Arnold y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir besarlo y sin quererlo se sonrió para si misma.

Arnold recordaba todos los momentos en los cuales siempre terminaba involucrada Helga, y se decía a si mismo lo tonto que era por no haberse dado cuenta de nada antes… y sin quererlo, se zafo del beso y se dirigió al oído de Helga para en susurro decirle…

"Mi querida Cecile, gracias por permitirme estar contigo otra vez"

De nuevo sin permitirle hablar Arnold la beso de nuevo, y Helga como siempre se derritió en sus brazos, sin hacer ningún comentario más.

A lo lejos del gimnasio, se oía una dulce melodía que ambos oían y que sabían que de ahora en adelante, esa sería la canción de los dos, la canción que les acompañaría el resto de sus días.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Lie with me, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flower hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me **_

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your auburn hair  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

* * *

**Sailor angel7** Si Rhonda inoportuna, pero en este capi, gracias a ella pueden estar a solas Arnold y Helga, wiii!

**shadelight3** jejeje otra vez has de pensar que el fic murió vdd? XD… pero te aseguro que hasta que no lo termine este fic no morirá! Lo prometo! Gracias, tu tmb cuídate

**ki: **Hola! Y este cap que tal eh? A mi si me gusto (ojitos llorosos porfa XD) no tan rápido actualice pero actualice que es lo que cuenta (carita de yo no se que pasa :-P)

**bkpets** jeje creo que la mal agradecida soy yo porque tu por lo menos me dejan rw pero yo nada (carita que pide perdón n.nU) pero bueno en serio no tengo tiempo de casi nada prueba de ello que hasta cuando vengo actualizando… jejeje yo no sabía que odiabas a Arnold… porque lo odias? Créeme que ya hice eso de poner la canción XD… la segunda canción es de Ricardo Arjona, que se llama "acompáñame a estar solo" hasta la vista!

**mxnhpfreak** reconozco que la primera vez que vi tu rw me espante, de vdd pensé que era odio odio n.nU y déjame decirte que a todos les confunden mis signos de puntuación, pero definitivamente soy mala con eso, creo que tendré que tomar un curso de redacción XD jejeje sorry de nuevo :-P pero dime que no te quedo claro y yo con gusto te respondo, si quieres podemos platicarlo por el msn o por aquí como se te facilite. Y gracias por decirme que este fic vale la pena wiii! Me siento feliz n.n gracias! Wooow muy buena imaginación para tu nick! Jamás lo hubiera pensado XD… jajaja si es necesario que todos saquemos de nuestro ronco pecho nuestros sentimientos eso es bueno… hasta la vista y de nuevo gracias!

**H.fanel.K**jejeje gracias… yo me tardo una eternidad escribiendo pero buueeeno. Jeje te entiendo yo tmb leo o escribo antes que ahcer la tarea aunque luego ya no se que hacer con tanta tarea espero que este cap te halla gustado tanto como a mi n.n gracias y bye.

**Piskix** hola! Muchas gracias y me alegro realmente que te guste tanto mi fic!

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793: ** que misterio esconde tu nick? O.o XD gracias! Y sigue leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo besitos, bye

**Cfgj:** sabes parece que ya lo había dicho pero no recuerdo n.nU… tus iniciales son las mismas de una persona especial para mi uqe quiero mucho solo que en orden distinto, solo por curiosidad que significa tu nick? Y gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado y me sigas leyendo.

**Bere.Argentina** gracias! Ya actualicé espero te guste,

* * *

**NOTAS EXTRA: este puede ser el capitulo antepenúltimo o ultimo así que no dejen de leerme que ya el final esta por llegar y créanme que será algo inesperado y muchs van a querer matarme XD. **


	15. Antes del fin ::

Lentamente la noche caía, Helga observaba el cielo estrellado en la azotea de su casa, Pohebe le había dicho que se iría para arreglar todo para el baile, ya saben su vestido, su maquillaje y todas esas cosas que les preocupan en estos tiempos a las niñas, Helga había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle, pensaba de que manera obtendría todo para el baile; si bien le habían dejado suficiente dinero para subsistir sola por unos días, muchos en realidad, este no era suficiente para un vestido y todo lo demás que le hacia falta….

Para colmo su mejor amiga la había abandonado a su suerte o eso era lo que creía Helga.

"Mhh, ahora que lo pienso Pohebe estaba toda rara… Criminal! Que injusta es la vida!, ahora que eh podido tener una cita con mi Ángel de cabellos dorados todo se me viene abajo!"

Ruidos provenientes de la sala principal de su casa la sacaron de sus pensamientos, lentamente y sigilosamente entro a la casa y bajo las escaleras, los ruidos eran más agudos, ahora se escuchaban voces, Helga entro en estado de paranoia y corrió como loca a la sala de su casa…

"_Cuando les ponga las manos encima a esos ladrones sabrán quien es Helga G. Pataki"- _Pensaba para si Helga mientras corría como, de repente algo la hizo pararse en seco, algo que no creyó posible jamás en su vida…

&&&

"_Pobre Helga, espero que entienda que tenía que dejarla sola… solo que no quiero que piense que lo hice por egoísta"_

"En que piensas? Te ves demasiado seria"

"En que me siento mal por haber dejado sola a Helga…."

"No te preocupes tanto Pohebe, yo creo que a estas horas ya no estará sola"

"Si tienes razón" Contesto Pohebe a Gerald y se alo a su brazo para continuar el camino su casa.

&&&

"Pues que guardadito se tenía Helga que quería a Arnold, aunque si recuerdan yo ya lo había predicho, soy una gran "adivinatoria""

"¿Adivinatoria?" que es eso Rhonda"

"Que poca cultura" decía una airada Rhonda, mientras se levantaba de la cama caminaba hacia la cocina siendo seguida por dos niñas una rubia y otra pecosa

"Una Adivinatoria es la que sabe lo que va a pasar"

Una pecosa quería contener la risa, al escuchar las palabras de Rhonda…

&&&

"_Espero que todo salga bien… es tan extraño como han sucedido las cosas…. Mejor dicho como han cambiado las cosas, quien diría que Helga y yo estaríamos juntos… ni soñarlo"_

&&&

"Padre, Madre, creo que debimos haber llamado a Helga porque estuvimos un buen tiempo fuera de casa"

"Si Olga lo sabemos, pero tampoco contábamos con que tardaríamos tanto, si tan solo tu padre se hubiera detenido a preguntar"

"Ya cállate Miriam, lo bueno es que llegamos antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde"

"En eso tienes razón papi, seguro Helga se pone feliz con lo que trajimos y se le olvida que la dejamos sola por tanto tiempo"

"Y pensar que tuvimos que inventarle no se que cosas"

"Al final hubiéramos hecho lo que les dije desde el principio, pero mujeres tenían que ser"

&&&

Mientras corría escaleras abajo Helga tropezó con un libro negro… cayo de bruces en el suelo frió que la acogió de manera muy dura.

"Cielos! Helga estas bien¿?"

"Hermanita bebe!!, ven te ayudo a levantarte"

"Helga…"

"Ya podrían dejar de hablar y podrían mínimo ayudarme a levantarme ¿?"

Rápidamente Olga corrió a levantar a su hermana, la abrazo, la beso y le hizo lo que todas las hermanas Olga saben hacer mejor.

Helga se sentía abrumada porque jamás le había gustado que Olga fuera tan efusiva con ella.

&&&

"Gerald.."

"No crees que por lo menos debería llamarla para explicarle la situación¿?, por mas que quiero no eh podido dejar de pensar en que deje sola a Helga aunque allá sido con la mejor intención"

"Mmmh, yo creo que no, porque si aun no han llegado tu arruinarías la supresa, no crees Pohebe¿?"

"De nuevo tienes razón, Gerald" Decía Phoebe mientras era suavemente abrazada por Gerald, quien provocativamente se acerco a la boca de Pohebe para besarla, tierna y cariñosamente"

Con ese beso daban por olvidado el asunto y se deponían a disfrutar el momento que tenia para ellos solos, no sean mal pesado son unos niños… que podrían hacer¿? XD

&&&

"¿De que te ríes Lila?"

"Mmh, de nada solo recordé que es verdad lo que dices"

"Que cosa¿?... Ah lo de Helga"

"Y pensar que creí que a Arnold le gustabas gustabas"

"Si lo sé…" diciendo esto ultimo con cara seria y en tono bajo Rhonda se dio cuenta que su amiga se había deprimido y sin más decidió cambiar la conversación ya que no le gustaba ver a una amiga sufrir

"Ah, es verdad, un chico guapo pregunto por ti, te iría a ver a tu casa para invitarle al baile! anda Lila cuanta estoy emocionada por saber que paso"

Las chicas platicaban y reían, estaban muy emocionadas por el baile y quien no habría de estarlo!, estaba felices porque entrarían a otra gran etapa de sus vidas y tal vez siguieran juntas por mucho tiempo.

&&&

"Criminal!" me espantaron, porque no llamaron para avisar que vendrían¿?, que piensan!, nooo, si no piensan, deberías haberlo hecho, que no ven que puedo morir de un infarto o pero puede haber matado a alguno de ustedes… mmmh esperen eso no hubiera sido tan mala idea…."

"Pero… hermanita bebe!" decía una llorosa Olga, Helga siempre la hacia llorar, Helga se divertía mucho al ver lo tan manejable que es su hermana mayor _"Siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiara"_ pensaba Helga maliciosamente, como planeado algo.

"Helga, no seas así con tu hermana"

"Vamos Bob, si ni siquiera le hice nada… _por ahora" _

"Pero que rayos! No se supone que vendrían hasta mucho después"

"Si eso te dijimos pero la verdad es que queríamos darte una sorpresa"

"O.o una sorpresa¿?, me compraron ese mercedes negro que les pedí (N/A: como el de yuki XD)¿?"

"Cielos Helga, que no puedes pensar en otra cosa"

"mmmh, no u.u"

"Mira hermanita Bebe" decía Olga con ojos de perrito esperando ver una reacción buena de parte de Helga, de verdad que Olga pensaba que en algún momento podía hacer algo bien por su pequeña hermana.

Helga estaba abriendo mucho los ojos, de verdad que lo que estaba viendo le gustaba mucho, pero no debía demostrar tanto que esta feliz, no hasta que le explicaran que demonios sucedía ahí.

"Bien, bien y creen que "esto" cambiara el hecho de que me abandonaron, por su Gran Emporio de Localizadores, que no pudieron haberme llevado con ustedes, y no me vengan con lo de la escuela que de hecho ya no importaba si atábamos las calificaciones ya estaban dadas, así que inventen algo mejor."

"Helga lo sentimos mucho" hablo por primera vez Miriam que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, "esto no nos tomaría mas que un día, pero… "Miriam volteó a ver a Bob, pero no dijo nada "Bueno tuvimos un accidente en el camino y se alargo el tempo, pero en verdad que este viaje lo hicimos por ti, queríamos darte una linda supresa"

"Eso es verdad Helga, queríamos darte un regalo muy especial, porque te graduaras de tu primaria y bueno darás un gran cambio en tu vida y queríamos formar parte de el" todos miraban con cara expectante Bob, el no solía hablar así, menos de Helga.

"_definitivo, todos en esta casa se han vuelto locos, Criminal!! Como puedo ser parte de esta familia tan rara¿?"_

La familia Pataki, siguió discutiendo por largo rato, al final todos parecían estar contentos con el resultado, hasta Helga que por primera vez se dejo abrazar sin reproches por su "linda" hermana Olga.

&&&

"No paso nada importante Rhonda, solo me invito al baile y acepte"

"En serio¿? Que bien, además se e que es un chico muy lindo además de guapo, y como se llama¿?"

"Will" respondió Lila con cierto sonrojo en su cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida.

&&&

"Hola Gerald"

"Hola Arnold"

"Qué sucede¿? A que debo tu llamada tan noche Gerald¿?"

"Estoy algo curioso"

"Sobre que Gerald"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a la conclusión de que querías a Helga?"

&&&

"Cielos, aun no puedo creer que sea el gran día"

"Si, ni yo"

Se escuchaban por el lardo de los corredores, cientos de cometarios como estos, todos los que se habían reunido ahí de mañana estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del salón, todos estaba muy felices, todos excepto una persona…

"Entonces no te ah invitado al baile¿?

"No.."

Justo en ese momento algo que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie ocurrió en aquel lugar, una pareja ingresaba la esuela tomados de la mano, la niña estaba bastante roja, le daba pena, el niño denotaba seguridad y firmeza queriendo que todos vieran que iba con ella.

Muchos cuchicheaba acerca de lo que pasaba, la chica se sentía incomoda por un momento hizo el escuezo por separarse del niño pero ese no se lo permitió, y así caminaron hasta encontrarse con otra linda pareja.

"Hola Arnold!, hola Helga!"

"Hola Gerald, Pohebe"

"n///n Hola Helga!, hola Arnold"

"Si, si, como sea, podemos irnos ya al gimnasio¿?"

"Por que tanta prisa, Helga¿?

"Que no ves cabeza de balón!!, todos nos ven como si fuéramos animales de zoológico"

"Es normal Helga…"

"Qué¿?!! Cómo puedes decir que es normal¿?, acaso insinúas que de verdad somos animales¿?, eres un zopenco cabeza de balón" mientras suelta de un manotazo la mano de su lindo Arnold, Arnold con una tierna sonrisa se le queda viendo efusivamente, lo que pone toda nerviosa y colorada a la siempre fría Helga.

Arnold toma nuevamente a Helga de la mano y con su mano libre acaricia la palma de está.

"Me refiero a que es normal que todos nos vean, tiene envidia de la linda pareja que formamos"

"¬///¬, si , si claro como digas, cabeza de balón, _oh Arnold, mi dulce ángel de cabellos dorados, por más que intento no maltratarte… tanto, no puedo, pero creo que eso ya no importa, porque tu me has aceptado tal cual soy, sin cambios, me quieres por lo que soy y no por mi exterior" _pensando esto Helga sonríe y sus mejillas se vuelven aún más coloradas "n///n"

Nadie dijo nada prefirieron dejar soñar a Helga, mientras caminaban todos juntos y alegres con dirección hacia el gimnasio donde los esperaban para ultimar detalles que no se habían podido arreglar.

&&& FLASH BACK &&&

Helga miro a Arnold queriéndole robar un beso como en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho ya.

"A no, esta vez no Helga, tu siempre eres la que inicias los besos, ahora me toca a mi"

Y sin dejarla pensar, Arnold le dio un tremendo beso a Helga que la dejo tonta… XD… pero igual cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, por cada caricia que el Arnold le daba.

Por la mente de Helga pasaron todos esos momentos en los que beso a Arnold y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir besarlo y sin quererlo se sonrió para si misma.

Arnold recordaba todos los momentos en los cuales siempre terminaba involucrada Helga, y se decía a si mismo lo tonto que era por no haberse dado cuenta de nada antes… y sin quererlo, se zafo del beso y se dirigió al oído de Helga para en susurro decirle…

"Mi querida Cecile, gracias por permitirme estar contigo otra vez"

De nuevo sin permitirle hablar Arnold la beso de nuevo, y Helga como siempre se derritió en sus brazos, sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Después de tan tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, lentamente retiraron su rostro el uno del otro, ambos mirando para distintos lugares. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se interponía entre los dos, haciendo un ambiente pesado y difícil de mantener.

Ambos sabían que alguien debía hablar si es que querían mejor la relación de ambos,. Porque si callaban pasaría lo mismo que si dieran por ignorado lo que paso igual que en industrias futuro, y ninguno de los dos quería algo así

Arnold roto la mirada hacia Helga quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y volteando hacia un lado, la miro confuso y con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, avanzo un poco hacia ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que Helga volteara a ver este pequeño gesto con sorpresa y mucha ternura, Arnold soltó una de las manos de Helga para llevarla a la barbilla de esta, levantando lentamente pero con firmeza la cara de ella, que oponía solo un poco de resistencia.

"Helga…"

Helga abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Arnold clavada a la suya

"Helga, por favor dime que esto que paso es real, que si sucedió y no fue solo por el momento"

"Yo… Arnold u///u"

"Por favor Helga, dímelo"

"Estúpido cabeza de balón!!!, como puedes creer que halla sido el momento después de que ya te dije que te quiero¿?"

"En serio Helga¿?! "

Arnold esta a punto de saltar con un abrazo hacia Helga, pero pensó que tenía un mejor plan. Le soltó a Helga ambas manos y se retiro un poco de ella confundiendo a Helga que pensó por un momento que había estado mal que le confesara a Arnold todo y mas aun que se hubiera dejado besar.

Rápidamente Arnold encontró en el escritorio del señor Simmons lo que estaba buscando con tanta apreciación, sus manos hábiles crearon una hermosa rosa blanca de papel, como Helga pensaba que arnold huía de ella quien pensó en salir de ahí, pero se topo con la sorpresa de que estaban bajo llave.

Así, que espero y espero hasta que Arnold de nuevo estuvo a su lado mostrando una hermosa rosa seguido de unas mágicas palabras

"Helga…. n///n quieres… n///un… quieresserminovia"

"¿O.o?, haber cabeza de balón, puedes hablar un poco mas d-e-s-p-a-c-i-o¿?, porque la verdad no se te entendió nada"

Arnold, respiro hondo, y luego repito con calma

"Quieres ser mi novia¿?"

Bueno lo siguiente es que Helga se desmayo, luego reacciono, asfixio a Arnold con un abrazo y luego le do el si, para luego volverlo a asfixiar con otro apasionado beso.

&&& FIN DEL FLASH BACK &&&

Al final del día todos corrieron a sus casas a prepararse para la noche, todos quedaron en verse en el baile ya que los padres de todos querían llevar a sus hijos hasta la puerta de su fiesta, así que Arnold no había visto como lucia Helga aún, apenar de que su físico no le importaba, aunque no negaba que caminar derecha y darse el cabello suelto, así descubrió a su Cecile, la hacía verse atractiva.

Cada uno llego por su lado, pero toso asombrados por la hermosura con que había quedado el gimnasio, se había transformado en un lugar lleno de magia, romántico y acogedor

Todos se veían muy bien, los chicos con su traje, bien peinados y hasta perfumados, las chicas con sus largos vestidos con diseños espectaculares, hermosos peinados y un poco de maquillaje para complementar el atuendo.

De repente una pareja llamo mucho la atención, y no salían de su asombro cuando una segunda pareja hacia su aparición.

&&&

"Hazte a un lado no me toques!"

"Pero si somos pareja, muñeca (mirada lasciva)"

"Fuiste mi última opción, quería hacerte un favor como amiga, peor si sigues asi tendré que irme"

"Está bien, esta bien, no te toco… _por ahora"_

&&&

"Te ves tan guapo (beso)"

"Gr.. Gracias.."

&&&

"hola viejo"

"Hola Gerld"

"Las chicas aún no han llegado"

"Bueno es normal, son chicas XD"

"Será mejor que entremos y las esperemos en la mesa"

"Si creo que será lo mejor"

Después de que los chicos entraran y tomaron su lugar en la mesa ya apartada, cerca e la pista de baile, llegaron las chicas una tras de otra, pareciendo que hasta en eso se ponían de acuerdo.

&&&

"Adiós Miriam, adiós Bob, adiós Olga"

"Hasta luego hermanita Bebe, diviértete mucho"

"Ten cuidado de lo que hagas con Alfredo señorita"

"ZZZZZZ"

"Que no se llama…. Assh bueno olvídalo"

&&&

"Adiós papá, adiós mamá (besos)"

"Adiós nena, cuídate mucho (beso)"

"Adiós, te ves tan linda, mi pequeñita (besos)"

&&&

"Hola Helga"

"Hola Pheebs"

"Te ves tan bien, ese vestido de verdad es hermoso, pero como es que lo tienes es diseño exclusivo, es imposible de conseguir"

"Lo sé chica lista"

&&& FLASH BACK &&&

"Pero hermanita bebe" decía una llorosa Olga "Creímos que era lo mejor"

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de llorar"

"Pero te lo pondrás¿?, lo usarás¿?"

"Si, pues ya que remedio me queda, total es para mi no¿?

"Sii"

&&& FIN DEL FLASH BACK &&&

Ambas entraron con la cabeza muy en alto, se sabían admiradas, Helga se veía espectacular con su vestido rosa con tintes negros, su cabello suelto, Pheebs con un vestido azul cielo con pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal, el cabello recogido completamente y unos lentes con un armazón mas suave que el acostumbrado, eran muy hermosas para su edad.

Entraron al gimnasio algo nerviosas, buscando con la mirada a sus parejas, pero no los encontraban.

Ya cuando Helga esta por fastidiarse y decir su enemisa protesta, un cabeza de balón la atrajo hacia y le dio un gran abrazo, Gerald tmb abrazo a Pohebe y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla

"Ya nos preocupaban chicas, pensamos que nos dejarían plantados"

Ambas parejas se dirigieron hacia su mesa, se sentaron y los chicos se levantaron para ir por bebidas mientras esperaban la hora en que servirían el banquete

"Te ves muy bien Helga"

"Valla te diste cuenta, zopenco"

"Helga y si solo por hoy me llamas tan solo por mi nombre¿?"

"mmmh ¬¬ lo pensaré--- zo…. Arnold"

"n.n gracias Helga" dándole Arnold un beso en la comisura de los labios a Helga

&&&&

Weno después de muchoooo tiempo actualice, la verdad quiero pedirles perdón pork ustedes como lectores merecen todo mi respeto y yo les falle… peor bueno antes que nada permítanme si quiera explicarles….

Mmmh primero este ultimo año fue pesado, proyectos por todos lados… desveladas, había semanas completas que o llegaba a casa a dormir.. solo iba por ropa y dinero… un estúpido jugo conmigo y la verdad no tenia ganas de escribir… ahora estoy estudiando otra licenciatura mientras estoy en practicas profesionales por lo k en la mañana, trabajo en la tarde en la escuela y en as noches hago tarea… cuando duermo¿? Nunk… u.u bueno ahora estoy de vagaciones y este es el penúltimo cap… la próxima actualización no tardara ya que es la ultima…

Este por eso es más largo que todos mis capítulos… me avente 8 hojas XD… y siempre eras unas cuatro o sea que este tiene el doble…. Por otro lado mejore mucho mi forma de escribir, ojala lo hallan notado…

Y bueno ahora ya basta de tanto parlotear… los agradecimientos a continuación…

**Sailor angel7**: siempre eres la primera en dejar rw! Gracias …mmmh eso es un CHECRETO! Wiiii desde que leí gravi siempre quise decir eso y aun no tenia razón para hacerlo wiii gracias que quieres de premio¿? Shecreto!!! Checreto!! Jejejeje

**Lpdar**: mmh tomare tus comentarios en cuenta …. Aunk no esperes mucho mucho….cuídate…, la vdd no sabia que contestarte….. ya no soy axial, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, bueno tal vez un poco.

**AoshMi SeshLin:** suele suceder, no te preocupes XD…. Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el rw…y espero que leas el final final n.n bye y tu tmb cuídate-

**Bere.Argentina**: u.u no salio tu mail…. Mmmh su ya le seguí XD… no se hacerme la difícil (aja…) por eso no hice que fuera la difícil XD…. Mmmh no puede leer fics de sakura pork no eh visto sakura XD… y si leo me confundiría tengo el anime… lo que no tengo es tiempo xD… pero en cuanto la vea l primero en hacer será leer tus fics… es una promesa!

**Piskix:**wiii que bueno que te siga gustando!! Gracias por el rw

**Bkpets:** fiuuuu tu si que escribes n.n y al leerte me da gusto saber que cuento con tu apoyo, porque eres una gran persona… mmmh ademàs no todos cuentan con lectores como tu y eso me hace sentir genial, así que no tengo mas que decirte que arigato… suki da yo… sabe si se escriba a si pero se escucha lino no?¿ XD… gracias muchas gracias! Aunk ya no te eh visto en el msn… me bloqueaste¿? U.u espero que no y algún día platicar.. sayonara

**PauLiTa :** jeje exageras hay muchos mejores lol, pero muchas gracias me sonrojas ¿quieres ser mi koibito?¿ jejeje broma lol…. Mucho gusto Paula Ulloa de chile n.n… si al final quedan juntitos como veras en este casi es que me seguiste leyendo XD…. Y no abandone son estaba muerta andaba de pachanga!! Jajaja ya quisiera yo.,.. Tenia muchos pendientes pero ahora de vagas creo que si actulizare antes de que nos caiga el 2008 y sera nuestra despedida…. De este fic por lo menos…. Noo no me acores u.u XD… esta bien si… me lo merezco jejeje … que crees. En tus opciones esta la respuesta al ultimo cap… que quieres de regalo¿' jejeje…. Mátame!! Joder… espero que sigas leyendo porque lectoras como tu me animan la vida!! Bye bye muñeca…. n.n … chao próxima koibito jajajaja

Hermy Potter: por fin!! Grax por el rw! n.n


	16. Sin miedo a nada

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente_

_me muero por intrigarte_

_y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_sentir cada día ese flechazo_

_al verte que más dará¡ lo que digan_

_que más dará¡ lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Arnold y Helga bailan lentamente una bella canción de amor, la música resonaba por todo el salón llenando de una atmósfera romántica todo alrededor, las parejas suavemente se mecían y cada una se perdía entre el mundo creado por ellos mismos

"Sabes Helga, recuerdo algo que platiqué anoche con Gerald"

"_ahora se porque cuando hablaba a casa de este estúpido cabeza de balón, sonaba ocupado" pensaba seriamente Helga, mostrando interés en su amado Arnold, de la misma manera_

&&& FLASH BACK &&&

&&&

"Hola Gerald"

"Hola Arnold"

"Qué sucede ¿? A que debo tu llamada tan noche Gerald ¿?"

"Estoy algo curioso"

"Sobre que Gerald"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a la conclusión de que querías a Helga?"

" … "

"Vamos Arnold, somos amigos"

"No es que no quiera decirte esa conclusión Gerald, solo que ni yo se como sucedió todo esto n//n"

"... "

"Sólo se que cuando estoy a su lado mi corazón late mucho más fuerte, mis piernas flaquean, mi cabeza da vueltas y por un momento no se donde estoy"

"Cielos viejo!, eres más cursi que la misma Helga y sus poemas de amor"

"ja, ja, ja, tienes razón Gerald, pero el amor es algo que se contagia al igual que la cursilería y no puedo evitarlo"

"Mejor a dormir, si no me lo contagiaras y no quiero hacer el ridículo mañana, junto contigo y con Helga"

"ja, ja, tienes razón Gerald, además ya es tarde y tenemos que estar temprano en la escuela para ultimar detalles"

"Hasta mañana viejo"

"Hasta mañana Gerald, que sueñes con Phoebe…"

"Pip.. pip…"

&&& FIN DEL FLASH BACK &&&

"En ese momento no supe que contestarle a Gerald cuando me pregunto que como supe que me había enamorado de ti… ahora lo sé"

"O//O" cara de Helga

"Se que te quiero, desde que te vi por primera vez, porque, cuando tu no estabas a mi lado, te extrañaba, cuando no me molestabas, me sentía mal, como si algo en mi vida faltara, ahora lo sé, siempre te eh querido y siempre te querré, a pesar de que somos tan chicos, quiero que siempre estés a mí lado, Helga prométeme que pase lo que pase el final de nuestras vidas estaremos juntos tomados de las manos, mirando hacia el infinito y declarándonos por siempre nuestro amor"

Varios minutos de silencio después

"Haber Arnold, que tomaste anoche ¿, que te hicieron ¿?, te secuestraron los extraterrestres te hicieron una lobotomía o algo así ¿?, desde cuando eres tan cursi ¿?, Cielos ¡¡ lo olvide siempre has sido cursi "

"Ja, ja, ja tomaré eso como un si, Helga"

" // si… si, si como digas Arnoldo"

"_cielos Arnold, como me gustaría decirte que yo siempre, al igual que tu, te eh amado, quisiera expresarme en este momento pero no sé como, tal vez es que siempre eh vivido en un mundo donde nadie me amo y ahora que lo hacen no sé como hacerle para hacerles y hacerte saber que yo te amo tanto o más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, quisiera pero no puedo"_

Justo en esos momentos otra pareja peleaba porque la chica no quería salir a bailar con su joven pareja

"Pero amorcito…"

"Estúpido, cabeza de chorlito, jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar amorcito, sabes que si estoy contigo es porque la persona que yo quería que me invitará no lo hizo !¡ y Rhonda no puede ir sola a ningún evento social en el cual amerite llevar pareja, así que entiéndelo de una vez o mejor llévame a casa ¡¡ "

&&& FLASH BACK &&&

Se escuchaban por el lado de los corredores, cientos de comentarios como estos, todos los que se habían reunido ahí de mañana estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del salón, todos estaba muy felices, todos excepto una persona…

"Entonces no te ah invitado al baile ¿?

"No.."

"Deberías preguntarle de una manera amable si el quiere ir contigo, Rhonda"

"Pero claro que el quiere ir conmigo, cualquiera quisiera ir conmigo" gritaba una airada Rhonda mientras con ojos llenos de furia miraba a Nadine por un momento girándose otro momento para mirar a Lila, una joven pecosa y campirana.

"Rhonda, deberías dejar a un lado tu forma de ser por un momento y tratar de ser un poco más humilde, tan solo por una vez", Nadine trataba de calmar los ánimos pues Rhonda se encontraba molesta, aunque su afirmación sólo logro exacerbar la furia de Rhonda.

"Estás tratando de decir que no soy humilde ¡! "

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que por fin Rhonda dio su brazo a torcer.

"Lo siento chicas, ustedes no tienen culpa de mi mal humor, simplemente que no quería darme cuenta que no siempre las cosas son como queremos"

Lila tristemente bajo su cabeza, como recordando un antiguo suceso.

"Sucede que la persona que yo quiero que me invite no me invitará, porque a e le gusta alguien más"

"Cielos Rhonda, se como te sientes" decía tristemente Lila

&&& FIN DE FLASH BACK &&&

Curly pudo observar como el fleco de Rhonda cubría su rostro dando un halo oscuro en la cara de Rhonda, ocultando sus bellos ojos, rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, Curly corrió, hacia el jardín, en el trayecto tropezando con muchas personas, y sin darse cuenta empujando a una pareja a un inevitable beso, que tendría graves consecuencias

Ya en el jardín Curly busco un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que había escondido momentos antes de llegar para el momento más adecuando y no encontró mejor momento que este, admiro con alegría, las perlas de agua que adornaban bellamente el ramo, lo tomo entre sus manos con suavidad, camino sobre el pasto levemente humedecido dirigiéndose al fin hacia el gimnasio, donde con la vista busco a su compañera en el lugar donde la había dejado.

Observo que Rhonda seguía en el mismo lugar, al parecer unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, porque su vestido tenía leves manchas de agua, su corazón se agito al sentir pena por aquella chica a quien el admiraba siempre, por su gran fortaleza, ahora aun sumida en la depresión, camino rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba su amada.

Se puso de rodillas frente a su persona amada, en ese momento muchos voltearon a ver la pareja, después de otro espectáculo que se había producido, pensaron mucho, que era noche de sorpresas, aunque no todas agradables, pero esta al parecer haría olvidar lo que aconteció hace algunos segundos, después de arrodillarse, levanto con su mano libre un poco la cabeza de Rhonda, se acerco a ella, ella no hizo nada por alejarlo y sólo sonrió levemente.

"Son para mi ¿? "

Curly asintió, pero en cuanto Rhonda extendía sus manos para tomar entre ellas el bello ramo de rosas, Curly interrumpió su movimiento, le tomo uno de sus brazos y le pregunto:

"Sólo si aceptas bailar una pieza conmigo"

Rhonda sonrió y cuando le iba a dar la respuesta, hubo una gran conmoción.

Se escuchaban muchos murmullos, la música dejo de sonar y una luz se dirigió hacia un joven que ya hacia en el piso, su linda compañera corría hacia la puerta de salida, otra joven trataba de detenerla inútilmente, había mucha agitación, no todos sabían lo que pasaba, otra persona abandonaba el lugar, siendo alcanzado por una joven pelirroja. Era todo tan confuso.

&&& Momentos antes &&&

Helga sentía un extraño calor que recorría cada parte de su juvenil cuerpo, se sentía tan bien abrazada a su amado, si era un sueño no quería despertar jamás; sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo varonil de su compañero, su mejilla se posaba sobre la mejilla del otro, sentía una suave respiración acariciarle la otra mejilla, cada movimiento se le antojaba a paraíso. Era tan feliz, que no recordaba otro momento tan feliz como este que estaba pasando, no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento, era tan genial que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirlos, estuvieron así varios minutos que a Helga le parecieron apenas unos segundos, de repente sintió un leve movimiento por parte del rubio, se turbo un poco al pensar que incomodaba a Arnold pero se sintió aliviada al escuchar las palabras de su ángel de cabellos dorados.

"He.. Helga, quiero que sepas, que me siento muy bien estando contigo, jamás había sentido lo que siento ahora…"

"Claro cabeza de balón eso es porque soy una chica genial!"

"Helga…"

"Ah. Cierto se me olvidó, ARNOLD"

"n.n, pero es cierto, Helga, tu eres una chica genial"

"¬///¬… si , si como digas arnold… bueno quiero decir que, yo también estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado" acto seguido Helga se sonrojo y su calor se extendió hasta la punta de sus cabellos, se abrazo fuertemente a arnold y cerro los ojos, esperando que cuando los abriera aun estuviera Arnold abrazándola, era un sueño hecho realidad para Helga

"Arnold…" entre suspiros llamo Helga a Arnold, Arnold solo sonrió al escuchar su nombre, salidos de los labios de su joven novia, Helga al parecer no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta, pues seguía sumida en su mundo con los ojos cerrados y su corazón en ese abrazo tan enternecedor que le proporcionaba su amado Ángel de cabellos dorados.

Por otro lado, había otra pareja que causaba mucha expectación, nadie imaginaría que "ellos" bailaran tan bien, claro ya todos suponían que irían juntos, eran granes amigos y muchos se dieron cuenta desde el día que Harold defendió a Paty en el concurso de fuerza, pese a las criticas que surgieron, la amistad de ellos siguió inquebrantable, al punto donde a Harold no le importaba si hablaban bien o mal de el, porque se sentía tan agusto con esa chica que no le importaba nada más, bailaba tranquilo, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su compañera y eso lo hacia sentir agusto, aunque si le molestaba un poco las miradas indiscretas de algunos presentes, sin embargo prefería hacerse el que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Tanta era la tranquilidad en la que estaba, que nunca se dio cuenta que alguien más era infeliz con su felicidad.

Otra pareja que causaba cuchicheos era la formada por Lila y Will, ya que los dos pelirrojos y lindos, hacia que más de uno y una tuvieron envidia y quisieran ser la pareja de alguno de los dos, ellos más que acaramelados parecía estar muy divertidos, ya que a Will se le ocurría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su joven compañera sonreír, desde pararse en una mano hasta hacer la representación de un chimpancé, era algo digno de verse.

Sin embargo a nadie le cabía en la cabeza que Helga fuera tan bonita, bueno jamás les paso que Helga con soltarse el cabello, erguir su postura y usar un lindo vestido se vería tan bien, empezando porque no contaba con gota de maquillaje como las demás chicas, además que lo único que cambio fue su uniceja por dos y mas delgadas, unos sentían siento recelo y envía por Arnold, lo mismo las chicas, las cuales veían a Arnold con un Adonis, se les parecía tan perfecto, que querían corren y tirarse sobre Helga y quitarse su lindo cabello.

Sin embargo ni Arnold ni Helga se daban cuenta ni de las miradas ni delo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos aquellos que los observaban con curiosidad, ellos seguían en su mar de rosas y en su mundo en el cual nadie más a parte de ellos podían entrar, eso se les antojaba a imposible ya que apenas eran unos niños, sin embargo están seguros que el amor había tocado a su puerta y lo habían dejado entrar con gusto.

"Arnold, se que es tonto, pero puedo pedirte algo?", pregunto Helga con sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose tonta y cursi.

Una melodía acompañaba esa petición la misma que ya habían escuchado pero antes no se habían percatado de ello, en ese momento Helga se sonrojo y tenía una risita nervisos que contagió a Arnold.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida _

Arnold le sonrió de una manera dulce, detuvo el baile solo para contemplar mejor la cara de su compañera y apreciar el rojo de sus mejillas que no era causa por ningún maquillaje _"eres tan linda" _pensaba Arnold, al mismo tiempo que una estúpida sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios, "Adelante, puedes preguntar" respondió Arnold que seguía con su estúpida sonrisa que siempre ponía al ver a Helga.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte _

_me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte _

_acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca_

"Prométeme que nunca me cambiarás por nadie más, que seré la única en tu vida por siempre, que …."

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma _

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan _

_susurrando palabras que llegan_

_a este pobre corazón _

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Helga fue callada por un dulce beso de Arnold, que le parecía tan lindo que Helga hablara tan ñoña

"Helga", con voz de susurro Arnold le decía al oído a Helga, lo que provoco en esta un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, "No tenías porque pedirme eso", por un momento la vista de Helga se nublo creyendo lo peor, sin embargo la mirada de Arnold se dulcifico y el siguió diciendo "No tenías que pedirme nada de eso, porque mucho antes que u me lo pidieras yo ya tenia claro que tu eras la única para mi, Helga en verdad te quiero, muy a pesar de que pudieran existir situaciones que nos separasen, puedes confiar que siempre serás la única en mi vida"

_Me muero por conocerte saber que© es lo que piensas _

_abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas _

_que nos quieran abatir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada _

_cantar contigo al alba_

Arnold recordando el sueño que tuvo cuando enfermo añadió:

"Tu eres mi camino, tu eres el final y el principio de mi sueño"

Helga no comprendió sus palabras, ya que sentía que lo decía por una razón en particular la cual ella no comprendía pero no le importaba comprender ya que se estaba tan bien en los brazos de Arnold que lo demás salía sobrando.

Arnold la abrazo posesivamente y Helga se acurruco en los brazos de Arnold, dejando que el ambiente cálido los envolviera en un ambiente de romanticismo enternecedor, no querían que nada ni nadie interrumpiera ni romperá su mundo de cristal que en ese momento habían creando, sin embargo de repente ese mundo se rompía en mil pedacitos cuando una pareja llego junto a ellos

**Sorry lamento dejarlos así, voy a partir el final en partes primero para no aburrirlos, segundo para dejarlo emocionante, y tercero para tener otros días más de vida y haber si encuentro el amor antes de que me maten XD….**

**Como se darán cuenta si leyeron mi profile, no tenia maquina asi que no podía actualizar, peor desde hoy ya estaré actualizando más rápidamente mis fics y desde aki les pido que lean mis demás fics prometo que no se aburrirán n.n**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Porot: gracias por seguirme hasta este momento, estoy triste porque acabara ya en un cap. Mas pero estoy mas feliz porque es el primer fic largo que termino XD.. espeor que no sea el ultimo jajaja, gracias pr tu coment y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**hermy potter17: gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n me ayudas a seguir adelante**

**Bkpets: feliz año XD… espero que este cap y el anterior y los anteriores te allan gustado espero los leas veras que se ponen buenos, ya estoy aprendiendo a escribir con soltura… gracias por tus coments nos leemos en el siguiete capitulo**

**A todos los demás que leen y no dejan rw, les agradezco que lleguen hasta este capituo y espero seguir contando con ustedes**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Y YUKI ES MIO!!!**

**Aaah y tengo un b de cabello rosa y se llama Shuichi y es muy abrazable, su padre se llama Archy, su tia Angélica y su amamantadora Nancy XD….**


	17. Y perder la Razón

Bien pues después de muchos años dejando este fic lo termino, eso es gracias todos ustedes que me siguieron leyendo y que casi me han querido matar para que lo continúe; lo leí nuevamente y francamente no entiendo como es que les gusto mi fic al punto de hacerlo uno de los mas populares; tenía ortografía pésima, redacción para llorar… jajajaja creo que si yo me hubiera leído no hubiera pasado del 2do capitulo… y por eso ¡los amo más! Porque me animaron a continuarlo hasta el final, déjenme confesarles que tiene una segunda parte ya que este final queda algo mmmh… bueno ya lo leerán, por lo pronto les dejo con una imagen de como se veían Helga y Arnold bailando, yo seguiré escribiendo y tratando de terminar el día de hoy 7 de agosto de 2012 este fan fic que empezó en el 2005.

Esta es la image : hache te te pe dos puntos / / fc09. deviantar t f s11 /i/ 2006 / 245 /8 /1 / Graducion _by_ Bishoj o_S CM . j pg (quiten los espacios)

.-.-.-.-.

"Tu eres mi camino, tu eres el final y el principio de mi sueño"

Helga no comprendió sus palabras, ya que sentía que lo decía por una razón en particular la cual ella no comprendía pero no le importaba comprender ya que se estaba tan bien en los brazos de Arnold que lo demás salía sobrando.

Arnold la abrazo posesivamente y Helga se acurruco en los brazos de Arnold, dejando que el ambiente cálido los envolviera en un ambiente de romanticismo enternecedor, no querían que nada ni nadie interrumpiera ni romperá su mundo de cristal que en ese momento habían creando, sin embargo de repente ese mundo se rompía en mil pedacitos cuando una pareja llego junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos- llego una Lila muy sonriente, obviamente no podía ocultar que estaba algo triste porque en el fondo ella ahora le gustaba gustaba Arnold (niña caprichosa digo yo). –Les quiero presentar a Will – dijo señalando al joven que estaba a su lado y al cual traía tomado de la mano.

Se hicieron los saludos correspondientes, todos miraban con curiosidad a Will, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían, y obviamente les causaba un poco de desconfianza.

Helga de cierta manera estaba feliz de que Lila hubiera llegado con alguien más como pareja, así no se sentiría tan insegura de verla, por otro lado se había molestado de que Lila llegará así a molestar justo cuando estaba tan feliz abrazada con Arnold, su ahora "cabeza de Balón"

-Y bien señorita Perfección, a que debemos el honor de tu visita-

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que Helga era totalmente sarcástica, y era evidente su estado a la "defensiva" cuando se cruzo de brazos; todos se dieron cuenta de ello menos Lila, quien con una amplia sonrisa le contesto muy felizmente.

-¡Cielos Helga!, no pensé que te hiciera feliz el verme, de hecho pensé que yo te desagradaba- decía de manera "ingenua" Lila, en este punto todos los que hemos visto Hey Arnold!, sabemos que Lila solo se hace la que no entiende para caer bien.

-Si muñeca lo que digas mejor responde-

Pheobe, Gerald y Arnold veían que Helga había cambiado su actitud serena de hace un momento y estaba volviendo a ser la de siempre, esa niña insegura que se molesta con la sola presencia de las personas; para calmar la situación Arnold se metió en la conversación y Pheobe hizo lo propio con su amiga Helga.

-Helga, podrías acompañarme creo que me cayó algo en el ojo y no puedo ver bien porque me molesta – le decía Pheobe a su amiga, para evitar sacarla de esa situación y que terminará arruinado su maravillosa noche.

Mientras ellas se iban, Helga no podía apartar la mirada de Lila como diciéndole "Quietaa, que yo te vigilo, no te atrevas a tocar ni un solo cabello de mi amado Arnold".

_No se si pensar_  
_si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino_  
_no se si pensar_  
_si me merezco todo este cariño_

La música se escuchaba de fondo y alegraba el corazón de Helga y de todos los presentes, Pheobe sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz, nada podía ser mejor.

_¿Que has visto en mi?_  
_tu me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo_  
_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_

Gerald se acercó a su amigo y le dio la mano a Will, todos sonrieron sin saber que decir, pero como Gerald aún sentía que él debía hacer de "maestro de ceremonias", se adelanto tosiendo un poco para aclarar su voz y aprovechar para llamar la atención.

_Y cada día tu me das tu total_  
_Yo quiero pensar, quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca mio_  
_Yo quiero pensar que eres la suerte que me arropa del frio_

Tendiéndole la mano a Will, y saludando a Lila moviendo la mano, le dio un golpecito a Arnold y comenzó a hablar, según de una forma muy varonil.

-Lila, Will, muchas gracias por venir a saludarnos, se ve que los dos son muy educados y los invitaríamos a quedarse con nosotros pero como verán la mesa está completa-

_¿Que has visto en mi?_  
_tu me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo_  
_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_  
_y cada día tu me das tu total_  
_Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero_

Arnold sonrió asintiendo mientras Gerald empujaba la silla que había en la mesa para que no vieran que si había más lugares.

_En mi cabeza había un sueño que se a hecho realidad_  
_Y quiero contarle al mundo entero_  
_que tu vida es lo que quiero_  
_y *que* tu eres mi mitad_

-Oh, Gerald, lo sabemos – decía Lila de una forma comprensiva y muy dulce – de hecho solo veníamos a saludarnos y para ver como estaban, porque como han pasado las cosas parece que todo ah ido muy rápido y no hemos podido entablar una conversación de más de 10 palabras, pero me alegra ver que están muy bien-

_Quiero morir_  
_si *veo* tristeza en tu sonrisa de niña_  
_Dependo de ti_  
_Si estas mal puede que nunca sonría_

Arnold de algún modo aún se sentía algo celoso por Lila, puesto que aunque solo era un capricho no dejaba de sentir que fue mucho tiempo prendado de Lila.

_¿Qué es lo que has visto tu en mi?_  
_tu me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo_  
_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_  
_y cada día tu me das tu total_

-Y ¿Will es tu novio Lila?- Según Arnold pregunto como muy "despistadamente" nadie se lo trago…

_Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero_  
_en mi cabeza había un sueño y que se a hecho realidad_  
_Y quiero contarle al mundo entero_  
_que tu vida es lo que quiero_  
_y que tu eres mi mitad_

-Pues no Arnold, Will es sólo un amigo…- Lila fue interrumpida por el que hasta este momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

_Y voy a darte mi alma_  
_y mi verdad_  
_cerrar tus heridas_  
_y pensar que tu eres la suerte de mi vida_

-Por ahora, Arnold-

_Y voy a mirarte, a morirme y a luchar_  
_gritar de alegría, a quererte aún más_  
_que tú eres la suerte de mi vida_

Lila se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada un poco avergonzada, mientras Will tomaba fuertemente su mano asegurándose de que ella seguía ahí.

_Ruego el tiempo, aquel momento_  
_en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios._  
_Solo para revivir,_  
_derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros._

Arnold sonrió, no tenía más que decir

_Tengo ganas de ser aire,_  
_y me respires para siempre;_  
_pues no tengo nada que perder._

.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el baño Pheobe indagaba lo que sucedía con Helga, ya sin el sonido de la música podía escucharla mejor.

-Helga…- No alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque una molesta Helga la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué demonios se cree la señorita perfección?! , dime Pheebs, ¡¿Quién le dijo que podía llegar así de la nada a saludar a Arnold?!-

-Helga yo… -

-¡Y ni la defiendas Pheebs!...-

Así siguió un buen rato declarando e insultando todo lo que podía a Lila, mientras Pheebs solo la escuchaba… algo asustada por que parecía que estaba a punto de romper los espejos e incendiar todo el baño de niñas, las chicas que ingresaban al baño apenas veían a Helga salían casi huyendo.

Una vez que Helga se tranquilizo Pheobe habló.

-Helga yo creo que estás exagerando, deberías darle más crédito a Arnold-

-¡¿Más crédito?! Arnold no es una máquina tragamonedas..-

-Helga…- le dijo Pheobe con un acento de regaño hacia Helga, ya que Helga sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero se justificaba en ser la mala.

-Ya sé Pheobe, pero es que Arnold estuvo enamorado durante años de la "señorita Perfección", tanto que dudo que la halla olvidado, siento que el aún la tiene en su mente y… argh!-

-Estas celosa Helga-

-¡¿Yo, celosa?!... sí…-

Pheobe solo sonrió y le aventó un poco de agua a Helga, haciendo que la otra volteará a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa, no sabía como había logrado tener una amiga tan maravillosa como ella.

-Pheobe, de que demonios vinieron vestidos tu y Gerald?-

La chica con rasgos asiáticos se ruborizo un poco, y soltando un suave suspiro, se agachó y contestó a la pregunta de su amiga Helga.

-Ulises y Penélope-

La chica de cabello rubio estuvo por soltar una sonora carcajada, pero sabía que haría sentir mal a Pheobe por lo que calló y solo cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Bien Pheobe, volvamos a la mesa, como dices tengo que darle más crédito al cabeza de balón… además, cualquiera moriría por estar conmigo, por lo que la señorita perfección no es para nada una digna rival, además, ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre que dos pelirrojos pueden ser Lois Lane y Clark Kent?-

.-.-.-.-

Cuando Helga y Pheobe regresaron a la mesa, Lila y Will ya se habían marchado del lugar, haciendo que la chica de cabello rubio se sintiera un poco aliviada; y como dos buenos caballeros, Gerald y Arnold, les acomodaron las sillas a sus chicas.

Arnold no dejo de tomar la mano de Helga, llevándola a sus labios sin siquiera percatarse de ese acto, era como si el cariño le transpirara por todos lados y quisiera salir de él; obviamente Helga estaba roja, roja, y al ser blanca no lo disimulaba mucho.

-Tienes algo Helga?- le preguntaba su amiga de alguna manera preocupada

-Nada Pheebs, es solo que hace mucho calor aquí-

La velada transcurrió en calma, algunos bailando, otros recopilando firmas para sus anuarios, Rhonda presumía por todas las mesas las flores que el "fastidioso" de Ken le había regalado (ya imaginaran de que iba vestida Rhonda-

Pero sin duda, las parejas más extrañas resultaban: Stinky y Sid, quienes venían disfrazados de Sherlock Holmes y Dr. Watson; y la que se llevo la palma de oro fue Brainy y… ¿tablón? Cómo sea, todos se veían radiantes de felicidad ahora que empezaban un nuevo ciclo y seguro todos ingresarían juntos a la secundaria.

La mesa más feliz a ciencia cierta era la integrada por nuestros protagonistas quienes se veían todos muy risueños y acaramelados, ya a todos después de tanto se les hacia bastante normal e incluso nadie se atrevía a decir nada uno por miedo a un golpe de Helga que en estos años su fuerza había aumentado y otro porque respetaban a Arnold.

La noche llego y la hora de la cena también, al final se había decidido por un menú sencillo, a fin de poder ajustarse a los gastos en general: Espagueti a la crema y pollo al Orange.

Antes de acabada la noche el Sr. Simmons quien fue el maestro de ceremonias se acercó al estrado para dar un anuncio "importante"

-Bien chicos, el momento tan esperando ah llegado, cof cof, espero que estén todos listos ya que se dará a conocer al rey y la reina de este baile de graduación-

Como si se fuera a acabar el mundo el lugar enmudeció, todos estaban curiosos por saber quien ganaría, Helga sospechaba quienes serian por lo que estaba algo preocupada y molesta.

La expectación crecía, Rhonda obviamente ya se daba por ganadora, se empezaron a escuchar silbidos y abucheos para que se dijera de una vez quien había ganado.

Las luces iluminaban a todos lados, el Sr. Simmons tenía un sobre que le acaba de entregar la secretaria de la dirección; abrió con una calma que desesperaba.

-Ejem, ejem… el rey del baile es…-

Helga se estaba comiendo la servilleta, Pheobe la veía preocupada, los demás cuchicheaban.

-Arnold!- en este punto ni siquiera se alcanzó a escuchar su apellido, en cuanto dijeron su nombre todos ovacionaron y Helga se desmayo, Arnold quiso ir a levantarla pero todos le aventaban para que fuera al estrado a recoger su premio, entre aplausos y silbidos de alegría.

Después de que Helga reacciono y de que a Arnold le pusieron su corona de rey y demás implementos se centraron de nuevo las luces en todos, buscando ahora a la reina del baile; Rhonda ya se había levantado y aventaba a medio mundo diciéndoles "con permiso", casi al llegar al estrado el Sr. Simmons habló

-La nueva Reina del baile es Lila…- lo mismo nadie dejo que acabarán de decir el nombre completo cuando le aventaron para que subiera.

Nadie se acordaba de la pobre Helga que casi sentía que se moría, o de Will que se le veía preocupado, ni de los mismos reyes que tenían cara de no saber que había pasado.

Rhonda se detuvo en seco y se puso roja de coraje, se acomodó cerca de donde estaba la pista de baile y le hablo a Curly a su lado.

Lila tomo posesión de las "joyas" que la hacían reina de aquel baile y el Sr. Simmons les cedió el micrófono para que dijeran unas palabras a los demás…

-Hola… pues… realmente no me lo esperaba, ejem… ejem… solo recuerden que apenas estamos empezando y la carrera no termina hasta que alcanzamos todos nuestros sueños, realmente espero que sigamos siendo amigos y podamos emprender juntos muchos viajes más, durante estos años me eh divertido mucho con ustedes y espero verlos en la secundaria…- Arnold le cedió el micrófono a Lila quien le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Cielos!, no me esperaba esto y no sé que decirles, muchas gracias chicos por recibirme y tratarme como una más de ustedes – se escucharon muchos suspiros de los chicos, seguidos de gritos de dolor por golpes o pellizcos de sus parejas –jeje, lo que dijo Arnold es muy importante y también espero verlos en la secundaria-

Lila cedió nuevamente e micrófono al Sr. Simmons y este a su vez los abrazo a ambos, y se dirigió nuevamente a los presentes que estaban dando un fuerte aplauso a los reyes del baile; Rhonda los veía sumamente enojada y estaba cruzada de brazos maquinando un perverso plan.

-Bien chicos, ahora el rey y la reina del Baile bailaran juntos para acabar la celebración de su graduación, después del primer baile los demás pueden seguirlos-

Cuando dijeron baile Helga se volvió a desmayar y su amiga se quedo ayudándola mientras Gerald no sabía si ayudarla o ir a aplaudirle a su amigo, optó por lo primero y ya luego felicitaría a Arnold.

La música comenzó a sonar, una melodía muy linda llamada "Sonámbulo" (si quieren escucharla les pongo el link acá. www . youtube punto com diagonal watch ? v =D S89 -U Ur0IQ ...Quiten los espacios) Arnold le tendió con preocupación la mano a Lila sin dejar de ser cortes, pues no podía hacer nada, volteo al frente para ver si veía a Helga pero no la visualizo, ya que Helga seguía desmayada en el suelo.

Bajaron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar muy lentamente al ritmo de la canción, todos estaban muy entusiasmados ya que se veían bien juntos, la única molesta acá era Rhonda que aprovecho que llamo a Curly y que el tonto quiso besarla por a "magia del momento" para aventarlo contra Lila, el plan era que la tirara y quedará en ridículo frente a todos en el salón, pero no contaba con que Arnold tenía buenos reflejos la alcanzó a tomar por la cintura y sin querer estrellaron sus labios, en un momento no supieron como reaccionar y todos callaron, en ese momento Helga despertó y los vio… besándose… no pudo aguantar más y levantando los pedazos de su corazón salió de ahí corriendo, no entendía que demonios acababa de pasar… y no quería saberlo.

Ni Gerald ni Pheobe pudieron detenerla, ya que se fue aventando a todo el mundo, Arnold reacciono unos segundos después cuando escucho a Pheobe gritando el nombre de Helga, no aventó a Lila pero si la hizo a un lado; Will también se fue de ahí, quizás no había tenido la culpa Lila del beso, pero tampoco se veía con ganas de separarse de él y vio la mirada triste de Lila cuando Arnold la hizo a un lado para ir tras Helga.

Gerald fue tras Arnold y lo detuvo –No tiene caso Arnold, ella no vio lo que paso realmente, mejor espera a mañana y aclara las cosas con ella- Pheobe asintió y se regresaron a sentar a la mesa, obviamente las cosas no fueron de lo mejor ya ellos no pudieron disfrutar lo que restaba de la velada.

En la mesa de Lila las cosas no eran diferentes, Lila se sentía culpable con Will y decidido retirarse.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el lugar, entre besos, risas y abrazos.

Helga había corrido hasta llegar a su casa donde entro sin importarle azotar todo y no haciendo caso a su hermana o padres, no quería saber de nadie, lloro en su cama y se quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes días Arnold y Pheobe iban todos los días a verla pero nunca quería recibirlos, así paso el tiempo, ni las llamadas, ni los emails, ni los mensajes al celular, no contestaba nada.

Llegaron las inscripciones a la secundaria y luego el inicio de clases y Arnold y Pheobe pensaron que ahí verían a Helga por fin y que quizás todo estaría un poco más tranquilo, lamentablemente se equivocaron, ya que Helga no apareció, pensando que quizás había sido solo el primer día o semana decidieron esperar, y Helga no llego.

-Estoy preocupada por Helga- decía Pheobe a Gerald y Arnold que se veían continuamente durante el receso, Arnold ni siquiera la escucho estaba triste, no había día en que no pensará en Helga y hoy lo decidió

-Hoy iré a ver a Helga a su casa y si no me recibe tiraré la puerta…- Todos apoyaron la decisión ya que estaban consternados con la apariencia de Arnold, tanto así que no solo ellos tres se fueron a verla, si no que todos los antiguos amigos de la primaria se dispusieron a ir hacia donde vivía Helga, durante todo el camino nadie hablo y parecía que estaban en camino a un funeral.

Al llegar todo parecía normal, tocaron la puerta y los recibió Myriam la mamá de Helga

-Hola chicos si buscan a Helga ella no está-

-¡No le creo!- decía Arnold atropelladamente – La esperare hasta que vuelva…-

-Lo siento chicos pero Helga no volverá-

Todos se temieron lo peor Arnold se impacto mucho pero dejo que la señora siguiera hablando.

-Le dieron una beca para jóvenes artistas, así que estudiara la secundaria y quizás la preparatoria muy lejos de aquí-

Arnold no lo podía creer, había perdido a Helga por una estupidez, por no haberse separado rápidamente de Lila y era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Todos acariciaban la espalda de Arnold y le daban palmadas mientras se retiraban del lugar, al final solo lo acompañaron sus amigos de siempre…

Helga se había ido, así sin más.

.-.-.-

Fin, sé que me precipite, pero no debía alargarlo aún más y si, sé que este capitulo se puede dividir en al menos dos más pero ya basta de hacerlos esperar! en fin no se si hacer la siguiente parte… ustedes que opinan? Quieren la segunda parte? Ya todo esta planeado en mi cabeza desde hace años… así que ustedes deciden. Ahora los saludos y agradecimientos.

Guest: Hey! Espero no desilusionarte demasiado, me alegra que te halla gustado y… Bendiciones para ti también!

Beka de Shortman121: mil gracias! Espero que me digas si quieres la siguiente parte n.n prometo ya no tardar tantos años jajajaja

sailor gaby: Hola! Creo que a ti te eh leído desde mis primeros capítulos, y bueno prometo leer tus fics, lo estoy anotando en este momento en mi agenda! Gracias por leerme!

Karina: hola! Acá actualizando, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado!

ana sofia: Hola! Pues mira sería genial adaptarlo a historieta pero si soy leeenta escribiendo te imaginas dibujando? xD, algún día lo intentaré.

Gabriela: Hola Gaby, me alegra encontrar más fans de Hey Arnold, ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo todos juntos para que vuelva.

Dntelighieri: uy! Tu rw tiene un año! Exactamente! Espero que aún pases por acá u.ú, perdón por el enorme retraso.

Anuncio: mira solo conozco a una persona que tiene el mail de el creador pero nunca nos lo dio .U además a Craig lo puedes encontrar en el feis y agregarlo o enviarle algún mensaje, suerte! Aunque no es culpa de él, que haya pasado todo esto.

Lsd: no se si sigas pasando por acá no soy un bot jajajaja en fin… cuídate!

Duncan x Courtney TDI: jajajaja, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo! Y que sigas apoyándome si quieres una siguiente parte de este fic, este trataré de corregirlo porque lo leí y que pena! Esta lleno de errores! D=

mimi-serenety: hola! Pues acá continuándolo, espero que me digas que te parece.

AtemFan18: ya sé! Era una joven inexperta que le valía todo! Entiéndeme xD lo empecé hace muchos muchos años! Y si trataré de corregirlo poco a poco u.ú

Andromeda: terminado! Espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado ;)

lupiz drupiz: Gracias por tu mensaje! Acá estoy y espero contar con tu apoyo para la siguiente parte.

chave5001: Hola! Pues mira por fin finaliza! Y espero contar con tu apoyo para la siguiente parte! Saludos!

Elizabeth: yey! Otra fan de yuki! Desvalorizan a los buenos animes u.ú y los semes de antes! Jajajaja, pues muchas gracias por leerme y tus palabras me motivan muchísimo, de verdad!

Ana: hola ana! Espero que para entonces ya hallas terminado de leer los capítulos que te faltaron para que este no te tome por sorpresa, saludos!

Hebo1984: inspiración me sobra! El tiempo es lo que me falta! Pero ahora todo lo pongo en una agenda para que no se me pase!

teddyetere: jajajaja ya sé! A mi también me paso con algunas historias ;( y es taaan triste! Por eso prometí terminarlo, años después pero lo termine jajajaja, gracias por tu rw!

Guisella: don?! Awww de verdad les agradezco que les halla gustado u.ú, me emociona mucho!

Mel: gracias por leer!

Akane: hola! Jajaja sé que probablemente no lo leerás pero si algún día pasas quiero que sepas que te agradezco por leerme.

Zoey004: espero que este capitulo resuelva todas tus dudas, y si no, déjame un mensaje que contestaré todo!


End file.
